A Diamond Sky Above Titanic Chinese Edition
by Quantum Rose
Summary: Chinese Translation of Seablue Eyes' wonderful Story! And I think this is the first Good Omens story in Chinese ever!
1. Prologue: A Century Lost

**翻译授权：**

Hi!  
>I've been meaning to respond to your reviews for a while now to thank you, because you are so kind for saying everything you have. I really do appreciate you taking the time to leave such considered words.<br>And as for translating the fic into Chinese... Wow! That would be amazing! If you would like to do that then that would be so fantastic, I would really love it! I will do anything to help spread love for Good Omens :)  
>Thanks again, so much :) You have very good English for a non-native speaker by the way!<br>Lucy

**作者的话：**

**首先：**这部小说总计六万字，已经全部完成，我每周五都会贴上一章。这样的话，我不会让任何人因为没看完而纠结。

**关于评论：**我非常非常欢迎评论！真的，像每一个写手一样，我确定我是为评论而活的！一条小小的评论就能让我光彩一天！所以，不管是关于某些你特别喜欢的东西的一小条评论，或是关于我需要改进的地方的长篇大论，都请发上来，让我知道你的想法！

**特别感谢：**我出色的试阅作者**A Mistake**，为了你在我写作的整个过程中给我的所有精彩的帮助性建议，也感谢**Sister to the Queen**，你是地球上最棒的校对！

弃权声明：我并不拥有《好兆头》，我本人和克鲁利都不拥有《泰坦尼克号》—不管他相信什么。《失乐园》及之后的两句斜体歌词也不是我的杰作。这一点真的很遗憾。

**最后：**你们应该了解很多章节的名称都是来源于—或者，某些时候是改编自—伟大的詹姆斯·霍纳所作的《泰坦尼克号》原声碟音轨的题目。大多数时候这些音轨真的和相应的章节搭配的很好，所以如果你们喜欢，我推荐你们听一下。

**译者的话：**这是一篇《好兆头》同人小说，原作者特里·普拉切特和尼尔·盖曼。这是一部关于世界末日的幽默奇幻小说，而小说当中的亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利，天使和恶魔，是本书当中最受欢迎的配对。 当然，我非常希望你们能够亲自读一读《好兆头》这本书，因为这是一本非常出色的作品，而在中国它并没有受到它应有的赏识。

**泰坦尼克号上的钻石星空**

**-****序言****-**

_**迷失的世纪**_

克鲁利曾被命令弄沉泰坦尼克号。这条重要的命令来自于别西卜本人。这艘船是人类创新、技术造诣和科学才能的标志，据说连上帝本人也没法弄沉，由此便要由恶魔来代替。希望、乐观、野心：这些都将在深渊之下的平原上缓慢地锈蚀殆尽。当他们上岸的时候，他为这一壮举得到了嘉许。

只有一件事，那就是克鲁利对于南安普顿和纽约之间的这段时间完全没有记忆。他生命中的十天完全是一片真空。但这并没使他烦神。他对泰坦尼克号的记忆对导致烦神还不够长。他知道他已经完成了他的工作，而他对他的工作很满意。这不是什么大事。

亚茨拉斐尔的记忆则不同。亚茨拉斐尔的上级对他并没有那么强硬：他还能够记得。一个多世纪以来，他一直知道关于那被遗忘的十日内究竟发生了什么。而克鲁利无论如何都不可能知道。他的思想不被允许这样做。

现在是2012年4月15日凌晨4点。亚茨拉斐尔此刻正坐在南安普顿码头边缘的石头小路上。他的双腿在水上方一米左右晃悠着，而他坐在夹克衫上，手放在身后，拄着身子。他在等克鲁利。

距离他刚刚看到恶魔的遗忘那令人心碎的剧痛已经过了几十年了。今晚，在那次可怕事件的纪念日，他无论如何也只是需要陪伴。

在远方，南安普顿港口开始活跃起来。一抹深紫罗兰色，如此淡以至于人类无法捕捉到，在太阳终于准备好驱散缀满星斗的夜空之时，在东方地平线显露出来。在他身后一条附近的马路上，一辆孤零零的汽车嗖地一声驶过。

亚茨拉斐尔换了一下双腿交叉的姿势，叹出一口气，等待着。他整晚都会等待下去。


	2. Chapter 1: Southampton

**-****第一章****-**

_**南安普顿**_

1912年4月10日

亚茨拉斐尔从马车窗户望出去，无法相信自己的眼睛。他再次面向前方；睁大双眼盯了马车的黑色内饰片刻。然后他再次向外望去，仍然无法相信。

她简直大极了。难以置信。他在地球上度过的将近六千年来从未见过她这样的物体。她几乎大到码头装不下了。在她的底部，拖船看上去像是围绕着大鲸鱼清除它们身上寄生虫的小鱼。她如同沐浴在阳光之下的利维坦一样直冲云霄，人们聚集在她的底部，或是在她的甲板上攀爬，在她的阴影下简直成了躁动不安的蚂蚁。她令人惊叹，使人相形见绌，庄严豪华。皇家邮轮泰坦尼克号实现了文件对她的承诺。

亚茨拉斐尔如此_兴奋_。他感到高兴得发狂。任何人都禁不住感到兴奋。今天是注定要载入史册的一天：今天是人类创新、技术造诣和科学才能的象征处女航的日子。而_他_，亚茨拉斐尔，要和她一起踏上旅途。

一位行李员为他打开车门。亚茨拉斐尔几乎跳了出来。

然后深深呼吸了一口奇迹的气息。

哦，她是如此美丽！她的每一个角度都被精心设计，如此优雅而锐利，如此令人畏惧！没有什么能够帮他做好面对她的准备，他想着，大为赞叹。他几周来都在海报和报纸上看到了她的插图，偶尔是黑白照片，他以为他知道他所期待的是什么。然而她却是_这样_一幅景象。在现实当中她完全不同；你必须用自己的眼睛去看。亚茨拉斐尔发现自己站在那里盯着她看，视线无法离开这艘船。好个托马斯·安德鲁斯，他满怀敬意地想。多么优秀的人。可能他得向天堂美言几句，如果必要的话，委托他造下一艘方舟。

但是他并没有被留在那里足够长的时间继续注视着这艘船：尽管他是头等舱乘客，他也很快被各种信仰和阶级的人从各个方向推来搡去。码头挤满了人：女人手里抱着孩子，向已经上船的乘客挥手；三等舱的家庭在身后拖着旧兜子；穿着优雅到怪诞的一等舱男男女女神气活现地走过人群，白星航运公司的官员们已经为他们开辟出了一条道路；脏兮兮的流浪儿浑身邋遢，挤过人群；父亲们在肩上颠着惊讶不已，尖叫乱指的孩子们。这么多人，来自这么多不同的背景，所有这些人都在越过彼此的头顶兴奋而生机勃勃地喋喋不休。空气里充满了希望和乐观的气息，似乎在歌唱一般。

"先生？"他身侧一名乘务员经过良好训练的声音说，"您需要我们帮您把行李运到船上吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔转过身来对他微笑。这些好小伙子，如此乐于助人。"当然啦，谢谢您，好心的先生；您真是太好心了。"

这将是_怎样_一次旅行啊，亚茨拉斐尔高兴地想，这时他各种各样破旧的橄榄绿与黑色相间的方格花纹行李箱被从行李架上撤了下来。他对人类感到如此自豪。

一辆豪华的新汽车从他们后面开来，即使在轰鸣的引擎声中也能听到。这辆浮华的亮闪闪的深红色汽车驶入视野当中，前方还有奇怪的"头灯"。他能看到司机正拼命想要穿过聚集在人行道和鹅卵石马路上的人群。天使看着这车的时候，后排的几个乘客之一向前倾身，对司机说了点什么，然后司机显然是听了此人的建议，开始鸣笛，并更加气势汹汹地向前，也不管别人是不是及时让路。确实人人都及时让开了，但是这种态度还是激怒了亚茨拉斐尔。

车停了，人群被穿着漂亮制服的白星航运公司工作人员和穿着昂贵制服，看上去很粗暴的人挡了回去。这么说，是某个要人了，亚茨拉斐尔想，轻蔑地吸着鼻子。然而他的好奇心被勾起来了，便伸着脖子想要看得更清楚。

门开后，后座上出现的第一个人解释了所有这些大惊小怪。他是一个长着浓密的大胡子的人，大概五十来岁，穿着一件毫无瑕疵的浅灰底白色细条纹套装，带有一种，亚茨拉斐尔想，自鸣得意的优越感。

J·布鲁斯·伊斯梅，亚茨拉斐尔意识到。白星航运公司的总经理，泰坦尼克号的合法所有者。从天使在报纸上独到的内容来看，当他死去的时候天堂并不欢迎他。

他看着伊斯梅转过身去伸出一只手帮助他的妻子出来，后者优雅地穿着一件富有的头等舱妇女所穿的荒谬的套装。他们两个身后是另一位先生，当亚茨拉斐尔看到他的脸时，他惊讶得语无伦次了。

这个男人苍白而年轻—或者至少是看上去如此—大概二十五六岁。他有一张棱角分明的，英俊的脸，颧骨很高，面容瘦削，丝绸般的黑发在他的高顶礼帽下闪着光，垂落到太阳穴附近，十分吸引人。他戴着有色眼镜，镜片是时髦的圆形，颜色太深，看不到眼睛。他戴着蛇皮手套，穿着蛇皮鞋子，以及最时髦的黑色三件套装，胸袋内有块红色手帕折成三角形。他的名字叫安东尼·J·克鲁利，正式的讲，他是亚茨拉斐尔最老也是最大的对手。私下来讲，他是他最老也最好的朋友。

他看着安东尼·J·克鲁利向伊斯梅倾身，向年长者低声说了些什么，而后者对他展露出简单的知悉一切的微笑，然后转过身面对摄像师。亚茨拉斐尔兴奋期待着。克鲁利？和白星航运公司的总经理？

哦，实在是_不出所料_。那条老蛇！干涉英国最有权势的商人之一，影响他的决定，扭曲他的道德，被邀请到所有那些奢华的宴会，而在此过程中很可能让这人在地狱呆到永恒。

亚茨拉斐尔希望他能对恶魔生气。这是天使应该做的事。但是他就是控制不住自己。能再看到他的老朋友真是太好了。甚至还没到一个世纪，但是随着科技进步的速度不断加快，几十年的时间显得长了那么多。他们需要了解那么多事情，讨论那么多事情。

他设法推挤到（当然，是轻轻的，有礼貌的）已经集合在这三个人和他们的随行人员周围的记者面前。可能他能够设法吸引恶魔的注意力…

* * *

><p>安东尼·J·克鲁利非常喜欢泰坦尼克号。<p>

就目前的运输创新而言，她能有今天都要归功于他。诚然，大部分泰坦尼克号上的设施以前的船上也都有，只是规模小些，但恰恰是规模使得这艘船他妈的这么棒。七百八十三英尺长，将近五万吨，上面有无与伦比的奢华。天啊，船上居然有该死的_桑拿浴房_！这就像是在一座漂浮的、超快速的六星级宾馆上。而_他_，克鲁利，将要在这艘船的处女航随行。

老好人伊斯梅向他保证过他会享受到泰坦尼克号最棒的套间，在舰桥的正中央，这是为了他对这艘船完成时的修饰所做的贡献。克鲁利对他的投入感到十分骄傲。比如说，正是因为他，伊斯梅才决定拒绝托马斯·安德鲁斯加额外救生船的急切提议。_想想你会失去的甲板空间_，在听了造船大师的理由后，私下里对总经理咝咝地说。克鲁利想自己真的为白星航运公司省了不少先令；他总认为自己给出了最实惠最有帮助的建议。比如说装小一点的舵。或者减少三等舱里舒适用品的数量。

对于恶魔来说，这实在很有趣。

多年来总在一个人类周围打转不是克鲁利的风格，但是对于像伊斯梅这样有权有势的人来说总是有例外的。跨国公司成了新的国家；主席和董事长成了新贵。而克鲁利就在国王的核心集团当中。_过去_的几年内这一直很有趣，干预泰坦尼克号及其姊妹船的计划，但是他开始厌倦海运业了，而且看上去他们不太可能造一艘以他命名的船，尽管他偶尔给出这样的暗示。他得到了头等舱的票；一到美国他就希望能够好好的睡上个十年，以作为对他自己努力工作的鼓励。

4月10日的早晨过得非常激动人心。要开新闻发布会，拍照片，吃豪华的自助早餐。克鲁利当然很受记者欢迎，这些记者很喜欢他不敬而机智的回应以及露出有点尖的牙齿的恶魔般的微笑。在十一点钟他在宾馆外与伊斯梅及其妻子碰头时，他精神高涨。

白星航运公司总经理又在接受采访，克鲁利设法走过去加入他，这时一个声音把他挡在了路上。

"克鲁利，"低沉柔和的声音在他身后说，距离令人不舒服地近，像品味美食一样拖长他名字当中的"r"音，加重他名字当中的"ow"音，使之听上去像尖利而惊人。这个潜藏的声音非常具有诱惑力，带有一层浮华的世故的光彩，暗示着这个声音的主人狡诈，优雅，全然不惹人喜欢。克鲁利认出了这个人，这使他内脏有种不舒服的感觉，感到极为害怕。他不情愿地转过身。

"啊，"他说着，发现自己的恐惧被证实了，然后藉由强装笑容把恐惧转换成一种更佳的姿态。"阿斯蒙蒂斯，嗨。好久不见。"

地狱大公也向克鲁利微笑，这个微笑淫邪而又感激，正了正头发梳的一丝不乱的脑袋，似乎想要更好地欣赏这一场景。"你好，克鲁利。"他说着，嘴唇极具诱惑力，脸庞极其完美。"真的是太久了。"

阿斯蒙蒂斯的皮肤晒成棕褐色，头发向后梳得平整光滑，穿着一套精心剪裁过的细条纹套装。他是主管欲望和愤怒的大恶魔，尽管很清楚的是骄傲也可以算是他的管辖范围。克鲁利总是想，如果阿斯门蒂斯是人类的话，他就会使那种会去洗牙，修眉，每天早晚都会一丝不苟地往脸上涂护肤品的人。而且很有可能和他所住的豪华宾馆里的行李员和女仆乱搞。

他让克鲁利感到极其不舒服，而这是可以理解的。

"那么，呃，你的公事如何？"克鲁利慌忙地说，试图与他闲谈。他真的不想知道为什么地狱大公想要拜访他。他又不是发本月恶魔奖的人。

"不错，"阿斯蒙蒂斯慵懒的一笑，克鲁利几乎能够_感觉_到那双眼皮厚重的深红色眼睛已经在脑子里把他扒了个精光。"谢谢你。不过我有个小秘密要告诉你，证券经纪业务在接下来的几十年里可是个相当冒险的活计呢。"他耸了耸一侧的肩膀。"那就是说，除非你认识正确的人。"他的头又立了起来，迟缓的微笑又回到了脸上，"你呢，克鲁利？你最近如何？"

克鲁利觉得自己浑身确实突然热了起来。"我吗？哦，我—我很好。我好极了。我最近很忙，和平常一样，没什么大事。"

"很高兴听到你这样说。"

突然有一阵可怕的沉默，尴尬而不适，当然，这仅仅对克鲁利而言。他焦急地坐立不安。这比职位更高的恶魔刚刚说出他的来意更加糟糕。至少一会他就要_走了_，克鲁利在心里叹道。

"那么，有什么事，阿斯？"

阿斯蒙蒂斯似乎在享受他造成的紧张气氛。他笑得更明显了，露出如此洁白的牙齿。"哦，其实没什么。我们只是想检查一下你是不是今天真要上泰坦尼克号。"

这确实很狡猾，克鲁利想。

"哦，"他说。又一阵沉默。"因为…？"

"别西卜十分希望你能够好好的干一票，耍些地狱的诡计。我们都这么希望。这将会是—啊—我们肯定我们对人类活动持续影响的最有利的机会，你觉得呢？"

克鲁利背后的汗毛—以及无形的羽毛都立了起来。别西卜与这事情有关？该死的万魔殿。这件事的级别比他原想的还要高。

"哦，是的，"他迅速点头，"很有利的机会。"

"我理解为你已经有想法了？你一直都很有想象力的。"

克鲁利不确定。他所计划的诡计是在把重要的导航设备藏起来，制造燃料短缺，改变小教堂里赞美诗集的歌词等等。不知为何阿斯蒙蒂斯似乎不喜欢那些会欣赏这些小规模邪恶的恶魔。克鲁利给了他的上级一个模糊的肯定答案，并做了最好的打算。阿斯蒙蒂斯点了点头，显然很满意。

"非常好。我就知道我们能指望你，克鲁利。"

"呃，别西卜有没有碰巧提到他们希望我干什么地狱的诡计呢？"

"我们会告诉你的，"阿斯蒙蒂斯圆滑地说。"黑暗委员会还没有达成一致，但同时他们会完全信任你。嗯，我必须承认我确实很嫉妒你，克鲁利。认识地狱王子肯定很令人惊叹。"

克鲁利在心里恐惧地畏缩。现在_那_很令人不安。

"不管怎么说，我要说的已经说完了。"阿斯蒙蒂斯说，"我希望我不久之后就会见到你。我确实希望你享受你的航程。"

"我会的。呃，谢谢，阿斯。能见到你总是件好事。"克鲁利能够看到伊斯梅越过阿斯蒙蒂斯的肩头对他打手势让他过来，他本可以祝福那个人的。"啊，恐怕我得走了，我在别处还有事。"

"没关系。哦，克鲁利…？"

克鲁利难为情地再次转过身来。

阿斯蒙蒂斯缓缓露出一个温柔的微笑，笑的方式使克鲁利这个低阶恶魔感到受到了性骚扰。

"我也非常高兴见到你，克鲁利。我很期待我们的下一次会面。"

听了这些话，克鲁利禁不住无法控制地颤抖。他一直朝着伊斯梅走去，等他有机会再转身的时候，另一个恶魔已经不见了。他感到有点龌龊而脆弱，就好像—他想象着—一个人在和某人（不管这人会不会传染性病）没用避孕套就乱搞之后的早晨的感受一样。

但是他没有时间担心这事。伊斯梅把宾馆选在几乎就在码头上（显然尽管如此仍然需要汽车），所以在克鲁利设法在座位上坐舒服之前他们就已经在大量的摄影师面前微笑着容光焕发了。在他们面前是泰坦尼克号，但是克鲁利现在已经习惯她了；形象地说，他就是看着她长大的。看到这艘宏伟的船准备好处女航，他对她几乎感到一种父亲般的骄傲。

有人正在他面前疯狂地回收。然后他听到了自己的名字，被一遍又一遍地叫着。

"克鲁利！克鲁利！"

克鲁利惊讶地看向那个方向。

看在撒旦的长袜的份上！那是亚茨拉斐尔！

"亚茨拉斐尔！"克鲁利高兴地大叫。他立刻就在人群当中发现了自己的老朋友，他的身影就像文艺复兴时期经典绘画当中的天使一样优雅，只是穿着就没那么经典了，深橄榄绿的三件套，还有配套的常礼帽。他的金色卷发像小天使一般；他的脸颊丰满而红润，他架在鼻子上的眼镜后面的眼睛是闪烁的蓝色。

"克鲁利，我亲爱的孩子！"

"亚茨拉斐尔！我他妈的简直不敢相信！"

他们到了彼此面前，不确定在九十年左右的离别之后，两个已经熟络了将近六千年，严格地讲当了一千年左右的朋友的两个永生不死的超自然实体应该如何问候彼此，他们选择了拥抱，只不过半途中改变了主意，犹豫了一下，然后稍微有些尴尬的以握手来代替了。亚茨拉斐尔向他微笑，仍然紧握着他的手。

"克鲁利，实在是太久了！"

"才一个世纪，天使，"克鲁利笑道，但他自己也很激动。"咱们上次见面是什么时候？1824年？"

"在维也纳，"天使点头同意，想了起来。"贝多芬的第九交响曲首次公演。"

"天啊，是在1824年吗？如果我没记错的话，那之后的宴会棒极了！"他向天使露齿而笑。"很高兴在这里见到你，呃？我才你要跟我们一起航行了？"

"看在这个世界的份上，我不会错过的，我的孩子。自然，我猜承蒙伊斯梅先生的好意，你会享受这艘船上最好的套间了？"

"那是自然，天使，那是自然。这就是我的风格。"

"哦，天啊。我希望你没有过于腐化这个可怜的人吧？"

克鲁利狡诈地笑笑。"我有工作要做，天使，而如果我不做好的话—从字面意思上讲—我就要下地狱了。不管怎么说，你们那边还有安德鲁斯，不是吗？"

"哦，是的，"亚茨拉斐尔快活了起来，"他是个非凡的人。他坚定无私，总能看到生活中积极的一面，性格非常善良温柔。是一个很讨人喜欢的家伙。他身上的这些品质近来很难找了。"

"好吧，我们各干各的。"克鲁利谦逊地摊开手。

"你到这来不会是，呃，做公事的吧？"天使问道，突然不是很确定。

有那么一刻阿斯蒙蒂斯邪恶而英俊的面孔不受邀请地滑到克鲁利的脑海中，欣赏地对他淫笑，但是他打消了这个念头。"不是，"他设法高兴地说，可能晚了个四分之一秒。"只是好玩。你呢？"

直到大恶魔回到他身边给他指令，这并不算是说谎，克鲁利告诉自己，很惊讶罪恶感在他脑子后面使他焦虑。他希望他们不要让他做些_太_令人不快的事。

亚茨拉斐尔听了他的答复，看上去放松了些。"只是和平常一样。代表天堂，启发人类，等等。"

"哦，很好，"克鲁利笑道。"这对咱们俩来说可省了不少事。"

"克鲁利先生！克鲁利先生！"他身后传来一个浮夸到刺耳的声音蛮横地越过人群喊道。

克鲁利恼怒地闭上双眼挤了挤，然后回头望去。布鲁斯·伊斯梅正挥着手让他过去。他也很可能会吹口哨或打响指。

"我有公务，"恶魔叹道，再一次面对亚茨拉斐尔，"我不得不承认我他妈的已经受够这人了。"

亚茨拉斐尔发出一声可能是表示同情的嘟哝，结果听起来却像是在说"亲爱的，你活该"。

恶魔突然高兴起来。"我有个主意。"他挽住亚茨拉斐尔的手臂，对他露出一个恶魔般的笑容，然后满怀期待地咝咝说：

"我把你介咝咝咝绍给我的朋友们怎么样？"


	3. Chapter 2:Recommencement

**作者的话：先说明几件事情：**

**非常感谢目前为止评论的人！**

**本章内有几个脚注（《好兆头》怎么能没有脚注呢？），在正文末尾。**

**有些事情我得先澄清一下：这篇小说是建立在《泰坦尼克号》基础之上的，而正因为如此这篇文章和电影的很多部分会很相像，但是不要期待这个故事会完全和《泰坦尼克号》一样；这是一篇完全独立的小说。**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**第二章****-**

_**重新开始**_

克鲁利计划在离开白星航运公司后仍与布鲁斯·伊斯梅保持好关系，如果能够终身【1】得到免费船票就好了。三天以来，他们一直在问候有钱的主顾，和各种各样同样愚蠢的人吃正餐，像一条纯种卷毛狗一样被伊斯梅作为自己的"神秘的年轻顾问"骄傲地到处展示，被各种细琐的喋喋不休围绕。这三天克鲁利甚至连一次都没法偷偷溜走去看看他的天使，在所有这些之后，克鲁利又开始想起来他为什么永远不在同一个人类周围待太久了。

他想他并不是没有得到乐趣。他在伊斯梅身边说出他的想法，说如果泰坦尼克号能够走快点，周二晚上而不是周三到达，对于公司来说将会有多棒。然后当伊斯梅把克鲁利的意见传达给他，来说服老海员给引擎施压时（"泰坦尼克号_一定_会上头版头条！"），他给老好人船长爱德华·J·史密斯灌输了一点小小的骄傲和无耻的自私自利"所有这些都是为了准备克鲁利下个礼拜将会造成的巨大的燃料短缺，这会使得他们落后日程一个星期，而且还得由拖船拖进港口。

当他们离开港口时，他解开系泊用具，让她飘走，造成了一阵小小的恐慌。他把瞭望元的望远镜藏起来，并让五等船员哈罗德·劳尔徒劳地追赶它们。他甚至，但他感觉特别烦闷而缺乏创意的时候，让一块香蕉皮溜到以为毫无防备的侍者脚下。这些小的恶行都有那么点意思…但是他并不_快乐_。

去他的免费船票。他受够了。

于是，在4月13日，他们离开皇后镇及英吉利海峡两天后，他起得异常的早，在任何人能够出现在他周围拦住他之前就起来了，然后沿着曲折的路线溜向亚茨拉斐尔的房间。天使并没有在睡觉—总有一天克鲁利要教会他享受这一尘世间的乐趣—因此尽管时间还很早，他们闲逛到散步甲板上空无一人的巴黎咖啡馆，占据了最好的观景座位，立刻点了早餐。他们慵懒地吃着最好的欧陆风味羊角面包配牛津桔子酱（克鲁利）以及带有越橘的费城奶酪烤饼【2】（亚茨拉斐尔），喝着（理所当然的）刚用从西西里运来的新鲜橘子榨的汁调配的伯爵茶。天使和恶魔不慌不忙地在泰坦尼克号上了解他们分别一个世纪后发生的事情。战争与革命，发明与创新，建筑与考古定年学，流行音乐与爆米花…有那么多可以讨论与辩论的事。他们五点钟开始吃早餐；到了九点，人已经太多，没法再舒服地谈论无法言说及全知全能以及速溶咖啡是哪一边创造的了，于是他们去到船边散步—这一散步就绕了三圈。

在第四圈的时候，他们撞见了造船大师托马斯·安德鲁斯，后者正在往他那如影随形的笔记本上写着什么。克鲁利听见亚茨拉斐尔在他身边吸进一口气，便在脑子里呻吟了起来。不管什么时候恶魔犯下在对话中提及此人的错误的时候，亚茨拉斐尔都会一而再，_再而三_地发表关于此人的善良无私，精神的深邃纯净以及心灵的纯洁的长篇独白…这很令人生气。不用说还有点同性恋。

等一下。克鲁利惊呆了。

不行。绝对_没门_。

"下午好，克鲁利先生，"安德鲁斯用他令人愉快的爱尔兰口音说，习惯性地向他脱帽致意。

托马斯·安德鲁斯是一个英俊的，宽肩膀的男人，大概将近四十岁。他的头发尽管已经变成银色，但是仍然很浓密，皮肤也仍然很光滑；他的眼睛是温暖柔和的棕色。他似乎—这一点令克鲁利很厌烦—永远都兴高采烈：脸上从来都带着令人愉快的微笑，言语从来都很真诚，甚至在他们两人意见不一致的时候也是如此。事实证明，他是不可诱惑的。克鲁利总是私下里想，如果他早生个一两千年，此人无疑会被封为圣人。

"嗨，托马斯，"克鲁利不太舒服地回礼，摸摸他自己的帽子（精致的黑色印度丝绸制），藏起了皱起的眉头。他的皮肤在距离这样一个好人这么近的时候总是感到有点刺痛。

在他旁边，亚茨拉斐尔几乎是在享受同样的效应，克鲁利盯着他。然后使自己冷静下来。

"呃，托马斯，你曾经见过我的老朋友及合伙人，亚茨拉·斐尔吗？"

安德鲁斯热情洋溢地向天使微笑，伸出他不拿笔记本的那只手。"你好吗，斐尔先生？"

（他到底在他那个小本子上写些什么？如果它落到别人手里岂不是很糟糕…？）

亚茨拉斐尔微笑着，脸红了，热情地握着造船工程师的收，严格说来有些太热情了。"能认识您是我的荣幸，安德鲁斯先生，绝对是我的荣幸。我热爱着你的作品。我们—我一直带着浓厚的兴趣追随您的脚步。您天赋秉异，我亲爱的先生；真的，泰坦尼克号为您赢得了荣誉。您一定非常自豪。"

安德鲁斯先生的脸颊掠过一抹粉红，谦虚地笑着低下头去。"衷心感谢您，斐尔先生。听到她受人赞扬，对我的心脏有好处。"

"哦，她简直是一件艺术品，安德鲁斯先生…"

现在他俩在越过他的头顶谈话了。_好吧_，一切都很顺利，克鲁利嫉妒地想。如果亚茨拉斐尔想要和亲爱的安德鲁斯私下度过一些时光的话，那他克鲁利就只好麻溜滚开然后和伊斯梅乱搞了。只有上帝才知道那个龌龊的混蛋对他心怀不轨多长时间了。

"那么_好吧_，"克鲁利大声说，盖过了二人的笑声，"那我走了，行不？"

"克鲁利？"亚茨拉斐尔正以有点古怪的目光看着他。或者说，好像克鲁利有点古怪。天使转向安德鲁斯。"我想我们最好走了。非常高兴能与您谈话，安德鲁斯先生；我希望能在晚饭桌上多见您几面。"

"您也是，斐尔先生，"安德鲁斯也向二人微笑；克鲁利只以冷冷的微笑作为答复。"祝您今天过得愉快。"

"您也是，安德鲁斯先生。"亚茨拉斐尔微笑道，"祝您今天愉快。"

造船工程师一出听力范围，亚茨拉斐尔就突然指责起克鲁利来。"你让什么附体了，克鲁利？你怎么能对这位可怜的绅士如此粗鲁。"

克鲁利瞪回去，勇敢地与亚茨拉斐尔对峙，"你是不是爱上托马斯·安德鲁斯了，亚茨拉斐尔？"

"小点声！"天使咝咝地说，感到很难堪，"不，当然没有，你这条老傻蛇！到底是什么让你有了如此荒谬的想法？"

克鲁利扬起了墨镜上方的眉毛。

"_克鲁利_！"亚茨拉斐尔尖锐地说，"我是个天使—"

"那又怎么样？"

"那就是说，这是_错误_的。他是个人类。我的工作只是去引导，启发，以及—"

"等等，等等，等等，"克鲁利用一只手打断了他。他严肃地盯着天使，不再走动了。"如果这就是你的信条，你不就是在告诉我你从来没有…"当他在脑海中搜索正确的动词的时候，他富有表现力地扭动着长长的苍白的双手，"…和人类在一起_过_？"

亚茨拉斐尔瞪回去。他迷惑地低下金色的眉头。"和人类在一起干_什么_？"

"你知道…就像…和他们在一起过，"克鲁利再次尝试。然后恼怒地叹道，"_谈情说爱_。"

"哦，"亚茨拉斐尔看上去有一点难为情。他的目光越过他们此刻正倚靠着的金属栏杆，竭尽他们敏锐的超自然视力注视着闪着微光的紫罗兰色的大西洋的远端。当时间由下午步入晚上，大西洋也开始泛起粉红色。"好吧，在某种程度上，是的。"

"在某种程度上？"

天使对他的同伴露出一个尖刻的表情。"显然不是你那罪恶的恶魔舌头所按时的那样，"他高傲地说。然后他转过身面向海洋，与其说是对克鲁利说，更多的是在对自己说，"我的朋友需要安慰，而我发现我自己想要…给他们的多于我的位置所要求的。给他们短暂的爱的一刻，以减轻他们的孤独或忧伤。这些事…呃，是罕见的…情况。几千年来多少有几次。我知道自己每次都会活得比他们长，所以我不喜欢太依靠人类；我每次都只能看着年龄渐渐夺走塑造他们人格的东西，看着时间把他们曾爱过的一切化为尘土。"

克鲁利似乎对这次不寻常的情绪表露不为所动。"那么，你的限度就是拥抱？"

亚茨拉斐尔斜着瞥了他一眼，克鲁利不得不转过头去藏起笑容。"我并不期望你能理解，亲爱的。我从来没有与人类性交过。欲望是一种罪恶。"

"是啊，好的，暴饮暴食也是，但是我确实记得你今天早晨狼吞虎咽了四个那种小烤饼之类的东西。"

"他们是小型的！"

"而且我们从来都不饿，更别提暴饮暴食了！"

亚茨拉斐尔觉得争论这件事情于己不利。"那好吧，"他说，有一点不高兴，"我们似乎离题了。你之前说什么来着？"

克鲁利歪了歪脑袋，盯着还没落下的太阳。"呃。"

"显然不是什么重要的事，"亚茨拉斐尔想了起来，急忙说。

克鲁利张开嘴想要说话，但不管他要说的是什么，都被不到两米以外一只小号奏出的如同国王君临前的号角声所打断了。克鲁利痛苦地发出嘶嘶声，当晚饭铃继续时他和天使都捂住了耳朵。

"呐，"恶魔愤怒地说，用一句话总结了他们两人的感受。"该死的白痴。我也是这么想的。"

"什么，震聋所有人？"

"不，是惹大部分人生气。"克鲁利转过身去怒视着小号手，后者已经完成独奏，看上去对自己很满意。然后他富有喜剧色彩地深深叹了口气。"我今晚真的可以不吃晚饭。大家都没完没了地说些无聊的话，你根本就躲不开。你简直无法_相信_上流社会的那些精英们是多么愚蠢。或者你也可能相信。毕竟你自己也是头等舱的。"

亚茨拉斐尔表示同意地"嗯"了一声，决定不去提他为了弄到船票不得不卖掉的那本1671年版《复乐园》【3】。

克鲁利似乎高兴了一点；他招牌般的淘气的火花又展露在他的脸上。"要不然，咱们回我的套间，叫客房服务，然后喝个烂—"

"克鲁利先生！"他身后一个尖利的声音说。"你这一整天都去哪儿了？我让我的人找你来着。"

伊斯梅站在克鲁利身后，没有看到恶魔的脸皱成了深切的听天由命的表情。亚茨拉斐尔几乎要为他感到遗憾了。几乎。克鲁利对他的朋友扬起眉毛，优雅地一转身使得燕尾服的尾部随之展开，然后慵懒地一笑。

"嗨，布鲁斯。今天过得如何？"

伊斯梅看上去心情并不愉快。他傲慢自大地吸了吸鼻子，荒谬的大胡子随之竖了起来。"克鲁利先生，作为我名下的一名雇员，以及白星航运公司的代表，我希望你能—"

看到克鲁利张开嘴，显然是要说些不敬的话，使自己的处境更加糟糕，亚茨拉斐尔站到他旁边，圆滑地打断了总经理。

"伊斯梅先生，我得道歉，因为是我导致了亲爱的克鲁利一天都不在。"他有礼貌地说。他迅速地瞥了一眼他的朋友，然后继续说，"今天午饭的时候我请求他带我游览这艘船，恐怕我们分了心，失去了时间观念。如果他不在对您造成了任何不便，我为此深表抱歉。"

伊斯梅有点轻视地看着他，但表面上很平静。"嗯，是的。你叫斐尔，是不是？"

"没错，伊斯梅先生。"

"是的。好吧，"他转回头面向克鲁利，"晚饭见，克鲁利，"他向亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地碰碰帽子，"斐尔先生。"

"伊斯梅先生。"亚茨拉斐尔回礼。

意思没离开了。他一走，克鲁利就转向天使。

"嘿，愿意与我和我的小朋友们一起吃晚餐吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔梳理过的金色眉毛惊讶地扬了起来。"你要邀请我加入上流社会？"

"并不是什么私人邀请，你懂的，"克鲁利像蛇一样微笑着，"如果你不想去可以不去，"他飞快地加上一句，摊开双手，做出普适的"不用担心，要平静"的手势。"但是，如果托马斯·安德鲁斯今晚去的话我想你可能…？"

"哦，好吧，如果托马斯·安德鲁斯去的话，我就和你一起去。"亚茨拉斐尔开着玩笑，迁就他的朋友，"天啊，我是跟怎样一群人在一起啊。当然，我会和你一起去的，我的孩子。我们是不是应该约定一个时间和地点？"

克鲁利说出了时间和地点。他们向彼此露齿而笑，然后转过身前往他们各自的房间梳洗打扮。"哦，亚茨拉斐尔？"

亚茨拉斐尔在通往C层甲板的楼梯顶端转过身来。"什么事，克鲁利？"

克鲁利的微笑戏弄地变得更加明显。"变一块欧米伽之类的出来，行不行？"

亚茨拉斐尔困惑地笑了。"为什么？还有，欧米伽到底是什么？"

"是一种表，天使，"克鲁利被逗乐了，说。"一种好表。这些人活在钱眼里，呼吸的都是钱，所以表现得入流一点，你就会适应了。他再次向天使微笑，在落日余晖中他的轮廓暗淡，脸上带着露出尖厉牙齿的笑容，手放在臀部，苍白而英俊的脸上带有一种深深的被激怒了的表情，他身上有某种…标志性的东西。不知恶魔标志之类的。只是…真的很迷人。

亚茨拉斐尔向他的朋友微笑，然后用先前用来挡住太阳的手敬了个礼，就像列兵对中士一样。"我会尽全力的，亲爱的克鲁利。"他露出一个热烈的微笑。

克鲁利回应了他的微笑。然后他们各自转向不同的方向，准备头等舱正餐的折磨。

* * *

><p>【1】当然，是人类的终身。不是恶魔的。<p>

【2】尽管困惑的主厨那天早上放的是一批小葡萄干。

【3】他本可以卖掉他的首版《失乐园》得两倍的钱，但是他无法忍受与之分离。这本书是约翰·弥尔顿本人为了感谢他在他写书过程当中付出的帮助免费送给他的。


	4. Chapter 3:An Irish Party in Third Class

**作者的话：本章相应的歌曲是我极其推崇的一首：****Gaelic Storm(****这群人在电影《泰坦尼克号》中演奏了这首歌****)****的《****An Irish Party in Third Class****》。这首曲子非常有趣；它总能使我微笑！**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**第三章****-**

_**三等舱的爱尔兰聚会**_

克鲁利尽可能做到像恶魔一样越晚越好有很多原因。首先，这很时髦。对于等待的那些人来说，不断检查手表，第四次环顾四周是非常恼人的。其次，当然这也意味着如果他_真的_落后了，他也不必感到局促不安，过分匆忙。当然，他从来没有过局促不安和过分匆忙这样仓皇失措的状况。毕竟，他是个恶魔。

然而，在1912年4月13日的晚上，克鲁利要与亚茨拉斐尔约—不，是_会面，会面_—出于他的习惯，他迟到了。当他局促不安，过分匆忙地仓皇失措之时，他意识到他_本打算_准时到。他跑到晚宴礼堂前的大楼梯前，他的天使在那里等他。

他的天使，当然，已经在那里了。克鲁利在行李工帮他打开接待处的门时就看到他了：不可能忽视他。楼梯由两支合成一束，三三两两的人群在上面大模大样的聊天闲逛，雅致的女人由她们相比之下比较乏味的穿着晚礼服的男人挽着。亚茨拉斐尔在楼梯中间一动不动地站着，就像是在闪光的河流当中坚守阵地的鲑鱼。他正盯着面前华丽的老爷钟—似乎不是因为不耐烦，而是为了欣赏上面精美的木雕，因为他注视着表盘的下方。

上一次克鲁利见到他的朋友穿着正式服装还是在1749年，在爱丁堡到格拉斯哥的驿站马车服务启动典礼上【1】。幸亏今晚亚茨拉斐尔没有试图改善苏格兰短裙的款式及实用性：和克鲁利一样，他穿着简单的黑色晚礼服，这简直成了这些用餐者的制服，然而，不像恶魔，对他而言一件优质的黑色套装就像第二层皮肤一样—是他性格的延伸—而亚茨拉斐尔看上去…完全变了个样子。

并不是说这身衣服不适合他。事实上，完全相反。他看上去，就像克鲁利一样，像是创世时他就是这身打扮。剪裁和角度都恰到好处，比例也完美。这件衣服让他看上去很优雅。但是穿上新衣服的亚茨拉斐尔真正令人吃惊的是他看上去是如此像一个天使。穿着这件与其他人一样的朴素单色套装，没有什么可以分散或稀释这个人—或这个人形的生灵—的实质。亚茨拉斐尔看上去像天使，因为他_就是_个天使。克鲁利看着他的朋友，看着他似乎正发出光芒，看着他头上天使般的螺丝卷在光芒照射下的样子，看着那张美丽面庞上显露出来的耐心与深思的温柔神情，他不禁想他自己是不是看上去以同样的方式正好相反？同样完全根本地如同恶魔一般。他实际上是什么是如此明显，以至于这个想法有点让人郁闷。

然后他想了起来：他迟到了。他用手捋了一下他上过油的头发—头发顶上有点长所以总是在往下掉—正了正他的小领结，强迫他自己把匆忙的步履调整得更加漫不经心而令人尊敬。当他抵达楼梯顶端时，亚茨拉斐尔转过身，欣赏着自己老朋友的模样，也露齿微笑。

克鲁利凑近了些，直到他站在天使上面一级台阶，背着手冲他自鸣得意地笑着。他的眼睛仍然安全地躲在平常的阴影后面，继续欣赏他面前这个容光焕发的新生灵。

"你看上去漂亮极了，天使，"他说，露出一个他希望是挑逗的微笑，以掩盖他这番话的真诚。

亚茨拉斐尔那双非常，非常（天啊，实在是非常）蓝的眼睛闪烁着他极力克制的愉悦，有那么一刻克鲁利觉得他似乎看到这愉悦的光芒把他白净的面庞微微染成了最淡的玫瑰红。

"你也是，我亲爱的，"天使和蔼地微笑道，然后就好像时候想到的一样加了一句，同时认可地扬扬眉，"尽管这并不新奇。"

克鲁利听到这出乎意料的奉承，眉毛也扬了起来，然后他迅速一笑，再一次用若无其事掩藏起了自己的真实想法。他走下最后一级台阶；本想挽起亚茨拉斐尔的手臂，然后又改变了主意。社会会为此感到愤慨的。于是他便假装礼貌地向他们的目的地方向伸出手臂。"我们走吗？"

他们肩并肩走下楼梯，走向晚宴礼堂，克鲁利说着一会出席宴会的人的闲话，而亚茨拉斐尔则自顾自地天真地摇头，假装感兴趣。

七点钟所有人都就座了。克鲁利确实坐了主桌：坐主桌的还有伊斯梅、安德鲁斯、根汉一家、雅思托一家、格拉希上校、鲁思女伯爵；这些人甚至连亚茨拉斐尔都稍微听说过一点。克鲁利确保他把他介绍给所有人，并在对话中提及他，但是他本来不需要担心：天使—作为天使来说—轻而易举就得到了接受，而且就恶魔在社交礼貌的面具下所能看出的而言，天使似乎很高兴。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得他确实很高兴。他喜欢围坐在桌旁的人们之间的互动：他们从来不说他们心里真正的意思，这些都隐藏在他们得体的举止和机智的头脑下面；他发现在两人交谈时，他的脑袋在他们之间晃来晃去，就像是观看一场水球比赛。实在是很吸引人。

很令他高兴的事，他发现托马斯·安德鲁斯就坐在他对面。亚茨拉斐尔已经得知此人的很多特质，知道他安静而谦逊，总是兴高采烈，所以当他发现造船师显得很焦虑并比平常更加内向时，他感到惊讶而失望。当鱼子酱上桌，周围人的注意力被分散开时，他悄声问他发生了什么事。

安德鲁斯光滑的面庞上出现了一抹粉红。"哦，没什么，只是小小的忧虑，"他说道，一挥手打消了忧虑。然后，他感到亚茨拉斐尔愿意听他说话，也感到自己愿意倾诉，他发现自己片刻后说道："我的，啊，我的笔记本。我可能把它弄丢了。"

亚茨拉斐尔想起他从未看到那漂亮的黑色小笔记本离过这人的手。他猜这本子是造船师用来记下他在泰坦尼克号航行过程当中他主义道德修饰与改进的。丢了这本子，还有他的创意，一定是很糟糕的事情。他这样对安德鲁斯说了，说得如此体贴真诚，以至于安德鲁斯确实感到一丝安慰。但是这件事却使亚茨拉斐尔感到不安。安德鲁斯很小心地保管着那个本子，人人都看得出来…

然后他想到了，当然。答案。原因。他缓慢而从容不迫地转向左边。

克鲁利正坐在那里，一叉子开胃菜腌肉色蚝吃到一半，突然不知怎的噎住了。

亚茨拉斐尔决定稍后再料理他。

晚饭持续了整整两个小时。最后一道菜吃完的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的精神已经疲倦于先前让他如此愉悦的礼节游戏了。现在这种游戏只是显得很荒谬，他已经厌倦了它。或者他只是累了。他今天和克鲁利玩得很开心'他真的希望他们刚才回到他的套间，叫客房服务，然后喝个烂醉如泥。

克鲁利也完全厌倦了这群头等舱乘客。但是，不像亚茨拉斐尔，他更习惯这群人带来的精神压力—或者说，习惯于没有这种精神压力。终于，到了九点钟，先生们站起身，感谢女士的陪伴，开始挺着吃得饱饱的大肚子蹒跚地走向吸烟室，喝白兰地，讨论政治。伊斯梅从几把椅子开外探询地叫了叫克鲁利，但是克鲁利拒绝了：有那么几天他会为此人尽义务，加入他，然后整夜传播谣言和虚假的迷信，但是今天晚上他要招待天使。

之前提过的那位天使此刻_又在_跟托马斯·安德鲁斯交谈。克鲁利听到了他们对话的结尾，听到亚茨拉斐尔向他的朋友道晚安。

"振作起来，我亲爱的托马斯，"—哦，这么说他们现在关系已经好到互相称呼教名了—"我很确定它会出现的。不过我答应你，我会留神的；不可能掉到太远的地方去。再见。"

克鲁利偷偷走近天使，而后者刚刚说完再见转回头来。

"咱们离开这里怎么样，天使？"

亚茨拉斐尔的肩头由于惊讶而痉挛地抬起。"克鲁利！别在我耳朵眼儿里咝咝！"但是他在微笑，向着他微笑，脸上有酒窝，眼睛明亮，脸颊丰满红润。克鲁利很惊讶地发现自己居然注意到了这个微笑的细节。他们一直是朋友—或者对手，他想—这么长时间了，他觉得自己仍然可以发现天使新的方面是一件很古怪的事。但是不，不是那样的：这些方面并不是新的。它们一直存在。但是现在似乎他的眼睛突然睁大了，打开了。他不再仅仅只是看着亚茨拉斐尔：他看到了亚茨拉斐尔。而这并不是两个同义词。两者之间有显著的差异。

克鲁利控制住自己的情绪，像一条蛇一般回应他的微笑，扭动着他不同于人类的舌头，露出牙齿。"我猜这就是肯定了。来吧，咱们回我的地盘，如何？"

他们正面向船尾站着，在右舷侧，在头顶如同钻石一般闪烁的星空下（由于大部分人还没有停止对星空的惊叹，至少仅仅是停止了惊讶，于是今天晚上也被我们的天使与恶魔注意到了）散着步，保持着友好的沉默，这时，他们听到了。他们停下了，听着奇怪的模糊不清的嘈杂声：喊叫声、歌唱声，笑声、音乐声—小提琴、风笛和鼓，凯尔特音乐或是民间音乐—偶尔还有瓶子之类的东西打碎的声音，各种碰撞声，所有这些声音都混杂在一起，欢乐地响彻云霄。接着，又传来了欢呼声和掌声。

"听上去像是一场聚会。"亚茨拉斐尔若无其事地自言自语道。

克鲁利缓缓地露出一个蛇一样的微笑。他今晚的计划突然开始好转起来。"听上去很_有趣，_"他说。

三等舱的爱尔兰聚会正在热烈进行。有爱尔兰音乐，由一群兴高采烈的红脸膛三等舱爱尔兰人演奏着；还有爱尔兰啤酒，从滚进来的桶里直接抽出来的；还有爱尔兰舞蹈，尽管这个词的用法不太精确，因为确实，很多舞者都是爱尔兰人，但大多数不是，而他们仅仅是在跟随潮流。而最重要的，则是气氛。乐观和自由的气氛像是会传染一样充满了整个房间。这些人远离家乡，要在一片全新的土地上开始新生活，他们有那么多恐惧和顾虑，但是此刻，在他们的旅途中，他们向屋顶举起酒杯，举行盛大的聚会，只是为了庆祝_此时此刻_的欢愉。这些人很穷，穿着破旧的，补过的，毫无光彩的衣服，太阳晒黑了他们的皮肤，生活俭朴而居无定所，但是今天晚上他们很_快乐_，而且很自由。

在爱尔兰人、英格兰人、苏格兰人、法国人、挪威人、西班牙人、波兰人和丹麦人当中，还有一个天使和一个恶魔，惊讶地欣赏着这支爱尔兰乐队，用脏兮兮的沾满手指印的玻璃杯喝着这样的爱尔兰啤酒，试图在这样的多民族的人群当中在滑溜溜的临时代替的舞池当中起舞，醉醺醺地呼吸着这样的欢乐空气。

廉价啤酒开始上头了：天使和恶魔并没有跳舞的天赋，但是他们却在跳舞，亚茨拉斐尔独个跳着加沃特舞【2】，而克鲁利正以一种他自认为看上去很酷的方式挪动脚步，轻抚头发。在亚茨拉斐尔周围人们高兴地大笑，试图与他一同跳这种奇怪而优雅的舞蹈；在克鲁利周围人们则带着被逗乐了的小心谨慎，彼此交换斜视的目光，就好像遇到了一种新物种的野生动物，不确定对方是否与自己处于食物链的同一位置上。而他们两个都_是_奇怪的新物种。他们是头等舱的，却和他们一样下到大舱，在这里的污泥当中打滚。他们解开了领口，松开了衬衫，丢掉了夹克衫和令人窒息的领结，但是他们的皮肤仍然白净，手掌上仍然没有伤疤，鞋子仍然没有磨坏。他们十分引人注目，是枯叶蛾群中两只镶嵌珠宝的蝴蝶。他们周围的人都忍不住盯着他们，有些是怨恨，有些是尊敬，谁能忍住呢？其中一个梳着光滑的黑发，垂落到圆形墨镜的阴影中，像被魔法控制的蛇一样摇摆，而另一个完全是他的反面，留着金色的卷发，脸上还挂着惹人喜爱的博学的微笑，还会因为踩到别人的脚或碰翻别人的饮料而真诚地道歉。逐渐三等舱乘客的意见达成一致，这奇怪的二人组感到他们周围的气氛变了，人们都欣然接纳了他们。

第四首曲子结束了—是一首活泼的吉格舞曲，由小提琴、爱尔兰风笛和手风琴演奏，就连最不情愿的舞者也用脚打起拍子，拍起手来—克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔，毫无理由地上气不接下气，双颊通红，脑袋天旋地转，决定休息一曲。

克鲁利在人群中搜索了片刻，然后侧身去拿他们放在一只正放的酒桶上的杯子，有两个家伙正在桶上掰手腕。克鲁利小心地站在几尺开外。他回到亚茨拉斐尔身边，这家伙正在毫无理由地冲着他疯子一般地露齿而笑，然后他们两个站在原地，大口吞下温热的谷物饮料，就好像他们喝的是1787年玛歌酒庄的陈酿一般【3】。啤酒像奶油一样泛着泡沫，有点苦涩，而令人惊讶的是，并不难喝，有一种偶尔嫌过劲的人类汗液的味道。

克鲁利似乎决定干了他这一杯，把酒杯斜的越来越厉害，想要喝到最后几滴，直到如果他是人类—特别是血液当中酒精水平这么高的时候—就会被放倒在地。亚茨拉斐尔带着一种醉醺醺的迷恋看着恶魔这一平衡与柔韧性的奇异壮举。

克鲁利干完一杯，抬起头来，有尊严地用手背抹了抹嘴。

"真咝咝咝是好东西，"他说，对空杯子里装过的东西大为赞扬。剩余的啤酒泡沫正沿着杯子内壁往下滑。

亚茨拉斐尔咯咯地笑出了声。"克鲁利，你又开始咝咝了！"他看到恶魔的杯子自动续满了。

"我知道。我一喝酒就这样。"

在他们周围，人群在盯着他们，尽管并不是由于不赞成这出古怪的戏。"我亲爱的，在过了将近六千年后，我还以为你能随着年龄增长改掉你这个…你这个令人尴尬的小习惯呢。"

"啊，可我_还没_长大呢，"克鲁利咝咝地说，像举着蜡烛照明一样伸出一根手指。"我们不会成长。亚茨拉斐尔，你脸上有啤酒。"

"有吗？"亚茨拉斐尔在脸上摸索着，然后摸到了那块黏糊糊的地方。"哦没错，有。"他舔舔手指。这根本不是什么坏东西，他想。

克鲁利伸出一只脚，使某个家伙绊倒了，摔在一对正在亲吻爱抚的恋人身上，并把啤酒洒在了二人身上，使得那个女孩发出一声确实很令人尴尬的尖叫声。他轻声地笑了。这样的恶作剧永远不嫌老。

"哦，克鲁利？"

克鲁利转过身，对亚茨拉斐尔期待地扬起眉毛，而亚茨拉斐尔虽然视野摇曳，却从他金边眼镜的顶端尽可能指责地看着他。

"我知道你偷了托马斯·安德鲁斯的笔记本。"

在他们身后其中一个掰腕子的人啪地一声把对手的手腕摁在桌上，使几杯啤酒飞了起来。"两局三胜，伙计，两局三胜！"赢家向输家有风格地微笑着，输家也向他微笑，并用磕磕巴巴的英语回应。

克鲁利又转回头看亚茨拉斐尔，本能地做出了报复反应。"我咝咝咝什么也没偷，"他富有表现力地挥舞着双手，重重地打在了某个戴头巾的家伙的鼻子上。"他把它留在那里，我就把它捡了起来。这不咝咝咝是偷，只咝咝咝是…捡东咝咝咝西。"实际上是进了他的口袋，克鲁利有点愧疚地想，不过这愧疚感很快便消失了。安德鲁斯是活该。这就是把所有的鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里的后果。不过读这小册子挺有趣。诚实地说，这人造出了世界上最大的船，然而帽钩上_螺钉数量_这么小的事都能让他心事重重。此人无疑是个完美主义者。克鲁利在页边空白处画素描画得很起劲，还把墨水弄到长而复杂的算式上。

亚茨拉斐尔张嘴想要回应，但是两个孩子撞到了他，杯中物飞到空中。由于某种奇迹（确实是因为奇迹），没有一滴洒在他身上。亚茨拉斐尔克服惊讶感，正了正眼睛。"天啊，这实在是太没礼貌了。"

"棒极了，不是吗？"克鲁利露齿而笑。"你还好吧？"

"嗯？哦，哦是的，我很好，谢谢你亲爱的。我刚才说什么来着？"

在他们身后某处，乐队的风笛奏出这一曲中最后一个悠长的音符。乐队没有演奏新曲，人群中便传出了叹息声和抗议声。天使和恶魔转过身来。

"我要去撒尿！"小提琴手站起身，很高兴受到大家的欢迎，欢笑着。"我只是个人类，小伙子们！"乐队其余的成员也露齿而笑，但他们显然累坏了，在小提琴手去解手的当儿感激地接受某人带来的一巡啤酒，而舞者们虽然失望但也很理解乐队成员，开始缓缓离开舞池，寻找自己那份饮料或是自己的朋友。

克鲁利仍然像平常一样是一个机会主义者，向自己扬起一道弯曲的眉毛，开始_哼唱_。

"哦，不，"亚茨拉斐尔怀疑地说，"我认出你这副表情来了。亲爱的克鲁利，请问您又在计划什么讨厌的诡计了？"

克鲁利转过身去看着他，像一条蛇一般地微笑，狡诈而深藏不露，像一条蛇一样。"哦，不是诡计，"他安慰天使道，然后扬起眉毛自言自语，怀有一点愧色地又加上一句，"它本身并不是诡计。"他再次微笑，心里感到越来越兴奋。"在这儿呆一小会，行不行？"他把自己的饮料塞到亚茨拉斐尔的另一只手里，在天使能够抗议之前便坚定地走去追赶小提琴手了，他的眼睛和头脑因恶作剧即将实行而放光。

* * *

><p>【1】这是他们为数不多的合作项目之一。亚茨拉斐尔希望能将两地联系起来，希望爱丁堡的好人能够对格拉斯哥的罪人们有积极的影响；同样克鲁利也希望他的罪人们能够腐化亚茨拉斐尔亲爱的爱丁堡。他们两个都没有宣布对1822年爱丁堡到格拉斯哥的铁路开通负责，但是也为了同样的原因赞同铁路开通。<p>

【2】需要注意的一点是，加沃特舞需要舞伴。也就是说，由于克鲁利已经公开表示拒绝，亚茨拉斐尔实际上是在和空气跳舞。

【3】实际上不是。在罗马时就是这样的。


	5. Chapter 4:Anthony Crowley's Song

**译者的话：**鉴于本人水平有限，而本章又过难，各种关于音乐的描写实在是太多了，所以错漏和不通顺的地方可能较多，还望读者进行批评指正。

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**第四章****-**

_**安东尼**__**·**__**克鲁利之歌**_

这把小提琴很旧，已经物尽其用，安错了几根弦，底部的清漆由于多年来与酸性的人类皮肤接触已经被磨损了。这把琴并不整洁，还有奇怪的气味，远远比不上老安东尼奥·史特拉迪瓦里为他在1690年做的那把崭新的琴，但克鲁利不介意。小提琴的主人也不介意。他非常愿意【1】把这把他挚爱的乐器借给恶魔；现在想来，他已经很累了；他真的可以休息一下…

其他乐队成员也没有抱怨，尽管他们没有一个人知道为什么。为什么不把这把琴借给这位优雅的年轻绅士呢？为什么不让这位鞋子闪亮、头发闪亮、眼镜闪亮的绅士拉上个一两曲呢？他们很确定他是个好人，但他们并不确定他们为什么这样想。

在乐队周围，舞者们感兴趣地围观，其他人则好奇地聚集起来。亚茨拉斐尔靠在柱子上，两手各拿一杯饮料，同样好奇地看着，并试图鼓起他认为他应该感受到的不赞同。

克鲁利拿着小提琴，问候完自己的熟人，向每一位音乐家高兴地点头。一把吉他、一套爱尔兰风笛、一只爱尔兰鼓、一把手风琴、一把像是班卓琴的乐器、一只口哨，几把勺子，还有一把多出来的小提琴…看上去很不错。

他站到中央，也就是之前的那位小提琴手所站的地方。一阵寂静似乎笼罩了房间，不仅仅是因为音乐停止了，还因为有不少人停下来听。他们在等待，等待着听这位奇怪的陌生人会演奏什么曲子。

克鲁利抬起了琴弓，等待沉默进一步加深，然后开始演奏。

他演奏的这首曲子缓慢而慵懒，像是在录音机上被拖长了一样；像是一个人以滑稽的慢动作趾高气昂地行走。乐音摇曳着，潜藏着；柔美而巧妙；这首曲子似乎在戏弄观众，让他们多等待十分之一秒才能听到下一个音符，让他们悬着一颗心，等待更多，从来不把完整的自己展露在观众面前；不是羞涩，而是在挑逗。音符之间的空白本身就是音乐。音乐闪烁而起伏，盘旋上升个几个和弦，然后突然停止—完全停止，危险到难以预测—然后再次开始，以相同的摇摆姿态。然后像突然袭击的蛇一样，演奏者的手肘突然抬高，轻轻奏出一个短暂而高亢的，过分自信而不恭敬的音符，接着一遍一遍地重复，只是音高越来越低，直到琴弓滑过小提琴，连贯而又蜿蜒的曲调再次开始，和之前一样，只是速度快了些。

他演奏的音乐此刻持续不断，蜿蜒滑动着，像是坠在水面上的油，当油乳化时螺旋下降。音乐持续着，十分愉悦感官，滑翔着，慢慢加快速度，不知不觉地开始影响观众；所有那些人都站在那里，饮料举到一半，香烟烧到手指，出了神，动弹不得了。鼓手听出了有规律的背景节拍，开始试探性地加入合奏，而鼓手的合奏以结构加强了克鲁利的乐曲，成了用来回应的音符，对于观众来说，成了这首不熟悉且无法预测的曲子当中的抓手。然后风笛演奏者也鼓起勇气加入合奏；他模仿克鲁利的小提琴，二人并肩合奏，风笛演奏者尊敬地放低了声音，他的曲调为克鲁利曲调的主体平添了色彩。他是怎么知道演奏什么的，他是怎么知道克鲁利要改编节拍的，怎样知道他要突然停止，突然奏出一系列高亢美妙的和弦的，他不可能告诉你。但是这首曲子就在他_心里_。他感到他是为了演奏这首曲子而出生的：他感到这首曲子深刻到他的骨髓之中，烙入他的脑子后面。这是他整个职业生涯的一首歌，他的整个_生命_都是为了演奏这支曲子。这是高潮前的渐强，最后的乐章，宏大的乐章。

观众开始摇摆。这并非催眠，也不是附身—这是一种本能。这是一种舞蹈。他们的手臂在摆动，臀部在扭动，头也点了起来，脚也开始挪动。这种活力是有传染性的。这就像是从粘粘的蜂蜜当中挣脱出来，从惰性中浮出表面；当他们恢复常态时动作还有点慢，然后便变得确定而自信了。他们向自己的朋友们微笑，在被发现对音乐感情如此激动时尴尬地脸红了，握住他们所爱者的手，和他们转着圈。这音乐是如此鼓舞人心，令人解脱，令人满足，他们怎么能不跳起来呢？克鲁利和他的小提琴、鼓手和他的爱尔兰鼓、风笛手和他的风笛，一直演奏着，演奏者这支异国情调的，有催眠力量的活泼的吉格舞曲，这支_生命_之歌，演奏得越来越快。

他也许是个恶魔，但这并不全都意味着死亡与厄运。

舞池上此刻涌动着舞蹈的人群。偶尔有笑声，有孩子们发出来的欢乐的喊声，但是没有人说话：没有人想要用说话声盖过这位奇怪的人演奏的充满活力的曲子。每只耳朵都竭力想要捕捉到每一个完美的精神饱满的音符。甚至亚茨拉斐尔都在独自跳博普舞，脸上有一种愉悦的惊讶表情，他的朋友给他留下了深刻的印象。他知道恶魔很有天赋，但是他并没料到他的技能达到了这种水平。

克鲁利能够感觉到这一段落的渐强即将达到高潮：快到了。乐曲声此消彼长，浪潮在海滩上上上下下，每次只推进几英寸。音乐在给气氛施压，扩散至整个房间，变得更加集中，更加强烈，更加大胆。

就在那里。克鲁利能够感觉到它，感觉到高潮，就好像他体内涌动的能量；他优雅地一挥手肘，结束了演奏，然后露齿而笑，享受着他的存在的每一个细胞，把统治权交给了有能力的风笛演奏者，而后者不知怎的已经准备好，开始了一段出色的独奏，迅速，怪异而欢乐。

克鲁利知道他只有几秒钟，蹦蹦跳跳地走到亚茨拉斐尔身边。

亚茨拉斐尔满怀热忱，脸颊通红。

"我亲爱的孩子，我知道你会演奏，但我从来不知道你会作曲！"

克鲁利嘎嘎地笑了。"这不是作曲！"他喊道，声音盖过了乐队和正在随着乐曲的节拍拍手的舞者，"这他妈的是即兴演奏！"

然后他抓住了亚茨拉斐尔的手，把他向舞台抓去。

"克鲁利！克鲁利，不！"天使带着害羞的恐惧喊道，"克鲁利，你敢—"

"我需要和一个小提琴手二重奏！"克鲁利露齿而笑，毫不留情，把多余的那把小提琴塞到天使手里。"来吧，天使，你比埃尔加和李斯特加在一起都强，我需要你！"

说完，发觉时间已经不够，恶魔跳回到他在已经完成他在公众注意中心的时刻的风笛手旁边的位置；克鲁利以一个滑动拖长的音符重新回归演奏，对于风笛演奏者来说就像彼此摩擦的丝绸床单一样顺滑而毫无阻碍，继续演奏的时候追上了节拍，尽管节拍的速度继续加快。人群此刻洋溢着激情与活力，挤满了舞池，整个三等舱的人都动了起来，生机勃勃。亚茨拉斐尔站在边线处，手里的乐器如此陌生又如此熟悉，就像他所想象的那样，不知为何感觉像拿着炎剑，并感到他古老的存在内部发自本能地充盈着能量，不可战胜，_极度愉快_。距离他上一次演奏已经太久了，他能够在他的内在当中感觉到，记得表演的感觉，演奏的欢乐，人群脸上的表情：敬畏，惊讶，惊叹。他在手中抚弄着小提琴。如此熟悉…

此时克鲁利正要抵达又一次渐强的高潮；他的手肘迅速上下接连挥舞四次，奏出四个简短的音符，每一下都与天使心跳的频率相同，刺激着他在表演之前的神经。接着是短暂的，半秒的寂静，就像新年钟声之后的寂静：这种寂静很沉重，因为音符已经旋转着回响完毕；就好像面对着太阳眨眼，物体的边缘轮廓清晰，在视野中模糊地搏动。舞者甚至没有时间屏息凝神，尽管他们在那一刻都知道不再舞蹈，而是盯着房间中央这位演奏难以忘怀的小提琴的苗条绅士。在那半秒钟内，似乎整个泰坦尼克号都陷入了寂静：每一个舱室，每一位乘务员，每一位行李员，每一位司炉，都把耳朵贴在三等舱的休息室的墙壁上，以他们存在的一丝一毫认真听着。寂静只持续了半秒钟，但是感觉像是瞬间的永恒。

然后，克鲁利的独奏就此开始。

他仍然是那样—仍然是那个体形柔软，苍白，人形的生灵，衬衫袖子撸到胳膊肘，裤子背带拧了劲；他的头发仍然如同黑曜石般黑亮；墨镜仍然精心守护着后面眼睛的颜色—但接下来，他不再是那样了。他以非人的速度移动，脚牢牢地站在地上，但是上半身却随着他的曲子的节奏扭转摆动：他在演奏的时候手肘四下挥舞，他的琴弓向上、向下以及横向挥动得如此之快以至于他的手变成了他的小提琴周围的一层透明护罩；他剧烈地摇摆着，向前向后倾斜身体，如此感情强烈，如此满含生命力、技巧与美丽，以至于他的观众动弹不得，目光无法离开这个满含欢乐的热情的难以置信的，不合情理的生灵。

克鲁利拂开头发，向上望去，手里依然忙碌着，用头示意亚茨拉斐尔。他脸上的微笑是如此喜气洋洋，如此入迷，如此欣喜若狂，以至于有那么疯狂的一刻，亚茨拉斐尔所能看到的全部就只有他的朋友，恶魔克鲁利，伊甸园之蛇，地狱的小卒，被纯洁的白光所围绕着—不，是在发出那光，放射着那光，就像太阳放射它赋予生命的温暖。

亚茨拉斐尔突然把小提琴举到锁骨处，一把琴弓—尽管克鲁利没有给他—出现在手中。每一点害羞的担忧都消失了。他能够感觉到他自己脸上洋溢着微笑，他是如此激动地占据了克鲁利在他身边留出的空间，然后他跳了进去，跳入了音乐当中，_感觉到音乐命中了他_。然后他与恶魔一同开始演奏，不是悄悄地融入，而是_迅速开始_，与克鲁利平分秋月。他们一起合奏，同样的曲调，亚茨拉斐尔高一个八度，以至于他们的音乐互相缠绕互相编织，紧密地结合在了一起：只有他们，一个恶魔和一个天使，整艘泰坦尼克号上唯一的声音，他们演奏的小提琴像天堂的竖琴一样甜蜜而欢乐，像万魔殿的火焰一样坚定而激昂。他们融为一体—他们是完整的—他们被音乐所包围，被它明亮的液体珍珠母质所包裹，如此纯洁，美妙而热烈。此刻不再有时间，不再有泰坦尼克号，不再有天堂或地狱；不再有善良和邪恶。只有克鲁利，和亚茨拉斐尔，还有他们的小提琴，还有把他们的精神和灵魂联系在一起的音乐，把他们编织在一起，直到你中有我，我中有你…谁的琴弓是谁的？谁的音符是谁的？他们既不是天使，也不是恶魔，也并非人类：他们是—而且他们同时在脑子里面想到了这个词，感觉到这个词在他们的胸膛、心脏和血液中歌唱—_知己_。

他们的二重奏继续着，完全同步；这种技能并非人类不能达成，只是达成这项技能的生灵实在是活得太久，比任何人类都活得长，所以才有非常长的时间用来练习。

然后，伴随着一阵声音和情绪的爆发，乐队其余的成员再次加入演奏，就像音爆，或者月蚀，或者眩晕，令人眼花缭乱，迷失方向，无法描述，当舞蹈重新开始时，房间再一次充满了拍手和跺脚的声音。克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔，肩并肩站着，琴弓前后挥舞，甚至没有在看他们的小提琴，或者观众脸上的表情—他们在盯着彼此，向对方全身心地露齿而笑，他们的手完全是独立于他们头脑的实体，向彼此伸去。

克鲁利在眼镜后面向亚茨拉斐尔鼓励地扬起眉毛，就好像在说，_你先请，天使_。他的微笑令人欣喜若狂。

亚茨拉斐尔笑着，热情地带起头，奏出一连串颤动的吹哨般的音符，而克鲁利则负责背景音，重复地转着圈演奏同一个音符，二人完美地相辅相成。这是最后一次渐强了，颤抖的高潮前的准备会把泰坦尼克号举出水面，直冲云霄—这是向着终点的冲刺，通向终点的直道，在这里每一盎司能够支配的能量都会被耗尽。

然而克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔的力气是取之不尽的。

他们演奏的越来越快：音乐和音乐家们，舞蹈和舞者们，克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔的小提琴一直引领着全体。高高低低，对抗与协同，温和与扭曲，然后是坚定而严密。他们已经演奏了多久了？真的可能只有五分钟吗？这怎么可能呢？

现在已经很近了，太近了；终点就在前方，在前方压迫着他们，把音符和节奏统一是一个要逆流而上才能抵达终点的过程。这首歌是如此之响，每一件乐器都演奏到了最大声；每一个演奏的人类都付出了他们的全部。这就像是极乐，这就像是谵妄。

亚茨拉斐尔的小提琴以一段高亢而探询的和弦向克鲁利召唤；克鲁利以一段神气活现的和弦回应，两个不死的生灵向彼此露齿而笑，一同感受着它，感受着节奏，目光交缠，分享着他们之间的秘密。他们的交流不断持续着，每个音符都比前一个落后半秒，就好像在追赶羞羞答答的恋人，闹着玩儿地跳着追上去。他们终于—_终于_—碰撞在了一起，如同相扣的十指一半毫无瑕疵，无比流畅，代表着比单纯的友谊无限深刻的东西。两条平行线合成了一条，而完成这首伟大乐曲的，是他们两个人，琴弓简短地轻挥三下，听起来像是一位冲过终点线的运动员，试图慢下来，但是动量太大，能量太大，充满太多的生命力。然后，当乐队的其他成员停止演奏时，小提琴手们奏出最后一个音符，一个绵长的，完美的音符，如同剑刃一半锋利平稳，在整个大厅中回响着，颤抖着停止了，然后二人抬起琴弓，整个三等舱爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声，泰坦尼克号本身也为之喝彩。

* * *

><p>【1】即，为某个无法想象的原因，无法反驳。<p> 


	6. Chapter 5:The Dawn

**作者的话：本章相应的曲目是"****Rose"****，实在是非常好听。**

**-****第五章****-**

_**黎明**_

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔成了当晚的明星。他们得到了夸奖和祝贺；人们纷纷为他们买饮料，递给他们香烟；有年轻的小姑娘盯着他们看，偶尔是年轻的小伙子；他们被一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍地问能不能请他们，_请他们_，再演奏一曲，就奏一曲？他们是否为生日宴会伴奏？他们从哪里来？他们最大的灵感是哪位作曲家？还有，当然，_他们到底是谁？_

他们两个在如此大的关注之下都不太舒服，但是之后，那精彩的一刻的热度现在已经冷却，再一次只留下现实—留下了余波：余晖与残像以及吓人的，挑逗的，无可避免的后效—两人对于就这样离开都不太舒服：对于单独相处不太舒服；对于面对承载如此极度深刻的不确定性的临近的未来不太舒服。他们两个都仍然在试图弄清刚才到底发生了什么—甚至，在内心当中，他们已经知道答案的情况下；知道他们只需要承认。

这很奇怪。这样完全彻底的快乐，而同时又完全彻底的吓到要死。

他们靠近彼此；还没到接触的地步，但是对于在看的任何人都足够近，可以看得到—看得到他们凝视着彼此时眼中的温柔；他们脸上如此明显的关心和热爱；他们共有的心照不宣的瞥视，就像是一门只有他们能懂的外语一样隐秘而复杂—而三等舱的人本能地知道不去问，不去打听，让他们独处。他们得到了这么多。

后来，在几个显然心怀希望和过度热心的中年妇女的怂恿下，他们又跳了一会儿舞。这次，在舞池中，他们不仅仅是被接受了，或是被忍耐了，就像过去那样，而是被接受了：人们拉起他们的手围成一个圆圈；别人和他们跳吉格舞，被崇拜他们奇怪的舞步的人模仿；还有一个可能五岁的小女孩，缺了几颗牙，头发浓密，甚至还拽了拽克鲁利的衬衫，害羞地问他是否可以在他跳舞的时候站在他的脚上，就像她爸爸让她做的那样。

克鲁利看了看亚茨拉斐尔，笑了。"抱歉，孩子，我不太擅长跳舞。"他告诉她，而这是事实、对于让小孩子高兴来说，地狱还不够大；应该是_他_站在_她_脚上才对。但是他还是对着她垂头丧气的小脸皱起了眉头。

"呃，"他再度尝试，在他思考的时候眉毛蹙了起来，"呃，好吧，也许—"

"就跳一次？"亚兹拉斐尔建议道。

"事实上，天使，我要建议的是她和你一起—"

"啊，但是她要的是你，我亲爱的克鲁利。"亚茨拉斐尔微笑着，然后，对女孩说，"小家伙，你叫什么名字啊？"

"科拉，"她害羞地告诉他，用两只大蓝眼睛盯着他们两个看。她看上去如此可爱，如此无辜，如此像小天使一样，以至于克鲁利想知道如果他碰她，他会不会被烧焦。

"好吧，小科拉，我知道这位克鲁利先生肯定会很高兴有你做舞伴的。是不是，亲爱的？"

"呃，"克鲁利说。

"太棒了，"亚茨拉斐尔说。"我给你拿饮料，好吗？"

不得不说的是，克鲁利在四下挪动脚步的时候，有一个高兴地尖叫的小女孩站在他脚上的时候，他反而跳得更好了。这给了他们毫无优雅可言的别扭的动作某种借口。而且，尽管他在尝试了《怎样成为最好的西班牙审判者》手册上的每一种方法之后永远也不会承认，这实际上并没有那么坏。甚至可以刚好说是有趣。

然而，大多数时候，天使和恶魔在和彼此跳舞。或者说，他们绕着彼此旋转。

当他们在舞池上面对着彼此，心不在焉地随着自己的节拍摇摆着的时候，他们似乎并没有意识到他们在这样做，跳着这种不是舞蹈的舞蹈，偶尔挥起一只手腕或者挪动脚步，就好像事后想起的一样。他们在这样做的时候到底在想什么是不可能描述的。他们只是盯着彼此，面色温柔的金发男子似乎看透了颧骨高高的黑发男子不可穿透的发着光的太阳镜。他们从来没有接触，然而他们的手会时不时地突然无法控制地自行移动，就好像要伸出手去，但之后便记起了它们原本的位置；然后，就好像一种循环一样，他们移动的时候会慢慢地无意识地靠得离彼此越来越近，直到他们注意到他们苍白而光辉的身体距离彼此只有几英寸了，然后缩回去，脸颊通红，尴尬地低头看，然后再度注视着彼此的眼睛，再一次开始这种循环。

当他们终于离开的时候，这几小时过得比几分钟更快，黎明前的天空是一种模糊的灰蓝色，就像是因失眠而浮肿劳累的双眼，仍然在不眠不休地期待着即将到来的日出。天空晴朗无云，什么也没有，只有清澈一片，然而它却似乎仍旧给人留下某种东西_即将展开_的印象，就好像一层一层花瓣一般的空气要展开去迎接即将到来的阳光。在水面上镶有一层幽灵般的迷雾，还有锯齿状的冰山偶尔从苍白而透明的迷雾当中伸出头来，就好像峰顶伸出云海，而当船驶过完全沉默的大西洋时，迷雾四下卷曲起来。世界如此平静，静止而安宁。

天气很阴冷；天使和恶魔把薄薄的晚礼服裹紧，随后才想起变出一轮温暖的光环。他们是A层甲板上仅有的两个人—感觉好像他们是世界上仅有的两个人—但是在整晚聚会的喧闹之后，这种空寂使人精力充沛，而不是感觉不祥。他们喝醉了，但是对于欣赏清晨的宁静，头脑还是足够清醒，所以他们轻轻地唱起了乐队的最后一首歌，爱尔兰的一首流行凯尔特歌曲，唱的时候嘴里呼出白气。

_清晨四点半起航于兹，_

_前往寻找崭新的明日，_

_何时归家仍然是未知，_

_喝酒跳舞来淹没哀思。_

他们一起哼唱着这段副歌，大部分是有一连串欢快的"嘿，啦嘀嘿"组成的，漫不经心的对自己微笑，强烈地感觉到彼此的存在；他们的距离，他们的体温；他们的歌。他们肩并肩走着；仍然没有互相接触，但是因为他们喝醉了，他们可能会摇晃一下，偶尔撞到另一个人，而那人就会伸出一只温柔的手来稳住他。海上的咸空气，还有他们自己的意志力，当他们继续在甲板上行走时，让他们清醒了过来，直到最后他们傻呼呼的歌唱变得过于尴尬，接着友善的沉默便降临了。

当他们发现自己不知怎的走到了船头，没法再走的时候，出现了一刻微醺的疑惑。

"嘿，天使，我想我们肯定在某个地方转错了弯，"克鲁利沉思着说，抬起头看了看紧紧系在他们上方的几根绳子，看了看远端占据了世界最远端的发着微光，笼罩着迷雾的海洋。

"我觉得你是对的，我亲爱的，"亚茨拉斐尔回答道，漫不经心地向后瞥去。"我们肯定是直接从接待处走过去了。"

一阵沉默降临，除了泰坦尼克号向前行驶时激起的如雷一般的水声。克鲁利感觉到最后一丝酒精离开了他的血流，伴随着紧紧的，不舒服的挤压感，和一块海绵被一个脾气暴躁的人的手拧干的方式差不多。在他旁边，亚茨拉斐尔也因为同样的原因为皱眉蹙额着。

克鲁利向前大步走去，巧妙地绕过绳子、系缆柱，以及"乘客请勿越过此处"的标牌，直到泰坦尼克号头部的倾角呈曲线包绕着他的身体，当他紧握住栏杆的时候，栏杆的冰冷侵入他的衣服。他用两手握住栏杆，身体前倾，盯着下方约二十英尺船航行时搅动的海洋产生的充满泡沫的水流冲刷着船巨大的侧翼。在没有地标的情况下很难估计他们航行的速度，但从空气阻力撩拨着他的衬衫，把他的头发向后吹去，而大西洋上的一切都如此静止的情况下，速度肯定很快。

很好。燃料短缺随时都会发生。

他听到亚茨拉斐尔过来和他一起，于是直起身子，挪动过去，同时继续盯着连续的地平线，试图忽略他突然开始悸动的心脏。他咽了一口，几乎可以听到。

"今天早晨天气不错，嗯？"他尴尬地说。

天使把他的手放在扶手的另一边，把手指摆成尖塔状。他抬头仰望天空；同样避免直视他伙伴的双眼。"是的，没错，"他说，"一会的日出将会很壮丽。"

沉默再次降临。克鲁利润润嘴唇。

"聚会很不错，不是吗？那些三等舱的，他们…他们真的知道如何举办聚会，不是吗。"

"嗯，哦，是的，当然了，"亚茨拉斐尔说，强调地点着头，"啊，音乐…非常好。"

"是的，是的，当然了。那个…啊，叫什么来着，那个吹风笛的家伙。他确实很有天赋。"

"是的。这是一种很不错的乐器。"

沉默再次降临。

"克鲁利？"

克鲁利转过身。"嗯？"

亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了一刻。"我们为什么—啊—在先聊？"

恶魔扬起优雅的眉毛，眉头皱了起来。"你说什么？"

"…先聊。"亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊泛起了粉红；脸颊像玫瑰色的防风灯一样，里面的蜡烛亮了起来。"你就是这么叫的，不是吗？这种，这种头等舱的人总是在练习的漫无目的的，随意的聊天的那东西。"

"哦，_闲_聊。哦，呃，呃，"克鲁利感觉到自己的皮肤发热，只是他的脸红的没有那么柔和，把他的整张脸点着成了鲜红色，"好，呃，通常人们闲聊的时候，通常，是因为有一些事情，呃，他们实际上想说，以及—把它公开；只是他们两个人都不想先说，因为这对他们来说可能会真的很尴尬和古怪，并且可能毁掉他们花费一千年来建立的友谊，如果另一个人不同意的话。或者就像那样的什么。"然后，被他自己不谨慎的用词吓坏了，他发现自己又开始胡言乱语。"我是说，我不知道，在不同的例子当中都有变化，这涉及到复杂的心理学—大多数情况下不值得为之烦神，我说的肯定没错。你说你觉得我们在闲聊？我不知道。也许是的。我们刚才说什么来着？我真的记不起来了。"

"天气，"亚茨拉斐尔温和地说，"还有聚会。"

"哦。"

这次的沉默完全很尴尬。但为什么克鲁利能感觉到嘴角扬起一丝微笑，感觉到自己因怀揣希望而身体前倾呢？

"呃，克鲁利？"

克鲁利再次转过身，面对天使的凝视，这一次他的心脏微微跳动了一下。在他整洁的眼镜后面，亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛像海洋一样深邃，只有天使的眼睛才能如此智慧，疲倦而温暖，他的眼睛闪烁着一种被压抑的愉悦。天使的脸颊红得更明显了。

"什么事，天使？"克鲁利试图保持自己的声音平稳而随意；试图控制他不规则的呼吸声。亚茨拉斐尔移开了目光，冲着扶手露出了最微弱的微笑。

"那，呃，那_就是_闲聊了，不是吗？"

克鲁利盯着亚茨拉斐尔。然后他大笑起来，同时吓着了他们两个人，一直不断累积起来的紧张，就像天空中的花瓣一样展开了，在那一刻的解脱当中随风而逝了。他为什么要害怕这一点共度的时光呢？这可是_亚茨拉斐尔_。一切，在永恒剩余的时光当中，都会_很好_。意识到这一点这就像是呼出一口气；就像是释放。

"是的，亚茨拉斐尔，"克鲁利微笑着说，"说得好。这就是闲聊。"

亚茨拉斐尔回应了克鲁利的微笑。他们的目光接触了。

"克鲁利…"

克鲁利做好准备。他知道即将到来的是什么。

"你…你认为…那时到底发生了什么？"

恶魔吸了一口气，缓慢而安静，感觉到他吸进的空气颤抖着。

他不需要问天使是什么意思。_那时_。当他们一起演奏的时候发生了什么；当他们的音乐合二为一，变得完美而和谐时；当他们感觉到他们的内在伴随着演奏与联合的欢乐歌唱时；当他们凝视彼此的双眼，看到自己的表情与情感就像照镜子一样被反射回来。克鲁利知道—也知道亚茨拉斐尔知道他知道—当他们一起演奏的时候，他与天使的关系的某些关键部分已经_改变_了；事实上，在整个航程当中一直在改变。从他在南安普顿码头看到天使独自一人站着，被所有那些如此荒谬然而却如此符合亚茨拉斐尔的风格的那些方格花纹手提箱围绕着的时候就在改变，那时他们已经几乎一个世纪没见了：这是他们自从签订"协议"之后分别最长的一次。然后是晚饭，现在看起来似乎是一个永恒之前的事情了。克鲁利的头脑暂时被他的天使的容光焕发的形象充满了，他站在手提箱中央，看上去如此高贵，如此优雅又如此孤独，就像是古代天主教卷宗当中木雕的伟大历史英雄。

是的，他确切地知道_那时_发生了什么。但问题是—他能说出来吗？

回到现在，在那艘漂亮的船的船头上，柔和丰富的色彩每秒钟都在渗入灰色画布一样的天空，克鲁利颤抖着吸了一口气。话就在嘴边上，等待最后被说出来，他几乎可以品味到它们，感觉到如果他说出来的话，感觉是什么样的。哦，上—_某人_，这会很疼的。恶魔在涉及到与自己有关的事的时候不应该用这样的词语的。他不知道这会对他产生什么影响。他甚至不知道他_能不能_做到。但是他得试试。

"我认为，"他开口道。他的声音沙哑得古怪，就好像一个多年没有开口说过话的人。他咽了一口，在嘴里分泌了些唾液，然后试图继续。"我认为刚刚发生的是—是—"

他能做到吗？他又咽了一口，这次是刻意的，呼出一口气，这口气像幽灵一样在他们面前升起来，然后消散了。"我—我—"

亚茨拉斐尔好奇地看着；他并不理解他的恶魔朋友心中如火如荼的交战。

"我_认为_—"

"我亲爱的，也许—"

"不！不，天使，就—就保持一下沉默，行不行？我快说出来了，好的，再给我一分钟。"他恼怒地向天使举起一只手，不让他出声。"我他妈的是个恶魔，你知道。让我消停会吧。"

亚茨拉斐尔不再烦扰他了。"好的，好的，非常好…"

"不管怎么的，"克鲁利转过身，怒视着空无一物的海洋。"对。对。所以…呃…"

"你认为…？"亚茨拉斐尔帮忙提醒道。

"对，是的。我想说的是我认为…我认为…哦他妈的，真他妈的，这真他妈的难…对…"

亚茨拉斐尔耐心地等待，完全静止，就像他的小提琴上弦上得一样紧张。克鲁利不能看他；他不想看到他旁边的天使，天使般的头发在天使般的面庞周围撩动，那双天使般的眼睛直直地深入他的灵魂…

"我认为—"

不，他错了。亚茨拉斐尔根本不耐心。这一分钟他还站在恶魔旁边，他们中间隔了令人安慰的充足的一英尺，而下一分钟天使温柔而灿烂的热度就包围了他：亚茨拉斐尔迅捷而灵活地转过身，用他光滑的没有老茧的双手包住恶魔被风吹得冰冷的脸，倾身过来把那一英尺拉近到一英寸。

克鲁利不再试图讲话。他不再试图思考。他的思想停滞了；思想的列车失去了全部的协调，相互碰撞，扭曲成酷热的无法挽回的一堆堆的扭曲的说到一半的句子。

亚茨拉斐尔用大拇指在克鲁利的脸颊上绕着圈，恶魔的太阳镜消失了，光涌入了他缺少光照的眼睛。

"好点了吗？"天使低语道。他的话语有着忍冬花，茉莉花和肉桂树的气味—伊甸园？克鲁利感到一阵怀念和渴望，很像思乡病，如此强烈以至于让人头晕目眩。

冷风啮咬着他裸露出来的双眼附近刚刚露出来的皮肤，带走了有色眼镜先前藏有的那点温暖。对于亚茨拉斐尔来说，它们极其鲜亮的颜色是还没有被太阳的早安吻赋予生命的世界色彩鲜艳的中心，如果没有这一抹色彩，世界就将变得昏沉而灰暗。克鲁利用他蛇一样的眼睛盯着天使，他的眼睛像茶碟一样大。

亚茨拉斐尔带着被压抑的情绪颤抖着。当他讲话的时候他要付出全部的意志力才能不把他的期待泄露出来，他镇静地说："你想说什么，我亲爱的？"

克鲁利忘了怎么呼吸了。

"亚茨拉斐尔，"他低语道，"亚茨拉—亚咝咝咝咝拉斐尔…"

亚茨拉斐尔的手痉挛地抓紧了恶魔。

"我认为昨晚…"

他们现在离彼此如此近了。克鲁利的嘴燃烧一般刺痛：恶魔不应该说这样的事情，从来都不应该，但他还是继续说了下去。他的眼睛如此大而明亮，以至于似乎发光了。

"昨晚…亚茨拉斐尔，我认为昨晚我们相爱了。"

有那么一刻，一刻静止的停顿，在这一刻世界似乎都停了下来，考虑这件事情的揭露；惊讶地侧了侧脑袋。然后，不知道谁先动了，几乎甚至意识不到他们在做什么，他们便向前倾身，他们之间的距离消失了，他们的双唇相触了。

这个吻轻而温柔，是最谨慎，最微妙，最具试探性的碰触。最初的震惊而难以置信的几秒充满了难以相信，安心与发现—然后，是最吓人的，危险的，十分强烈的希望，这希望不顾他们完全的脆弱，在他们内心歌唱。天使和恶魔都不敢进一步动作，做出任何可能会打破魔咒的事情，可能吓到另外一个人，使之退却，结束这场疯狂的事情。他们两个在他们有生以来的任何时候都从未如此脆弱—但是怎么可能，当世界继续旋转，当太阳继续上升，当这个吻继续_存在_的时候，他们两个怎么可能都感到如此安全？但是怎么可能，当他们的关系继续永远变质，当他们的接触变得充满刺激和不确定性，所有的谨慎和理智都垮掉了的时候，这怎么可能感到如此对劲，如此自然，如此_完美_？

脉搏加快了；呼吸短促了；肌肉收缩了。然后，完全是出于主动，这个吻进一步发展了。

这时亚茨拉斐尔忍不住因为惊讶的愉悦而发出温柔的呻吟，他的嘴本能地张开，采取了信念的飞跃，让蛇弯曲的舌头进入；克鲁利自己的嘴变得更加温暖，又热又湿，郁结着情感，渴望更多这种纯粹的天使的美丽，不知怎的，难以置信的是，他亲吻的就像是他自己的嘴一样（somehow impossibly his own to kiss【感谢克鲁克山猫111】）。他的手主动移到天使的肩头，把他拉得更近；同样亚茨拉斐尔自己的手搂住恶魔的腰，用力拉直到二人紧紧相拥，他们辉煌而金刚不坏的身躯合二为一，他们两个之间的距离近到足以感受到彼此疯狂舞动的心跳；他们皮肤上升的热度；他们皮肤的柔软；皮肤毫无瑕疵的质感之后正义或地狱的光辉。现在，在他们内心深处，他们在一起翱翔，他们的恐惧已经付之下方迷雾重重的海水当中，他们亲吻着，像是彼此就是生命；他们亲吻着，像是他们要补偿这一千年来错过的时间。当然，他们确实在补偿。他们为什么没有更早地意识到这一点呢？他们怎么可能如此_盲目_？

此刻亚茨拉斐尔的手正揉搓着克鲁利光滑，柔软，如此_柔软_的头发，而克鲁利长长的经验丰富的舌头正在与亚茨拉斐尔自己的舌头厮混，品味着天使纯洁的甜蜜，而此时他的手指描画着他锁骨处精致的腱子，使得他们两个都发出愉悦的喘息。海洋在他们周围旋转，天空布满杏黄色、桃红色和奶油色；整个世界唯一有意义的东西就是他们面前的这张脸；他们抱住的这个人的身体；把他们合二为一的这个吻。他们无法满足，也没有呼吸的必要，他们便继续下去，进一步探索彼此，感觉到他们的友谊永远改变了—感觉到他们的整个生命永远改变了。

当他们终于分开的时候—当他们回到时间和物质世界当中的时候—他们笑得合不拢嘴，向彼此露齿而笑。他们在发光。

亚茨拉斐尔用舌头舔舔嘴唇，尝到了咸味和铁锈味以及—很古怪—某种苦涩而不熟悉的味道：杏仁味。

"你尝起来像血，"他说，享受着这个味道。

克鲁利向他露齿而笑，确实露出了滴着血的牙齿和闪着光的嘴巴。他的眼睛像蛇眼一样，他的嘴沾满血，他脸上的微笑很疯狂，使得他看上去像是正在环顾四周寻找第二份美食的野生食肉动物。"本可能更糟的，"他说，仍然微笑着，用一只手背抹了抹鲜红的嘴巴，然后看着闪现在他白色皮肤上的色彩。他舔了舔，品味着，那长而灵活的舌头在苍白皮肤上的样子，以及随之而来的几乎听不到的舔舐的声音，使得亚茨拉斐尔感到自己像要燃烧起来一样，这是他超过一千年来都没有过的感受。而克鲁利，看到天使无邪，贞洁，处子般的面庞上出现的那不纯洁的渴望，也感觉到自己像要燃烧起来一样。

"我亲爱的，"亚茨拉斐尔喘息着，渴望着。"我_亲爱的_。"

克鲁利能够感觉到一阵咝咝声在他嗓子眼里升起，就像是猫发出的愉悦的呼噜声。他抓住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，然后他们再度拥抱了，抱着彼此，呼吸着彼此的气息，用无言的话承诺从现在开始永不相互离弃—不管是天堂，地狱还是刀山火海。

克鲁利把头埋在亚茨拉斐尔芳香的头发，微笑着，爱抚着他的肩峰；感觉到翼梢和小而精致的骨头，以及远离物质世界被盘曲起来的羽毛充满的形而上学的真空。他闭上眼睛，带着完全的满足，发出了咝咝声。

"我的天使，"他低语道。

而当他们拥抱的时候，在他们身后西方的天空终于展开了，崭新一天的太阳从海面上喷薄而出：一轮完美的，发着微光的，玫瑰红色的光辉四射的球体缓慢地离开了它在发光水面之上的倒影；把世界沐浴在温暖与色彩之中；终于赶跑了这个迷茫的，不休不眠的夜晚。


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning

重要的作者前言：这…是很奇怪的一章。比其它章节比起来短了很多，而且是用一般现在时写的，我坚定不移地要将其用在此处。我想象如果读得太快的话，FanFiction插入分隔符的方式可能会引起一些疑惑，所以注意这些关键的小分隔线。

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**第六章****-**

_**开始**_

这并不是每天都会发生的事情。

不对。这么说太保守了。

更准确的应该是简单地陈述事实：在天堂大战之后的六千个地球年当中，自从有了堕落天使之后—一个敌人，一个对手，一个竞争者，以及其他—这以前从来都没有发生过。甚至都没有类似的事情。

亚茨拉斐尔能够感觉到他自己在坠落。但不是堕落，所以这是可以的。他正被一只长而苍白，且不可言说地美丽的手轻轻地推着。他被推回到丝绸与温暖之中，以及极乐的开端之中。

丝绸并非泰坦尼克号上的标准配置，但是他们两个都无意识地认为床单是丝绸的，所以它便成了丝绸的。亚茨拉斐尔不认为他在天堂曾感觉到一片云，一片叶，他的首版书的一页纸，如此柔软，如此包容。

亚茨拉斐尔正被一片一片地消耗掉。他，在他有生以来头一次，成为了那个被崇拜的人。

恶魔并不因为他们的耐心而出名，但是对天使来说，克鲁利是个耐心的老师。事实证明不仅仅是克鲁利学到了全新的东西—亚茨拉斐尔也不是唯一需要指导的人。即使说他们有世界上所有的时间都不为过。

他们有永恒。

* * *

><p>"你上一次飞行是什么时候，天使？"<p>

克鲁利对着亚茨拉斐尔的腹部喃喃地说，这对于让他从可能是他第一次的小睡当中回过神来已经足够了。克鲁利的问题很温暖，在他的皮肤上振动；在他的实体的健壮的骨头上振动。天使设法睁开眼睛，感觉就象是把睫毛从蜂蜜中拉出来一样。他感到…天啊，他感到_精疲力竭_。

"一六六六年，伦敦大火，"他发现自己同样喃喃地回应。然后，尽管他不知道他为什么要这样说，他加了一句，"我需要亲自看一看。"

克鲁利扬起他蛇一样的眉毛。"是火吗？"

"不是。"

"是痛苦吗？"

"确实不是。"

"呃…"克鲁利的想象力—他承认已经完全耗尽了，就像是他身体的其余部分一样—似乎在此时此刻辜负了他。"…受难？"

亚茨拉斐尔放弃了，再次闭上眼睛。"也不是，"他对着他眼皮内面的金红色说。_赤褐色_，他想到了这个词。很美丽。

克鲁利抬起了头，于是他的腹部便感到了一阵压力的缺失。"那么是为什么呢？你为什么飞？"

这一次睁开眼睛更困难了，但是亚茨拉斐尔觉得他欠恶魔的足够多。当他终于睁开眼睛的时候，克鲁利看着他，严肃，好奇而慵懒，脚踝在他背后的床单上交叉着，前额上的头发乱七八糟地岔开，色彩鲜艳的眼睛眼皮沉重而撩人。

"我是为了欣赏颜色，"天使简单地说。然后，他又说了一遍，声音轻柔，遥远，充满回忆而困倦，"我是为了欣赏颜色。"

* * *

><p>光滑，被汗水打湿的皮肤。肩峰锋利的弧度。克鲁利的身体在天使的指尖下颤抖着，扭动着，天使的触摸如同落雨一般温柔而仁慈，如同羽毛一样轻柔。天使也许缺乏基本的精神上的性别，然而却并不缺乏任何<em>身体上<em>的东西；似乎是上帝仍然觉得有补偿的需要，便赋予了他们_这样_的礼物。克鲁利的后腰伴随着它不断扭动，愉悦地颤抖；如果他的翅膀显露在外，他们就会痉挛地伸展收缩，头一秒碰到墙，下一秒便紧紧地蜷曲在体侧。

在此之前，上帝行事方式的神秘已经被多次提及。这种方式也体现在当亚茨拉斐尔的手不再在恶魔的肩峰处探索，而跑到了别的地方的时候，他自己忍不住也像他的恋人一样发出愉悦的呻吟，此时他们对于上帝行事的方式没有任何可以抱怨的。并不真的有什么可抱怨。

* * *

><p>"我认为，考虑到所有的事情，路西弗确实有合理的理由，但是这仍然不可原谅。我的意思是，人们仰慕他—<em>你<em>仰慕他—甚至那些仍然服从的人都不得不钦佩他的勇气，尽管他们确实因为他的异端邪说而憎恶他。我只能想象这对你来说是什么样的—在你们的首领归来之后的几天里，独自一人，比等级最低的恶魔高不了多少，通往深渊的道路几乎无法踏足—被强迫独自飞往伊甸园。我猜当人类堕落的消息传到万魔殿的时候，他们肯定对你非常满意，。很遗憾弥尔顿理解错了，是不是？我知道如果我是你的话，我会为撒旦得到了所有的荣誉，而我自己甚至连提都没被提到感到很恼火。哦，不要对我做出那样一副表情，亲爱的：你_知道_我多么努力劝说他提到你的。他已经有太多人物了，没法再把这个叫做克蠕戾的恶魔加进去，他是这么说的。他告诉我我没有讲故事的天赋。我要怎么去争辩呢？我不可能把我的论证列为历史事实，不是吗？

* * *

><p>这本来不应该使他惊讶的，克鲁利想，当他终于睁开他的眼睛，看到了羽毛。他已经感觉到了它们，感觉到它们在心跳的瞬间伸展开来，他自己的和天使的都是如此。他闻到了清凉的树林中清新的落雨的气味，这是一种既属于天又属于地的气味；一缕缕卷云伴随着沾着晨露的泥土。它们就在他们达到高潮的时刻到来，他的一只翅膀直冲天花板，另一只翅膀穿过床单猛地迸发，掠过墙壁—他们手握着手，翅膀裹着翅膀，喊叫声一同上达云霄，成了天国的，幸福的合唱。<p>

* * *

><p>"你饿了吗？"<p>

"亲爱的克鲁利，我们当中真的有谁曾经饿过吗？"

一阵沉默。

"你想要客房服务吗？"

"哦，是的、没错，这听上去是一个非常好的主意。"

* * *

><p>亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛闭着，他的头发缠结在额头上。克鲁利趴着，手肘支撑起身体，他的翅膀围绕着他们，形成一个拱形，把他们两个裹在一颗由羽毛与肌肉组成的珍珠当中，遮暗了午后灿烂的光辉。他在对沉睡的天使唱歌，声音非常轻柔，唱的是这样一首歌：<p>

_奉汝此心_，

_此心爱汝，_

_汝圣所前，_

_点之令焚；_

_奉汝吾心，_

_因汝目言，_

_神为汝造，_

_唯汝所属。_

多年以后，在21世纪的一天，克鲁利会在BBC的四号广播里听到这首歌；会停下来听；而他会感到一丝熟悉，不过还没到停下来屏住呼吸的程度。然而，不知道为什么，仅仅把它认作是他对世纪之交的爱情歌剧的优雅欣赏，他会在他的本特利车里一遍又一遍地连续四天播放这段音轨，直到恩利科·卡鲁索变成了弗雷迪·墨丘利。

* * *

><p>"我在天堂里从来不认识你。"<p>

克鲁利停了下来，不再充满情色意味地从指尖舔巧克力酱，抬起头看，哼了一声。"_天使_。你却是在告诉我你花了四千年才看出这一点吗？"

"真的，我亲爱的。"他充满爱意地弄乱了他的头发。"我只是在想。我不知道你的**名字**。你知道，你的真名。祂给你起的名字。"

克鲁利重新开始把亚茨拉斐尔的恶魔蛋糕分成小块。"克鲁利尔，上帝的诱惑者。"

天使发出一声长长的充满煎熬的叹息，微笑了。"现在严肃一点，亲爱的。我想知道你的**名字**。你能告诉我吗？"

"咝咝咝再也不重要了。"克鲁利很平静，漫无目的地用他沾满巧克力的手在床罩上画符咒【1】。"不管怎样，自从我堕落之后就没人说过。如果我说的话可能会烧掉我的舌头，谁知道呢。不管怎样，如果你知道我的**名字**，你可以用作各种仪式：召唤魔咒，还有类似的东西。谁说我足够相信你，可以把那种支配我的力量交给你的，嗯？"

"我相信是个很美丽的名字，克鲁利。"亚茨拉斐尔不放弃，继续盯着他。"我猜那不是你采用的人类称号当中的"J"代表的吧？"

"不是。那代表詹姆斯。"

"哦？"

"这就像是我的…我不知道…与英国的协调。我想了我能想到的最不可能弄错的英国名字，而詹姆斯中了奖。"

亚茨拉斐尔很感兴趣，摆正脑袋。"那为什么是安东尼呢？"

"我喜欢这种讽刺感。"

"哦？"

"他是失而复得的守护神。"

"哦。"

"当然，这只是原因之一。我当时也很喜欢这个名字。"

"没错。"

亚茨拉斐尔仍然在看着恶魔缓缓前行的油腻的手指。他感到很有创造力。"亲爱的…"他开口，开始建议。

* * *

><p>当亚茨拉斐尔再次醒来的时候，太阳已经消失了，在墙上有正在变暗的影子，鲜明而敏锐。克鲁利在他的怀里睡着了。他正在非常轻地打鼾，每次呼气的颤动都以一声嘶嘶声发出来。<p>

亚茨拉斐尔看着颤动的粉色舌头，被吸引住了。他想要保持清醒—不想错过一刻—但是他的眼皮已经在下沉了，世界在半睡半醒间的模糊的闪光中旋转。他在沉入安适的黑暗当中的最后一个念头是即使他睡一会也没有关系。这只是开始。他们毕竟有永恒。

* * *

><p>【1】如果他注意到的话，这会逗乐他的，因为他写的是恶魔语的"克鲁利+亚茨拉斐尔 永远"，写在一颗心里。<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: The Humours of Ismay

**-****第七章****-**

_**伊斯梅的幽默感**_

天使与恶魔，十分满意，欲望以可以想象的各种方式满足了，正在床上享用一顿盛宴，这时突然传来一声敲门声。

克鲁利斜靠在一侧胳膊肘上，从他正在琢磨的一盘草虾上抬起头来看。亚茨拉斐尔躺着，肚子上放着一盘菜，正在有点令人尴尬地用叉子扎着一块看起来特别多汁的腌鳗鱼，也停了下来。然后，敲门声再一次传来，是从起居室的门传来的。Sootballs

"可能是谁呢？"天使问道，伸展脖子以便从颠倒的方位更加仔细地观察他的恋人。

克鲁利失望地闭上眼睛挤了挤。"只有一个人。"

"克鲁利先生？克鲁利先生，你在吗？"浮华的，具有侵略性的头等舱的声音伴随着更进一步的砸门声传来。克鲁利不情愿地直起他赤裸的身体，向起居室走去，从亚茨拉斐尔的视野当中消失了片刻，然后用一声轻轻的呻吟证实了他的猜测，"该死的万魔殿！就是伊斯梅。"

他跑进了卧室，身形优美柔软，不仅如此，还充满光辉，还很担心害怕。亚茨拉斐尔欣赏地看着，翻了个身以便从正确的方向观察这一极具吸引力的场景。天啊，他在担心害怕的时候是如此漂亮。

"快点，来吧，穿上衣服！我用一切和你打赌说他有钥匙，他有乘务员还有所有那些人和他在一起。"恶魔的套装那天早上像蜕下的蛇皮一样被丢在地上，此刻升了起来。它把褶皱从身上抖落下去，而一双时髦的闪着光的鞋子服从地溜到他的脚下。"该死的混蛋！"他咝咝地说，穿上裤子。他暂时停下来看了亚茨拉斐尔，而后者仍然躺在那里，仍然在盯着。"快动起来，天使！你想让他发现我们？"

亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛，从魔咒下解脱了出来。"哦，对—哦，非常好…"

"嘘！我们仍然有可能从后门出去。来吧！"克鲁利用手弄平头发，头发仍然保持着光滑的样式，就好象上过油一样，这时他的衬衫纽扣自己扣上了。亚茨拉斐尔正在和他的短裤搏斗【1】。

外面的敲门声停止了。外面有模糊不清的声音，以及一声童话剧当中的钥匙叮当声。

亚茨拉斐尔正试图把头穿过一只袖管。

"克鲁利！克鲁利，我卡住了—"

"用神迹把它弄上！快点！"

克鲁利听到前门开了，听到声音以最大音量传来，他瞥了一眼卧室门，卧室门便自己关上了。

"亚茨拉斐尔！"

"我快完事儿了！我把我的西服背心放哪儿了…"

不断接近的声音，不断接近的脚步声。

"没有时间了！把它留在那里吧，来吧，天使，来吧！"克鲁利抓着邋邋遢遢的天使的手臂，把他拉到外面去，拉到他的私人散步甲板上，然后砰地关上了他们身后的门，用目光把它锁上了，就在此时，他们听到卧室门开了。

亚茨拉斐尔正在木地板上转圈。他忘带眼镜了；没戴眼镜的他看上去惹人怜爱地毫无防备。

"现在怎么办？我想你说过有扇后门？"

克鲁利给了他几乎不用的甲板简单一瞥。"我说可能还有一条路能出去。"他纠正道。他瞥了一眼下面大海上方复杂的木质栏杆，然后又瞥了一眼上方的木质栏杆。

"有吗？"

克鲁利半走半跑着来到了甲板的远端，然后从船光滑的侧面向下瞥去，看上去很难对付地光滑，无法攀爬。他向上看看。然后他回到亚茨拉斐尔身边。

"好的，我有了一个计划，"他高兴地报道道，"很危险，需要勇气，而且特别愚蠢，但是这是我们唯一的选择，所以我们得这样做。"

"听上去妙极了。"亚茨拉斐尔警惕地说。

在他们身后门把手转了一下，但门没有开。

"跟着我，行不行？"克鲁利拉起天使的手，和他一起奔跑，跑到甲板尽头。在此处他放开手，把一只脚放到栏杆上，用一根大梁把身体其余部分支撑起来。

"哦不，"亚茨拉斐尔说，退了回去。"哦，当然不要。你知道我已经将近四百年没有灵体分离过了吗？我希望一直保持这种状态。"

克鲁利柔软灵活地弯下腰，这样他的脸与天使的脸保持水平，距离只有几英寸。"我们还有什么选择？"他说，以一个人要求某件十分合理，并不完全疯狂的事情一样合理的腔调说。"看，我们离主甲板只有两层高：我们全部要做的就是把脚放在这扇舷窗的窗台处—"他一扭头指了一下左边，"然后把一只手放在那边的舷窗的窗台上—"他向上瞥了一眼，"—然后我们把自己撑起来，然后站在下一扇舷窗的窗台上，然后—"

"你是不是绝对，完全地疯掉了，克鲁利?"

克鲁利微笑了，笑容灿烂而闪耀，确实非常疯狂。"呐。我只是非常非常想要跳过今天的晚餐。"他匆匆地在天使的唇上吻了一记，如同进攻的蛇一样迅捷，然后立刻直起身来，这样亚茨拉斐尔就只能盯着恶魔的裤腿和整洁的蛇皮鞋。他听到他说，"看，别为我担心，天使，好吗？我精力很充沛。我梦里都能做到。"

"我担心的不是你，"亚茨拉斐尔喃喃道，这时恶魔的第一只脚消失了。

克鲁利并不完全像他听起来感觉那么自信。舷窗内嵌的窗台离得这么近的时候看上去窄得太多了…彼此之间也离得太远了。他把脚在身后的栏杆上踩得更稳了些，仅仅用手指尖抓住上面的舷窗的底部，把另一只脚伸到最近的窗台上。

他越过肩头向下看去：看到十五英尺以下大西洋充满白色泡沫的浪花以二十二节的速度嗖嗖地掠过—暴烈，狂野，饥渴—然后及时再次往上看。他径直用恐慌的目光向前盯着船壳，眼睛瞪得像茶碟一样大。该死的，这不妙啊。

他得保持行动。锁只能扛那么长时间，而亚茨拉斐尔在指望他。是的，亚茨拉斐尔。为了亚茨拉斐尔，他得勇敢。

"啊，这简单极了，亚茨拉斐尔，"他盖过水的咆哮声喊道，他的手指因金属的冰冷而颤抖—而这只是原因之一。"根本不需要担心。"他小心翼翼地抬起一只脚站在圆形窗子顶部的镶边（片刻之前那镶边还不存在，但他假定那里有镶边，于是那里就出现了镶边）然后是另一只脚，直到他把身子站得足够直，能够抓住上边舷窗的顶部。

读者们，应该注意的一点是，人类不应该尝试。你看，他们会掉下来摔死的。

克鲁利到现在当然本应该掉下来摔死了。但是他坚持着。散步甲板的顶部离他的手只有一英尺左右了；如果他能够伸展开来，抓住栏杆然后把自己拖上去…

亚茨拉斐尔，从下边的甲板上紧张地看着他的一举一动，能够听到从锁着的门的另一边传来的梆梆声，那是伊斯梅的人正试图强迫门打开。又一阵撞击使得一阵焦虑如同冲击波一样传遍他的全身；他向栏杆倾斜得更远一些，然后向上看去。

"克鲁利亲爱的，快一点！"

他身后一阵碰撞声。那是木头在锁周围扭曲的声音。

克鲁利的胡乱摆动的手刚刚错过了栏杆。"我知道，我知道！我快到了…"

又一阵巨响。那是嵌板被压弯了。

"_克鲁利，快点！_"

肩膀最后一次撞在装饰精美的桃花心木上，门随着一阵散落的尖碎片猛地打开来。两位乘务员从门口进来，他们的白星航运公司的帽子歪了，他们的脸颊由于费力变得绯红，而在他们身后，穿着一件比他们俩的工资加起来都要昂贵的套装的是他们费力推挤进来的雇主，J.布鲁斯·伊斯梅，胡须倒竖，表情是傲慢自大的，自认为正直的愤慨。

甲板是空的。

* * *

><p>克鲁利喘不过气来，他笑得太厉害了。诚实地讲，他尽了他最大的努力帮助亚茨拉斐尔上甲板。但是他就是没法停止大笑。<p>

亚茨拉斐尔，也笑得无力了，终于爬过了栏杆。

"克鲁利，那实在是…实在是…"他不得不停下来，他无论怎样努力都说不出话来了。"那实在是太有意思了！"

克鲁利咯咯地笑了。"哦，我希望我能看到他脸上的表情！"

"那可能是我一千年来做过的最荒谬的事情了。"

"太疯狂了，"恶魔赞同道。

他们向彼此露齿而笑，斜倚在栏杆上，无谓地喘着气。在他们周围头等舱的乘客蔑视地盯着亚茨拉斐尔没有掖好，纽扣扣错了的的衬衫，他凌乱的卷发，还有外套的缺失。而他们只是盯着克鲁利。

这一点使他迷惑了片刻，然后他想了起来。他打了个响指。一副墨镜出现在他的眼前。

亚茨拉斐尔正匆匆忙忙地弄好他的领子。

"你看上去实在是邋遢极了，"克鲁利以一种想要帮忙的语调指出这一点。

亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼睛。接着他和恶魔禁不住再度爆发出一阵无法控制的大笑；一直笑到他们两胁疼痛，双眼流泪，老太太们专横地移开目光，不去看这没有教养的公开的情绪表露。

终于，在他们足够平静，能够呈现出条理之后，克鲁利深思地说，"我想我们需要某个体面的地方藏一下，天使。伊斯梅脑子里要是有个想法，他就会像该死的得了破伤风的狗一样。他就是不会放过的。那个该死的家伙永远不会停止追捕我的。

亚茨拉斐尔仍然在暮色中的寒风中颤抖，抱起膀来。"我同意，我亲爱的。"然后他说，"也许我们最好藏在某个暖和的地方？"

克鲁利微笑起来：这是一种只有淘气的头脑正在酝酿一个全然淘气的主意时能够露出的胸有成竹的笑容。

"你知道吗？我认为我知道一个完美的地方。"

* * *

><p>"我很确定这并不是被允许的。我仍然没有看出为什么我们不能回我的套间。"亚茨拉斐尔蹙起眉头，但并非全然不赞同。这里至少确实是温暖的。地狱般温暖。<p>

"我告诉过你，"克鲁利耐心地说，当他们顺着这很容易被当作是地狱的外圈的地方散步时，晃悠着他们牵着的手。"他们最后会想出来的，想出来我们在什么地方。我们在这里更安全，相信我。这里并非头等舱的地盘。"

在他们周围司炉们的眼白与他们被煤熏黑的脸形成了地狱般鲜明的对比，他们不断地把煤铲到锅炉不断反刍着的大嘴中，布满汗水的肌肉坚硬而强壮。他们向两个一尘不染的头等舱乘客投来憎恨的目光。

亚茨拉斐尔转过身，对恶魔微笑；一个缓缓的，微弱的笑容出现在他的脸上，逐渐从内部照亮了他们，而他的伙伴把嗓子眼里升起的赞赏的咝咝声压了下去。"尽管我很难在这样根本上充满来自地狱的敌意的地方找到安全感，我必须承认你确实有你的理由，我的孩子。"他捏了捏克鲁利的手，"而我相信你。"

"没有人比守护恶魔更合适当地狱导游了，是不是？"克鲁利露齿而笑，说，也捏了捏亚茨拉斐尔的手。当他的太阳眼镜被不断消耗的煤令人目眩的火焰照射到的时候，它暂时反射出灿烂的白光。"说实话，近来地狱看上去也不像这样了。永恒的痛苦燃烧得少了，官僚主义多了，如果你让我说的话。"他自豪地笑了。"哪怕一次有人听取你的建议也是非常好的。"

他们继续走，躲过工人和手推车；挥舞的铲子；大股的灰和飘升的尘土。锅炉房又长又窄，天花板高高的，热得难受，被厚重的暗红色的烟雾所遮盖，这烟雾延伸至视野之外，无法看透这一片迷茫。有人可能会猜测他们会这样永远走下去。

"所以，我们被关在这下面的几小时里，我们应该干些什么呢？"克鲁利沉思地自言自语，尽可能绷住脸不笑，这时他们转过一个拐角，发现他们自己正在一排锅炉后面的一片清静的区域，充满诱惑地是只有他们两人。"天啊，我都想不出来了。"他轻轻推了推他的伙伴，"你怎么想，天使，嗯？有想法吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔深思地抿紧了嘴唇，使得迷人的，惹人怜爱的小酒窝出现在他的两侧脸颊上。也很性感。是的，特别是最后一点。哦，你们好啊，性感的小酒窝。"好吧，我们总可以激起这群可怜的司炉们的动力和目的。"天使猜测道，耸着肩，上—_某人_啊，亚茨拉斐尔说话的时候真他妈的性感。"或者也许对他们唱歌？"但当他闭上嘴的时候就更性感了，克鲁利想，正了正脑袋。"他们看上去就好像他们能够用—"

一阵情感的冲动涌来，他再也无法忍受了，于是便对他做了那件事，在他的话说到一半的时候猛地把他推到铁铸的墙上，，然后以一个长长的，压迫的，最肯定的是十分令人兴奋的吻打断了那性感的声音。亚茨拉斐尔的嘴巴在突然袭击下惊讶地张开了，然后他本能地回应了，身上的每一块肌肉都异乎寻常地僵硬起来了。克鲁利又热又湿的舌头在亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里如此激烈地颤动着，如同蜂鸟的翅膀一样，或者沙漠中的蛇咔嗒作响的尾巴一样，它启动了他血流当中有规律的节奏：反转了血流、自然节律、所有上与下，天与地—天堂与地狱的感觉—而当克鲁利感到另一个生灵伴随着一声惊讶的愉悦的喘息被钉在那里时，他对着那发烫的嘴露齿而笑。

"亲爱的，司炉们—"

"咝咝咝—那又怎么样？"克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔的一只耳垂周围咝咝道，一点一点地啃着，吮吸着那只耳垂，使得天使发出各种无法想象的令人性奋的轻微的不安的声音。"就让他们看吧，我打赌他们会他妈的从中得到乐趣的。"他把一条腿绕在亚茨拉斐尔自己的腿周围，把他们的躯体贴在一起；把他们的激情贴在一起。"把嘴闭咝咝咝—上然后让我诱惑你吧，天使。"

亚茨拉斐尔确实这样做了，而当天使掌握控制权，_猛扑_过去的时候，轮到克鲁利因惊讶而喘息了：向前，向里，从正面，从周围，以同样的—如果不是更多的—迷恋的热情做出回应。他的手梳理着恶魔落满煤灰的头发，猛地把他向后推去，给了他一个充满情欲的，报复的吻；在这暂时毫无防备的敌人身上释放出他自己同样烈火般的，同样值得下地狱的热情。他们的双唇在忙乱中相触，狂野地挤压着碰撞，碰撞再分离，在每半秒钟的分离中吸入毫无必要的空气，而此时他们的双手撩拨着横过并滑到皮带搭扣的下面，进入炽热而令人迷醉的黑暗区域。当他们奋战的时候排出的蒸汽在他们周围翻涌，呈现出陈酿与新日的颜色，在他们周围缭绕；在橘黄色的背景下投射出他们完美的阴影…

然后，非常突然的，克鲁利孤身一人了。亚茨拉斐尔消失了。，克鲁利身体形成拱形，喘息着，而且—最令人恼怒的是—面对着一面空白的墙壁泄了气。他惊讶地退了回去；迷惑地环顾四周。

_嗯？_

"亚茨拉斐尔？"他叫道，以脚跟为轴转了个身。他最初的想法"_哦，那个鬼鬼祟祟的，性感的混蛋…_"在发现他身后的走廊里仍然不见亚茨拉斐尔的身影的时候迅速蜕变成了酸溜溜的"_什么该死的…_"他妈的怎么回事？

"亚茨拉斐尔？"他再次尝试，这一次更加警惕了。他的话在烟里只能传出五英尺远。

有什么事情不对劲。现在的房间有什么不一样的地方。克鲁利小心地走回到锅炉旁边，突然意识到：没有人在看着他，或者稍微注意他。

恶魔完全清醒起来，严肃下来了，恶魔在最近的一个司炉面前挥舞起一只手，而这位司炉正在铲煤的同时有节奏地对自己哼哼。"喂？"克鲁利说，"喂，对不起？"

没有回应。

好吧，这不好。他转过身—使他安心的是，他看见有人正直直地盯着他。

"嗨，"恶魔对那个司炉说，接近他。"你，额，你会不会碰巧看见了我的朋友呢？他片刻前还和我在一起…呃，对不起？先生？"

那人根本没有在看克鲁利。他在看着克鲁利目前所占据的那团空气。他径直望穿了克鲁利。

而他似乎在很努力地听着什么。他怒视着的脸上有一种极度的专注—从克鲁利透过污垢能够看出来的—就好像有人在他的耳边低语。然后，突然他的脸变得毫无表情，无动于衷。他耸了耸他宽大的肩膀，显然是回应某些并非克鲁利所说的事情。

"好吧，"那人耸耸肩，完全漠不关心，透过克鲁利盯着看。

然后他抬起一只脚，径直踏进了他的锅炉。

克鲁利气急败坏地试图说些什么，喘息着，却只发出了那种在试图同时说"什么！""不！""该死的"的时候的无法理解的声音。他不由自主地向前踏了一步，然后他才意识到他在做什么—但是他刚意识到这一点就又不由自主地突然停下了。

锅炉里有什么_出来_了，就在那个人刚刚踏进去自杀的地方。有人在从火里爬_出来_。

那是一个男人，但是是一个完全不同的男人：一个瘦削而优雅的身影，显然没有受到火焰的影响，没有被那难以置信的热度影响；一个穿着似乎是很时尚，很完美地剪裁的细条纹套装的男人；一个似乎并不在意他烧焦的袖子，以及卡在他除此之外特别整洁的鞋子上的白热的煤的男人；这疯狂的温度本应该融化这张完美，英俊，滋润过的脸。这是一个克鲁利希望永远都不要再见到的人—某个他完全忘记他曾被告知在本次航行当中将再次见到的人。他也不是个人类：他是个恶魔。

阿斯蒙蒂斯正了正领带，把袖口提到嘴边，轻轻吹灭了火焰。然后他微笑了，缓慢，慵懒而淫荡；歪了歪脑袋以便用他充满欲望的厚眼皮的眼睛欣赏另一个恶魔。

"你好，克鲁利。"

* * *

><p>【1】但是不得不提的是，大多数人在克鲁利身边都会和他们的短裤挣扎。<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: Orders

**-****第八章****-**

_**命令**_

一天之中的第二次—显然已经创纪录了—克鲁利眨了眨眼睛。更加刻意地，再一次眨了眨眼。

但是阿斯蒙蒂斯仍然站在他所在的地方，十分完美而真实。蒸汽蒸汽在他的套装周围盘旋而下，他眼睛闪耀的鲜红退回到平常的深红色。

克鲁利想起了怎么说话。

"自杀，"他斩钉截铁地说，他的声音虽然算不上粗犷，但也差不多了。"你就是这么做到的。你通过自杀移动。"

阿斯蒙蒂斯再度微笑起来，如此温柔仁爱。"没错，"他说，然后优雅地耸耸肩。"比飞快多了…而且更加令人愉快。"

克鲁利仍然震惊得说不出话来。他几乎无法相信，甚至在他亲眼目睹之后。真是令人作呕地巧妙。让别人自杀，然后当他们从人间下到地狱时，顺着他们堕落的灵魂向上爬。这几乎是人类会想到的那种事情。最终他想到对此说些什么了。

"好主意。"

"为什么这么说呢，谢谢你，克鲁利，"阿斯蒙蒂斯笑道，他更可能是从某个别的恶魔那里剽窃了这个想法的。"但是服毒是最好的方法。很干净。跳楼的简直是一团糟，而自焚…好吧。"他指了指他闷燃的脚踝，然后它便不再燃烧了。"一点也不理想。但是很快。而我希望再次见到_你_，克鲁利，越快越好。"

克鲁利无用的心脏开始狂跳。"哦？"他咽了一口。试图保持放松。"为什么？"

大恶魔伸长脖子看另外一个恶魔；看到了对这一切毫无察觉的工人，他们的机器，还有他们的火。

"这里噪音太大了，"他反感地说，然后他的眼睛又开始瞥着克鲁利，然后微笑了，短暂而诡秘，就好像想到了某个非常讨厌的主意。"我知道。"

然后，他毫不费力地抬起一只手，直到手掌与身体平行；就好像他在呼唤沉默，可能是。

司炉们像苍蝇一样坠落到地板上。每个锅炉的门都砰地关上了。烦人的蒸汽的咝咝声也逐渐消失了。

阿斯蒙蒂斯带着自我满足的傻笑观察现在更加安静和黑暗的房间。

"嗯。这就好多了。"

克鲁利盯着另一个恶魔身后的一个司炉。那人的眼睛大睁着—不自然的大—但是很奇怪的，没有聚焦，就好像他没有在看着_这里_，这个锅炉房，而是在看着别的地方。他痉挛着猝然一动，但是没有发出任何声音。他被困在了一个噩梦中。

"现在，"阿斯蒙蒂斯开始说。

克鲁利期待地扬起眉毛，试图看上去感兴趣而非吓坏了。

"黑暗委员会已经做出决定，"高阶恶魔手。"他们要给你一些特别而具体的命令。最重要的命令。"

阿斯蒙蒂斯此时向他走来，慢慢地踏出每一步，不紧不慢：让他等待。他的一举一动都显示出愉悦和满意，两者都是邪恶的那种。

"你会爱上它的。这任务充满雄心壮志。"

他们现在面对着面，距离彼此只有几英寸，以至于克鲁利能够感到逐渐消失的热度仍然在从那具躯体上放射出来；闻上去有硫磺和灰烬的气味，以及某些无可置疑地不健康的然而仍然吸引人的东西—是胶和汽油诱惑吸食它们的人继续下去，更深地吸气的方式【译注：目前吸食胶状物或汽油以产生欣快感的做法正在变得越来越常见。】。大恶魔更近地倾身，充满欲望的眼睛在克鲁利的双唇上停留了片刻，进一步延长了这紧张的片刻。又过了几秒，他轻轻地对着低阶恶魔的耳朵讲话。这几个字灼热地炙烤着他的皮肤，当他说出那最后的，命运般的判决时，这几个字充满邪恶的欢乐。

"_弄沉泰坦尼克号。_"

克鲁利发现他浑身变冷。"什么？"他说。

"_弄沉_她，"阿斯蒙蒂斯重复道，就像是品酒师晃动着杯中的葡萄酒，欣赏它的颜色一样享受着他说出去的话。"把她放逐到最深的深渊。牵着她的脖子领她接受屠杀。_用她的血将大西洋染红。_运用你的想象力。"

"但是…但是…"克鲁利既慌张又恐惧，磕磕巴巴地试图说出一句连贯的话，"但是她是无法沉没的！她是最不可能沉掉的船！"

阿斯蒙蒂斯以自认为高人一等的喜爱注视着克鲁利。"克鲁利。怎么突然这么谦虚了呢。我想起你的报告里面说，托马斯·安德鲁斯称其为'几乎无法沉没'；而你忽略了告知媒体这一关键的小副词【译注：原文是adjective，显然是作者搞错了。practically是个副词。】。做得很聪明。"

"但她是不正当行为的窝点！"克鲁利绝望地说，正抓住最后一根稻草。"所有那些…所有那些无可匹敌的奢华还有宴会后的自助吸烟区还有…填补了饕餮和贪婪的空白。_还有_欲望，"他补充道，想起了这位大恶魔的专长，作为额外的添增。"还有，_还有_，那些不平等，头等舱的还有—"

"你又谦虚了，克鲁利。这太不像你了。"阿斯蒙蒂斯温柔地打断了他，就好像是对一个小孩子的理论一样不屑一顾。"难道不是闻名世界的大部分都被资本统治，靠个人利益运行吗？过去的几个世纪你的努力确实得到了注意。"

"但是把她弄沉会使得西方世界在悲剧当中联合起来！"克鲁利再次绝望地尝试，"他们会求同存异，然后点起原谅的蜡烛，然后—"

阿斯蒙蒂斯一直在富有戏剧色彩地假装叹气，此刻再一次打断了他。"当亚当和夏娃第一次为你那该诅咒的苹果的味道而哀悼的时候，我甜蜜的小蛇，你见过团结吗？"

克鲁利被话题突然转换到这么一个他好久没有想到过的事情吓到了，暂时失去了警惕。

"当然没有，"阿斯蒙蒂斯圆滑地替他答道。"他们责怪彼此，而非接受他们的罪行和越轨行为。你还记得吗？然后他们开始滔滔不绝地_斗嘴_：人类的第一次争吵。"他自顾自地傻笑道，无疑愉快地想起了万魔殿的恶魔们在克鲁利从这悲伤的场景返回后从他脑海当中提取的画面。"哦，是的，"阿斯蒙蒂斯继续说，自顾自地点着头。"是的，泰坦尼克号会给人心带来如此大的痛苦。"他现在正直视着克鲁利，由于谈论根本的恶魔业务，眼睛变成了黑色，而在他强力的凝视之下—不再被温柔的屈尊俯就或是情色欲望所干扰—克鲁利突然强烈地意识到他们等级的差距有多么巨大；意识到这大恶魔所拥有的暂时没有被使用的力量，以及如果他选择运用它的话他能够做些什么。

"上帝本人无法弄沉的船应该以我们的主人撒旦的名义被弄沉，"阿斯蒙蒂斯说，可怕而无可改变。"人类应该为他们的乐观，他们的希望…以及他们的_信念_而懊悔，"他厌恶地咝咝道出"信念"一词，就好像这个词冒犯了他一样。"他们会质疑什么样的上帝会让祂的人民遭到如此随意的屠杀。他们会在接下来的一个世纪在这个纪念日升起旗帜—"

"等等，_这个_纪念日？"克鲁利打断道，无法控制自己。"你是说，在这次航程，在处女航？"

"是的，克鲁利，还要等到什么时候呢？"阿斯蒙蒂斯说，有点不耐烦。他眼中的地狱之火在流动到一半的时候被阻挡住了，他厌烦地叹了一口气。"瞧，就把这事干了，行不行？这是一笔大生意。路西弗本人已经表示对此计划有兴趣，尽管他现在已经让别西卜负责此事。"提到著名人物。巧妙地让克鲁利知道这件事的级别有多高；以及如果失败的话后果会是什么样。"我就知道我们都能指望你，克鲁利，"阿斯蒙蒂斯说，声音又变得温暖起来。"我知道在所有的恶魔中你能明白这件事情有多重要。"

克鲁利只是盯着他看。

"我知道，克鲁利，"恶魔继续说，如此温柔，如此迷人，甚至肤浅地可爱，"你会做到的。"

* * *

><p>亚茨拉斐尔醒来了，感到有硬东西在戳他柔软的腹部。他呻吟了一声，把眼睛睁开了一条小缝。<p>

然后及时坐直了。

"乃还好吗，先森？（你还好吗，先生？）"

亚茨拉斐尔再次跳了起来；盯着那位司炉离他只有几英寸的咄咄逼人的脸。

"我…我怎么的？"他一脸迷惑地问，揉着他令人不安地疼着的后脑。他上下打量了他。他全身都覆盖着煤灰。

"他问乃系不系还好，（他问你是不是还好，）"另一个家伙翻译道，他的伦敦土腔太重，很难听懂。

亚茨拉斐尔盯着他看。

"呃，"他磕磕巴巴的地说。

"俺想他创到他的头了。（我想他撞到他的头了）"

"俺搅得乃梭的对（我认为你说的对）。"

亚茨拉斐尔费劲地站了起来，用神迹驱散了头晕。

"我非常抱歉我得这么快就离开，"他礼貌地说，优雅地把双手合到一起，"但是你们两个好人有没有在这附近看到我的朋友呢？"

两个司炉盯着他看。

"黑头发？戴墨镜？高颧骨？"

两颗脑袋一起摇晃着。

亚茨拉斐尔蹙起眉头。"好吧。"

当司炉们离开的时候，他想着，多么古怪啊。确实令人惊慌。

他搜遍了整个锅炉房。然后是下一个。他一意识到这些房间实际上有多大的时候便停止了搜索。

那该死的恶魔可能去什么地方呢？

可能，因为找不到他，克鲁利先回他的套间了？是的。是的，当然了，有可能。亚茨拉斐尔自顾自地点着头，然后开始爬那将会（或至少，理论上讲，应该—亚茨拉斐尔对泰坦尼克号的布局的了解就和他对欲经【译注：**欲经**是古印度一本关于性爱的经典书籍，相传是由一位独身的学者伐蹉衍那所作，时间大概在1世纪和6世纪之间，很可能在印度文艺复兴的笈多王朝时期。—来自维基百科】的了解一样多）指引他们回到起点的梯子。

或者可能这是一场游戏？在发现套间空无一人时，他想道。这就是恶魔会干的那种愚蠢的事情，是不是？

亚茨拉斐尔孤独地坐在他离去的恋人的床上。

不。不，也不是这样。

伊斯梅留了言。天使叹了口气，把纸条捡了起来；一边嚼着冰冷黏滑的鳗鱼一遍略读着它不太令人愉快的内容。

可能是地狱—

然后房间里的每一盏灯都熄灭了。

亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地大叫，跳了起来，踩在了一盘感觉上像是剩下的炖辣牡蛎上。紧接着一束明亮的蓝光从天花板上照射下来，把他投射在这明亮而飘渺的聚光灯下。

"仁慈的上帝啊！"他震惊地大叫，抬起一只手臂挡住令人目眩的强光。

"没那么仁慈，"一个无形无体的声音从上面说。

亚茨拉斐尔的一只脚仍然很不舒服地踩在寿司上面，定住了。

那个声音同时暗示着极度的美丽和强大的力量；这个声音的轻柔的旋律与它的话语所传递的力量以及层层叠叠的嘲弄的冰冷相互矛盾；这是一位伟大的领导者的声音，一个毫无疑问要去尊敬—崇敬—的声音。

这声音…这光芒…

哦，天啊。

"向你致意，亚茨拉斐尔，"上帝之声米伦达冷漠的声音说。

"天啊，真的是—"

"五千九百一十六年，没错，"强大的炽天使说，不耐烦地搁置了闲谈，"亚茨拉斐尔，我恐怕这并不是一次社交访问。有一件事情引起了我们的注意，我们马上就要关于此事的更多信息。"

亚茨拉斐尔咽了一口，希望他的不适感并没有在他的脸上显露出来。"哦，什么事？"他对着光说。

"根据某个来源的声明，我们对你，还有某个你自从人类诞生起就熟识的恶魔的怀疑最近增强了。有人说那个恶魔是你"在地狱的对应者"；你的"同等且相反的存在"；还有…"片刻的沉默，就好像米达伦在笔记中翻找，"…如果你是'阴'，他就是'阳'…"

亚茨拉斐尔忍不住了—他发出一声短促轻微的笑声。

"你觉得这好笑，是不是，亚茨拉斐尔？"米达伦尖锐地问。

"哦，不，当然不是，"亚茨拉斐尔挣扎着控制住自己，"这只是中国哲学的委婉语让我发笑了，大人。"

炽天使继续说，就好像没有被打断一样。"这个恶魔的名字叫克鲁利，"他说。然后是一阵可怕的沉默。"我们接到通知说他是你的朋友。"

亚茨拉斐尔屏住呼吸。他身体当中残存的所有的幽默感都乘着矫健的翅膀飞走了，留下他独自一人，冰冷而恐惧。这就是了。这确实是不可避免的。他们最后肯定会想出来。

他沉默着，刺眼的蓝光增强了。光是以直线传播的，但是此刻米达伦的光芒似乎在弯曲；如同逐渐延展的无形无体的藤蔓一样潜伏盘曲在他的谈话对象周围。当束缚稍微变紧的时候亚茨拉斐尔的一声喘息卡在了嗓子眼儿里；这束缚把隐形的羽毛挤压到他脑袋的后部；束缚住他柔软的腰部。还没有到疼痛的程度—只是要引起他的注意。

米达伦的声音仍然冰冷而无情；如同海洋一样冰冷而无情。

"你否认吗，亚茨拉斐尔？"

亚茨拉斐尔不能说谎。不能在最强大的四名炽天使的凝视之下说谎。那就是对上帝说谎。他深深地吸了一口气，尽他在胸廓被如此束缚之下的最大努力。在他周围，光的牢笼紧紧地把他束缚在原地—困住他—但是现在他毫无畏惧。因为，当真相是你要说出的全部—你热爱和相信的全部—你怎么可能害怕呢？

因此，他自豪地凝视着那束光，当他讲话的时候，他的声音毫不颤抖。他径直向上凝视着天堂，大胆而坚决，金刚不坏。"不，大人。"他告诉米达伦—告诉上帝。"我不否认。"

* * *

><p>他不能弄沉泰坦尼克号。<p>

克鲁利的脚在移动，但他仅仅是模糊地意识到了这一点。

他_不能_弄沉泰坦尼克号。

他的脚步在擦亮的木质甲板上听上去很响。

弄沉泰坦尼克号！弄沉她！为什么是现在？为什么是_这艘船_？有那么多船可沉呢！

弄沉她。

他怎么可能弄沉她呢？他费了整整两年看着她缓慢地变成现实，从蓝图上的梦想变成了坚实的铁与木。他热爱泰坦尼克号。她是他最珍爱的实体所有物—甚至他的斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴也比不过她。他了解她内外的一切—他甚至影响了她的设计—而他花费了极其大的努力使得她尽可能地奢华，自我放纵和适合享乐。而他成功了。当他提及她的众多不正当的事情的时候他并不是在对阿斯蒙蒂斯夸大其词。泰坦尼克号是意见纯粹而美妙的罪恶的现代大作，而尽管克鲁利并没有期待他的努力会受到嘉许—他更多的是在为他自己的享受投资—他最意料不到的事情就是_这个_了。

_弄沉泰坦尼克号？_

好吧，他就是不会。他不会这样干的。他会沉掉一整支由更小的船组成的舰队—如果他一定要这样干的话他会沉掉一整支该死的_大型舰队_—如果这样能够拯救泰坦尼克号，他会在今后更努力地让灵魂下地狱。那会管用的，对不对？那会让地狱高兴吗？

不对，克鲁利悲惨地想道。他心上有什么沉重的东西，把他拽了下去：就好像这一整天黄金般的的欢乐与乐观都反炼金术之道而行之，变成了铅制的气球。

绝望。

因为地狱永远不会接受。地狱会亲自沉没泰坦尼克号来嘲弄他对她的爱慕，使他烦恼。地狱没有提供选择权。他是个恶魔。他不可能逃脱。要么沉掉她，要么和她一起沉下去。没有"游泳"这一选项—如果有的话，那也是在只有零上一度的水里游泳，而船则消失，沉入深渊。

弄沉泰坦尼克号。

克鲁利的双脚继续载着他前行。他不知道他要到哪里去。他脑子里的一小部分知道亚茨拉斐尔一定非常担心他，而那一小部分反过来也非常担心亚茨拉斐尔。

但是他得沉掉一艘船。他得弄沉泰坦尼克号。

弄沉泰坦尼克号。

地狱没有提供选择权。他是个恶魔。他不可能逃脱。

他没有选择。

克鲁利的手与冰冷的栏杆相遇。他的身体与围绕着他的冰冷的金属相遇。他的头脑只与冰冷的麻木相遇 ；还有绝望。他身体向前倾斜，吸了一口气；让清新的咸空气刺痛他的鼻孔。

他是个恶魔。他不可能逃脱。

他得弄沉泰坦尼克号。

亚茨拉斐尔的搜索，由于没有特别做出决定，使得他来到了船头。今天晚上天很黑，黑色的天空中没有月亮；就好像一个眼罩压在他的眼睛上，沉重而令人窒息。

他得找到克鲁利。他得告诉他。他得警告他。

船头处有一个身影就在那里，在墨色的平静海洋上呈现出侧面的剪影：某个瘦削的人，长着闪亮的黑色头发，衣服剪裁的有棱有角。

那正是亚茨拉斐尔所需要的全部。

"克鲁利！"他叫道，开始小跑。"克鲁利！"

他现在离恶魔只有几米了—因为他确定那是他—但是克鲁利仍然没有转过身问候他。

"克鲁利—"

当恶魔的侧面轮廓进入视野当中之时，亚茨拉斐尔突然停住了，恐惧地屏住了呼吸。

克鲁利完全静止地站着，抓栏杆抓得如此之紧以至于他的指关节变白了，而且在抖动。他的皮肤憔悴而灰暗，而他在专注地咬着牙。

但是最让人不安的是他的眼睛：他的太阳眼镜后面是一种可怕的，完全邪恶的暗红色光芒，把他整张沉重的面孔都映成了血红色。

亚茨拉斐尔感到自己失去了血色。

"克鲁利，你怎么—你—怎么—"

克鲁利的头痉挛地微微动了动—就好像他试图去看天使，却办不到。

"茨拉—斐尔，"他喘息着，透过咬着的牙齿。"快走—你—不需要—看到这个。"

"克鲁利，怎么了？"亚茨拉斐尔吓坏了。"克鲁利，你在干什么？"

克鲁利发出一声可怕的呻吟，介于痛苦的喘息和恼怒的啜泣之间。

"我_办不到_！"他哭道，充满了如此的绝望以至于亚茨拉斐尔感到他自己的心都被猛地拉了一下。"求你了！我不得不做！"

"不得不做什么？"

克鲁利痉挛地摇着头，再次喘息起来。"不—我不得不—我不得不—"

"克鲁利！"亚茨拉斐尔担心地大叫，伸出手去碰他，然后当一阵生物空间静电击中了他的手指的时候缩了回来。"克鲁利—"

"我得弄沉它！"

亚茨拉斐尔定住了。

克鲁利现在开始气喘了，空气从他的牙缝里通过的时候发出刺耳的声音。他的眼睛如同地狱之口。"我得—弄沉—泰坦尼克号，"他重复道，似乎把他所有的全部能量都注入了这些字句当中。他悲惨地呻吟着。"我不得不做。地狱—恶魔—命令—船…"

沉默降临了。冰冷刺骨的寒风使得他们的头发在脸颊周围抽动。刺痛他们的皮肤。

亚茨拉斐尔仍然没有动。然后，毫不在乎后果，他伸出手，放在克鲁利的脸上。当剧烈的，比荨麻刺还要厉害的刺痛传过他的皮肤的时候，他几乎畏缩了，但仍然没有放松。他强迫自己用自己的双眼包容那双放光的深红色眼睛；用他自己的恐惧来包容他的恐惧。

"克鲁利，"亚茨拉斐尔说，足够平静，恐慌仅仅是匆匆藏在表面之下—"克鲁利—请你—放弃。你得让我帮你。放弃吧。"

长长的片刻沉默，只有咆哮的海洋的涌动，而天使和恶魔凝视着彼此的双眸—蓝眼睛盯着红眼睛；夏天的雨水扑灭了森林大火。然后，克鲁利放弃了，发出一声苦恼和羞愧的巨大叹息，克鲁利慢慢回来了。他的脸放松了；他双目后面可怕的火焰开始黯淡下去；亚茨拉斐尔感觉到他手上的刺痛不再锋利。

几乎没有呼吸，他慢慢地用他的手握住恶魔的手，而恶魔的手仍然紧紧地攥着栏杆，就好像飞机被击中的飞行员即使在飞机迅速跌到地面时仍然会紧紧地攥着损坏的操纵杆。他轻轻地把手指头撬开，一个接一个，直到克鲁利站着，手放在体侧，低着头。他由于费力，全身都在颤抖。

亚茨拉斐尔颤抖地呼出一口气。"我亲爱的，"他低语道。这并不是一个问题，但是却有一种恳求的声调；他在询问。

克鲁利把头靠在天使的肩头。

"我不得不做，天使，"他嘟哝道，而亚茨拉斐尔能够感觉到他的胸中有痉挛，就好像恐惧和绝望的抽搐；没有泪水的啜泣。"我没有选择。我是个恶魔。我不得不做。"

亚茨拉斐尔拥抱着他；无言地安慰着他。

"但是我做不到，"克鲁利听上去既胆战心惊又洋洋得意。"不管我多努力地召唤它，都不管用了。我只是在我这样做的时候无意识地驱散它。我没法让它到来。"

他一直在试图召唤冰山，亚茨拉斐尔意识到。他最初从克鲁利的话中感到的本能的恐惧被一阵强烈的同情和怜悯所代替，对他的痛苦实在是非常理解。理解他作为一名群众员工，服从命令的苦衷。以及为此自我憎恨。

"我不知道该怎么办，亚茨拉斐尔，"克鲁利靠着他的肩膀说。"我爱这艘该死的船。如果我做的话就会下地狱—不做的话也会下地狱。反正我已经要下地狱了。"

亚茨拉斐尔握得更紧了，紧紧地闭上眼睛，希望他不管用什么方法能够把克鲁利的忧虑挤压出来。然后他定住了。

"也可能不会。"他想到了一个主意。

"嗯？"

亚茨拉斐尔从他们的拥抱中抽身而出，感觉到他整个人都兴奋起来。"好吧，我是个天使，不是吗？"

克鲁利茫然而不耐烦地盯着他。亚茨拉斐尔迅速地继续开始说。

"_好吧_，我是敌人。对手。阻挠你地狱的诡计和命令是我的工作。"

克鲁利茫然地盯着他。

"所以我们为什么不假装我挫败了你弄沉泰坦尼克号的计划？对你的上级解释船上有个天使，你无力阻止他—说你做了一切你能做的。我很确定你仍然会遭到报应，当然了，但是就没那么严重了。而泰坦尼克号也会在另一天扬帆起航的。"

克鲁利缓慢而悲伤地微笑了。"没那么简单，"他无精打采地耸耸肩。"但这不是个坏主意。我猜这能够给我们点时间。"

亚茨拉斐尔对他露出了一个轻微的，颤抖的微笑。他想要告诉他一切都会好的—_他们_都会好的—但是他已经知道他们不会。对于他们来说，没有快乐的结局。他想起了他要告诉克鲁利的事情—米达伦告诉他的事情一定会发生—但是现在，当恶魔处于如此不符合他性格的绝望之中的时候，他不能这样做。他自己的消息会使得弄沉泰坦尼克号对他们来说就像是弄沉圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子池塘上的一艘玩具船。

一次解决一个问题吧，亚茨拉斐尔想，把他的恋人拉得更近一些。也许我们能够处理好。毕竟一切真理最开始的时候都是亵渎上帝的言行。

他猜想如果他对自己的话有信心的话就会有所帮助。

不管所有这些。此时此刻，不管他们迷茫的未来前方是什么，他们只能在1912年4月14日的晚上拥抱着彼此，假装他们是自由的；假装这能够持续下去；假装他们和星空下相拥的任何一对恋人一样。谁知道他们还有多少时间能这样做？谁知道，他们一被分开—而他们会的：毫无疑问—他们会不会被允许再见到彼此？无论如何，这次航行还有整整一周；当然他们能在这段时间内想出一个计划。并不是今天晚上就是他们相处的最后一夜了。

克鲁利，紧紧地抱着亚茨拉斐尔的同时也被亚茨拉斐尔紧紧抱着，睁开眼睛，看到了布满星星的天空。无法停止叹息。

然后他感到自己的嘴在恐惧当中张开了。

在他的视线前方便是桅杆瞭望台，当他早些时候走过去的时候在那里他感觉到两个被半冻住的年轻人驻守在瞭望台上。当他盲目地走过去，因为他的目的而麻木的时候，他听到他们谈论他。但现在两个身影变成了三个。

恶魔能够在黑暗中视物，而且他们能看得很远。而克鲁利能够看到阿斯蒙蒂斯站在离那两个人之一只有几英寸的地方，向着他的耳朵里低语。

然后他感觉到当亚茨拉斐尔注意到克鲁利肩膀上方的什么东西的时候，在他的怀抱中变得僵硬了，某些克鲁利看不见的东西；某些海里的东西。他放开了他，转过身来。

冰山硕大无朋；棱角分明，剃刀般锋利，令人毛骨悚然。它的宽度至少是船的三倍，至少也有五十英尺高。它在暗夜当中勾画出一个明亮的轮廓。它径直向他们撞来。

克鲁利从肩上往回看向瞭望员。他们的视野中空无一物；阿斯蒙蒂斯给他们施了魔法。他们没有看见。他们不会看见了。

他再度转身；看到了亚茨拉斐尔大睁的，惊慌的眼睛。在那似乎要永远延续下去的十分之一秒当中，他们先盯着彼此，再看向冰山。

然后他们转过身，跑了起来。


	10. Chapter 9: Hard to Starboard

**原作者的话：祝大家圣诞快乐！这是一个付出的季节，我给你们带来了迟到的第九章！我为晚发而道歉；恐怕在当时我有一些很严重的生活问题，当时发我感到不太合适。不管怎样，我衷心希望你们能够喜欢这一章，尽管这是我认为我有必要再次强调我不拥有《泰坦尼克号》的少数几章之一。你认出来的任何台词，角色等等都不属于我！我只是在詹姆斯****·****卡梅伦的不可言说的沙坑里面玩耍。**

**大家假日快乐，吻你们。**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**第九章****-**

_**右满舵**_

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔转过身，尽可能快地向舰桥跑去；跑得如此快以至于四月冰冷的空气撕扯着他们的面颊，用它冻人的手指犁过他他们的衣服，他们沉重的脚步声在抛光过的甲板上回响着刺耳的砰砰声。他们跑了又跑，当他们离得足够近，能够注意到一等船员威廉姆·默多克在舰桥上值勤的孤独身影时，他们一起疯狂地喊道：

"冰山！有冰山！"

"就在前方！"

"那里有座该死的冰山！"

"冰山，伙计！**冰山**！"

当威廉姆·默多克再次抬起头来，他视力较差的人类眼睛适应了一下，然后他也看到了黑暗当中鬼魂般苍白的形状，耸立在海天之间，那可怕的静止的死亡之幽灵，就在他们的前方。他的嘴在恐惧之中张开了；脸上失去了血色；在他的身体需要被告知之前，他就已经向舰桥上跑去了。克鲁利，比喜欢吃甜食的天使更快一步，首先到达了舰桥，和默多克同时到达—把年轻的六等船员詹姆斯·穆迪推到一边—他急迫地对舵手喊道：

"冰山！转向！"

紧接着他和默多克同时记起了术语，"_右满舵_！"

"右满舵！"穆迪重复道，但是克鲁利已经推挤过去，把舵手推到一边，亲自转动舵轮，比任何人类都更快，两只手尽他最大的努力转着舵轮。没有人阻止他。多余的舵手退了回去，恐惧地盯着现在清晰可见的正在到来的冰山。

"转向！转向！快转向！"默多克喊道，跑过他们，向引擎室发信号让他们停止，把引擎发报装置的金色杠杆推前推后到_全速倒退_。而亚茨拉斐尔，作为一个天使他存在的纤毫都绝望地想要帮助，在左舷做了同样的事情。随着一声音乐般的，不协调的，如同自行车铃一样的响声晃到了位。

克鲁利的舵已经打到头了。

"舵已经打到头了，先生！"穆迪对他的上级喊道，而他的上级再一次经过他跑到了舰桥上。亚茨拉斐尔的双脚在舱室中央生了根，无法移动，盯着迅速移动的冰山—仍然就在他们的前方。从机械装置传来两声铃响：工程师们的回应信号。他们受到了信息。他们现在在表面已经没有什么可做的了。

珍贵的时间一秒一秒地不断流逝，但是泰坦尼克号—对于那些在舰桥上悬着一颗心的人们来说—似乎仍然不断地向前航行，速度还是那么快，径直驶向她的命运。

"她为什么没有转向？"亚茨拉斐尔面如土色，双目圆睁，说出了所有人心里在想着的事情。

克鲁利的手把舵轮抓得如此近以至于他的手都发白了。他的脸由于恐惧面无血色。_因为我坚持安小一点的舵，_他想。_因为我。_传来了一阵可怕的声音，就像是一条蛇正被掐死，然后他意识到这声音是他自己发出来的。

船仍然径直向前航行，毫不动摇。泰坦尼克号与巨大的冰山（Both Titanic and the titan）都坚守阵地，就好像处于一种胶着状态；这是致命的比试胆量的游戏。两者似乎都不愿意动弹。

"舵打满了吗？"默多克从舰桥上喊道。

"打满了，先生！"穆迪叫道。

亚茨拉斐尔转过身，面对克鲁利。恶魔仍然牢牢地握着舵轮，有那么一刻，尽管他带着闪光的太阳眼镜，他们四目相对。亚茨拉斐尔看到了克鲁利的内在：看到了他的绝望；他的挫败；他无法承受的罪恶感。他强烈的自我谴责。而天使看到这一幕，感到如此强烈的愤怒在他的心中燃烧—怎么有人_敢_—任何恶魔或天使，任何魔鬼或上帝—使得他的爱人受到如此折磨？他们怎么敢让他承担这样的责任，让他们两个承担这样的责任？先是天堂然后是地狱—把他们分离开来。

他不会让他们这样做的！

于是他以脚跟为轴转过身，尽他最大的努力把注意力集中在那邪恶而危险的冰山上，然后开始推。他把双手举在身前，手掌向上，然后尽可能用力地猛推空气。他向它倾身向前，如此向前以至于如果他是人类的话他就会摔倒，把组成空气的亚原子粒子推挤到一起，推到一边，如此用力以至于他都能够感觉到当这些例子碰到冰山的时候与之碰撞。但是他有足够的力量把它击退吗？

有。她不可能那么快就开始转向，但是，尽管令人痛苦地缓慢，大船确实开始移动了。她开始向左移动。她能做到的。

亚茨拉斐尔不能呼吸了。他比之前推得更用力了。而他身后的克鲁利也握得更用力了。

她能够做到…

舱室里鸦雀无声。船仍然在转弯…但还不够快。冰山已经占据了整个天际线，如此近，如此可怕：冰山呈现出锯齿状，凶恶而残暴，完全冷漠无情。当残酷的物理定律结束这一切的时候，亚茨拉斐尔感到他凡人的躯体的内部产生了呕吐感：当他终于意识到这一点的时候。

她做不到了。她不会做到。

然后一个站在船头的剪影向他们跑来。他恐慌的喊叫声在沉默的舱室里回荡，而这喊叫声带来的是他们的命运：

"_要撞上了！"_

亚茨拉斐尔痉挛地吸了一口气；听到克鲁利亦然。

然后传来一阵巨大的尖锐刺耳的响声，就好像地狱中所有的哈比鸟同时开始哀鸣；比一千根指甲抓挠黑板的声音更加可怕；刺耳嘈杂的尖叫声回响不绝。泰坦尼克号的尖叫声回响不绝。他们脚下的地面抖动着，振动顺着他们的身体传播；默多克抓住栏杆的手在抖动；亚茨拉斐尔抓住一根金色的操纵杆来稳住自己；克鲁利不放松地抓着的舵轮在颤抖。全船都感到了这巨大的创伤，装满乘客的大舱在摇晃，冰块掉下来散落在甲板上，门在铰链上颤抖。史密斯船长被震醒了；托马斯·安德鲁斯，正就着一杯淡白兰地研读他最近的笔记，惊慌地向上看去，看到了颤抖的枝形吊灯。

听上去就像泰坦尼克号正被撕成两半。

"天上的神，我们的父啊…（Deo et patris）"亚茨拉斐尔双目圆睁，悄声说道。

默多克转过身喊道，"_左_满舵！"

"左满舵！"穆迪对克鲁利喊道，后者已经开始转动舵轮。默多克转过身，嘴巴张开，惊恐地看着冰山继续撕扯着泰坦尼克号。

"那些门！"克鲁利突然说，他的手仍然在转动舵轮。亚茨拉斐尔转身转得如此快以至于他的卷发在前额上拍打着。"那些门！"恶魔重复道。他像死人一样苍白；他头发与皮肤的反差是巨大的。"水密门！快关上它们，快！"

水密门是托马斯·安德鲁斯的主意：在出现漏洞的时候每个位于船体底部的水密舱都可被关掉，以防止进一步进水。理论上说它是万无一失的。实际上…

在克鲁利身后有一块嵌板，上面有一排没有被点亮的灯泡，如果门被关上就会被点亮。亚茨拉斐尔跑过去盯着面前各种各样的操纵杆和按钮，带着仓促而优柔寡断的疑惑看着它们。

"在你左边，在你左边！"克鲁利焦虑不安地喊道。他向着旁边的一个开关扭了一下脑袋，使得他顺滑的头发飞到了脸上。"那边那个！转动它！"

亚茨拉斐尔看到了那个开关，用手抓住它。他所需要做的就是转动它，然后是上面的那个，然后锅炉房里所有的门都会关上…但是下面的人怎么办呢？他们会及时逃出来吗？

"_亚茨拉斐尔_！"克鲁利尖叫道。"没有时间了！别管那些司炉了，他们会照顾好自己的！_现在_就把门关上！"

亚茨拉斐尔跳了起来，然后对天堂喘息着说，"原谅我吧！"然后正当默多克跑进来想要做同样的事情的时候，转动了两个开关。亚茨拉斐尔恐惧地盯着一个一个小灯泡亮了起来。他想知道多少人能够逃出生天；如果有破口的话有多少人会淹死在下面，如果没有的话有多少人会被困在下面。

此刻舱室中一片沉默和静止；虚无是如此深切，以至于一动就会导致这个世界的内爆。莫测高深的恐惧，切入房间里的每一个灵魂，以及很多房间外的灵魂。他们不能呼吸。他们动弹不得。这种静止就像是疾病：就像是石化。这就像是死亡。

默多克的脸像克鲁利的脸一样苍白，因流汗而黏滑。他在用颤抖的声音毫无表情地命令的时候似乎并没有注意到天使和恶魔，"记下时间…写在日志里。"

"是，先生。"穆迪立刻离开了。

克鲁利终于放开了舵轮。他和亚茨拉斐尔一样，不再抖动了：他震惊地完全静止地站着。亚茨拉斐尔没有想到去安慰他：他们同样需要安慰。房间里的每一个人都独自站着，孤独的身影凝固在他们自己苦恼的小圈子里，他们的恐惧已经超过了语言所能传达的。

然后他们身后的门砰地一声打开了，史密斯船长出现了，领带没系，西服背心的扣子没扣，但双目闪耀着不容置疑的权威。老海员怒视着整个房间，看到了对两个现在无事可做地站着的乘客，然后尖锐地对他的一等海员说：

"怎么回事，默多克先生？"

默多克不得不咽了一口，让自己恢复平静，再回答。"冰山，先生。"他的手—和他温柔的苏格兰腔—都在颤抖。"我向右打满舵，然后让引擎全力后退，但是太近了。我试图向左绕过它，但是她还是撞上了，而且—"

"关闭水密门！"史密斯大步向外走到舰桥上。

"水密门已关闭，先生！"默多克急忙跟上他。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔，被单独留下来在一起，仍然没有动。在片刻分离的沉默后，他们的目光终于相遇了。

克鲁利咽了一口，然后他用一个几不可闻的词总结了差不多所有人的想法。

"_操。_"

* * *

><p>距离碰撞已经过去了整整十分钟。这十分钟都用在了叫醒确实不想被叫醒的要人；沏茶而不喝；白白等着托马斯·安德鲁斯和木匠约翰·哈钦森做完评估返回。<p>

终于安德鲁斯步态轻盈地走进聊天室（译注：原文chartroom，恐为chatroom之误），两旁是船长和木匠，后面紧跟着穿着浴袍和毛绒拖鞋的伊斯梅。史密斯、默多克、大副亨利·怀尔德，以及两个没人想到打发走的陌生人分开，让他们通过。

"这实在是太不幸了，船长！"伊斯梅焦虑不安地说。房间里的几个人，包括那两个陌生人，不得不忍住把这个傻瓜狠狠地揍一顿的冲动。

安德鲁斯把他的一张蓝图铺开来。他的脸很红，潮乎乎的都是汗，他的表情非常烦恼：这件事本身就很让人不安。造船大师甚至没有抬起头问候房间里的人们，实在是对当下局势太过于专心致志了。他把巨大的蓝图铺平在书桌上：这是一幅完美而整洁的船的龙骨的素描，白色的铅笔线井井有条地分布在深蓝背景上。两个陌生人之一—金发的，无疑女里女气的那个—快速移到他的身边，用一只手固定住卷曲的一角；安德鲁斯用最细微的点头表达他的感激。

"水在十分钟内就会上升到龙骨以上十四英尺，"他开始说，当他讲话的时候向图表上相应的地方指着，"在艏尖舱；在所有三个货舱；以及在六号锅炉房。"

"没错，先生，"双目圆睁的木匠证实道。

"我们什么时候能开始，该死的！"伊斯梅从他们后面不耐烦地吼道。

"是五个水密舱！"安德鲁斯大叫道，与船长交换了严肃而意味深长的目光，决定与他进行目光接触，即使是他的合作设计者（译注：指伊斯梅）也没有得到这一殊荣。伊斯梅没有注意到这一点，又开始无休无止地踱步，而安德鲁斯继续说，"如果她的前四个水密舱被破坏，她仍然能浮在水面上，但是如果是五个的话就不行了。"他长久地盯着船长，然后再一次强调，"_五个的话就不行了。_"

这些话一出口，房间里一下子变得十分，十分沉寂。

安德鲁斯再一次查看起蓝图，把他的手划过蓝图以便向大家展示。他试图自信而专业地讲话，但是无力阻止情绪影响他的声音。"她会从头部开始下沉，水会从舱壁顶端漫过去—在E层甲板，从一层到下一层，越来越往后—我们无法阻止。"

史密斯船长碰了碰地图。"那些泵：如果我们把门打开—"

"泵会给你争取时间，但只有几分钟！"安德鲁斯摇着头，整个人一副烦恼忧虑的样子。他的眼睛重新看向泰坦尼克号的骨架，他心爱的大作，当他再次开始讲话的时候他的话语承载着他们肩上的危机的全部重量。在他的心上。"从此时此刻开始，不管我们做什么…泰坦尼克号都会沉没。"

可怕而沉重的沉默降临了：这沉默烧灼撕扯着它暴露出来的赤裸的事实。他们全都意识到，这是真的。这艘船—不可沉没的泰坦尼克号，梦想之船，人类曾经创造出来的最大的移动物体—的命运已经注定了。

"但是这艘船不能沉！"伊斯梅不肯相信，爆发了出来，就好像暗示这一点是极其荒谬的。

另外一个陌生人发出了愤怒的咝咝声，这个陌生人戴着他由设计师量身定做的太阳眼镜，介于完全的荒谬和完全的时尚之间，似乎是在模仿黑手党。安德鲁斯突然责骂起他的合作设计者来，以此赞同了那个人；并非愤怒的责骂—因为他不是那种会气冲冲讲话的绅士—但仍然唐突无礼。

"她是铁制的，先生—我向你保证，她能沉没的！"他厉声说。伊斯梅双目圆睁；他定在了他所站的地方。"而且她确实会沉没。这是数学上的必然。"

这次的沉默深远而漫长。又过了几分钟。

"我们还有多少时间？"老船长的声音平稳而冷静。

安德鲁斯仔细检查了他的蓝图，在脑中计算着。然后他停了下来，他的眼睛里充满可怕的哀愁。就像是被打败了一样。他讲话的时候，声音很温柔。"一个小时。至多两小时。"

两个陌生人已经忘记了呼吸，而听起来并非只有他们如此。房间里的所有人，以及在他们身后的走廊里聚起来倾听的至少六个船员，都没有发出一点声音。

史密斯船长说出了那个没有人敢问的问题。

"默多克先生，船上有多少人？"

默多克的脸直放光，然后不得不咽了一口才能回答。他看上去快哭了。"两千二百人，先生。"

史密斯缓缓转过身。他长满胡须，布满褶皱的脸在他对他的雇员们讲话的时候冰冷而忧郁；冷冰冰地低下头，拙劣地假装问候。"那么我相信你的船会上头版头条的，伊斯梅先生。"

沉默再度降临，人们都望着厚颜无耻的总经理，终于意识到：是他下令加速！如果不是他的话，冰山警告就会被更严肃地看待；速度就会被检查；冰山就会被及时发现…然后一下子，正当史密斯再次开口要讲无疑是严厉谴责的话语的时候，金发的绅士向前踏出一步，举起手掌。每双眼睛都转过来看着他。这人极其鲜亮的蓝眼睛在精致的小眼镜后面单纯地眨着，并且，由于某些难以解释的原因，使得所有谴责的思想都停止了。

"我亲爱的伙计们，我们今晚没有责怪别人的时间了，"他平静地说，语速很快，毫不害羞。他完美而清晰的声音像他的外表一样英式，像蜂蜜一样可爱。听到这样的声音，人们几乎可以想象他们已经到家了，回到了南安普顿，或者伦敦，用精致的骨瓷茶具喝伯爵茶，读着《每日电讯报》消磨掉淫雨霏霏的周日夜晚。这声音如同一个温暖的拥抱，安慰着他们，向他们保证一切都会好的—即使他们死在这艘船上。这位奇怪的绅士继续说，安详地把手合到一起。"这位安德鲁斯先生说我们只有一个小时了；我建议我们都去工作，确保尽可能多的人能够在来不及之前下船到达安全地点。你们同意吗？"

整个房间里，人们深深地，平静地吸气。人们几乎能够闻到茶叶的气味；大幅报纸上晾干的油墨味；从冒着蒸汽的茶杯里泡得潮乎乎的消化饼干【1】。他们能够闻到家的气味。

史密斯显然没受到影响，他严肃地看着这个戴眼镜（译注：原文bespeckled，恐为bespectacled之误）的家伙，这个设身处地为他着想的敢说话的陌生人，但就是不能想出一句有力的反驳。他只好简短地点头，他现在完全回想起了他的专业素质，然后，受到行动的激励，他转向他的一等船员。有好多事情要做。"默多克先生，命令船员们准备好救生船。我希望所有乘客都立刻被唤醒，并被指引到救生船所在的甲板。"

"是，先生。"默多克转瞬间就离开了。

史密斯又看向他的大副。"怀尔德先生，让剩余的船员到吊艇柱指挥登船—伊斯梅先生，我希望你去帮忙。"

怀尔德、伊斯梅，以及剩余的船员分散开来了。

"也许我们最好也把求救信号发出去？"金发的那个用乐于助人而端庄娴静的腔调建议道，使用这种腔调的人显然不想贬低领导者的权力，然而仍然感到有必要指出他的错误。"摩罗斯电码，是不是？"

"是摩尔斯电码，"那个比他年轻点的，黑头发的人说—可能是他的学生，或是恋人—而史密斯船长模糊地注意到他有点结巴：他发"s"音的时候有点不寻常地拖长。"CQD求救信号。还有新的SOS求救信号。"

"好的，"史密斯点点头，目光恍惚了。最可怕的电码。他转向造船大师，后者正缓慢而仔细地卷起他的蓝图，手在卷曲的纸张的每一个弯上停留着，就好像要永远记住这种感觉就好像他以后再也不会把它展开了。而这一点，无疑是正确的。"安德鲁斯先生…"

他不需要命令安德鲁斯做任何事情，他们都知道这一点。船上没有比他更胜任的人了。史密斯低下了他白发苍苍的头。"安德鲁斯先生，我信任你能够做最合适的事情。"

安德鲁斯无言地点着头，又摆弄起他的蓝图来。

史密斯转向两个陌生人。"现在—"

但是船长永远不会知道这二人的身份了，因为克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔已经走了。

* * *

><p>美国人和其他国家的人请注意：消化饼干（Digestive）是一种优质的老牌子英国饼干（北美洲叫曲奇）通常浸在热饮料里，如茶或咖啡，由于其湿着的时候容易碎裂的特征，捞出来之后要尽快吃掉。巧克力味消化饼干和鞋子、抗生素、干细胞技术【1a】以及气候控制柜是亚茨拉斐尔在1925年经常提及的人类迄今为止最伟大最震惊世界的创新。<p>

【1a】好吧，所以说天使并不应该支持干细胞研究—他们要保卫声明的神圣性，如此这般—但是亚茨拉斐尔诚实地说在这一点上不能遵从天堂通常完美的不可言说的逻辑。而地狱，克鲁利在2011年12月说，还没有决定他们是否支持此事。

* * *

><p><strong>原作者结尾的话：再一次祝大家假日快乐！我下周五一定会把第十章贴上来的！而且，因为现在是圣诞节，我能不能请求我亲爱的读者们留下一条小小的评论让我有个光彩一天呢？哪怕就说一句你在读这篇文章。你们留下的每一条评论都会使得北极的一个小精灵（还有我）高兴地微笑。<strong>

**哦，还有：詹姆斯****·****霍纳的泰坦尼克号原声碟里相应的曲目是"****Hard to Starboard"****，配这章很完美，我推荐你们听一下！**

**圣诞快乐！**


	11. Chapter 10: A Building Panic

**-****第十章****-**

_**不断增长的恐慌**_

亚茨拉斐尔走在恶魔前面一点的地方。他有意无意地把脸转了过去；足够保持在克鲁利的视线之外。他走的很快；他像是个知道自己要往哪去的人一样走着。

他不知道。

克鲁利发现这是他特有的一种言行举止。当他们分别走着的时候他想了起来；想起了罗马陷落之后的那一天天使是怎样问他是不是想喝茶；想起了西班牙舰队的袭击的第一夜，他们是怎样沉默地在康沃尔半岛上的一家小咖啡馆沉默地用餐，桌布是红色的方格图案，特色菜是巴斯鱼。以及—克鲁利记起了早些时候床第之间的对话—天使是怎样飞过伦敦大火。他要"看看颜色"。用自己的眼睛来看，这超过他控制能力的受难。摆正此事已经超过了他作为一位权天使的能力。忍受此事也已经超过了他的能力。

他知道，这是亚茨拉斐尔所知道的唯一可以用来哀悼的方式：坚持住，像以往一样行事。

从他们后面传来了叫喊声，以及机械叮当作响的声音。有人用力地吹口哨；有人喊叫着发号施令；螺栓被劈断；救生筏上的毡布被扯了下去。人们拖拉东西的时候喊叫着"拉啊！拉啊！"，如同仪式般的咏唱。泰坦尼克号的甲板上布满跑来跑去的船员，就好像极度焦躁不安的蚂蚁，而且，就好像这还不够混乱，头顶的四座大烟囱尖叫着发出嘶嘶声，把冷却引擎释放出的蒸汽排放到大气当中。

当他们抵达接近沉寂的船尾时，克鲁利犹豫了。他让亚茨拉斐尔先走；用手紧紧握着栏杆就好象这样就能够让她永远保持在现在的水平状态。他看着如同包围着他们的海洋表面一样平静的天使；他不让他的身体发出一丝颤抖。

亚茨拉斐尔在耶稣被钉死在十字架上的时候曾经哭泣过。克鲁利当时在那之后在有霉味的酒馆里尴尬地拍着他的肩膀；拒绝了Guv'nor Pontius的庆祝宴会来陪伴他。亚茨拉斐尔曾经在他的第一个也是最后一个学徒死去的时候哭泣，那是在十八世纪的某个时候。他的名字叫查尔斯。查理。当肝炎一个接一个地夺走他家人的生命的时候他只有十九岁。亚茨拉斐尔当时亲自护理这个孩子。当晚克鲁利曾让亚茨拉斐尔在他的肩上哭泣；曾经拥抱着他，嘘着他，递给他一瓶接一瓶的酒直到新一天的阳光从门底漏进来，而"不可言说"成为了那些无休无止的，毫无意义的不可能说出来的词之一，最好保留给那些无话可说的人来谈论。

亚茨拉斐尔很少哭。克鲁利不能为此责备他。如果你活得像他们这么长…这会要了你的命的。

此时此刻，亚茨拉斐尔把他的头放在前臂上，趴在栏杆上，就好像在祈祷一样，哭泣着。

克鲁利定住了。

天使的眼泪，不得不说，是奇怪的东西。这泪水在他最脆弱的时候流下—他最黑暗的哀愁、最深切的痛苦和最绝望的时光—这泪水的最终目的是作为天使的最后一道防线：使得任何干预利益能够这样的脆弱的对手精神错乱；这也是为了羞辱上述的对手，因为如果上帝想要的话，他确实可以变成个混蛋。

不幸的是，严格上讲，克鲁利基本上可以算是这样一个对手。

正是因此，克鲁利没有做一个普通的恋人应做的事情—像是把天使搂在怀里摇晃；在他的耳边低语着安慰的话语；也许还会有诗意地在他的小手指上蘸一滴眼泪—恶魔却发现自己踏上前去，羞愧得肩膀垂落，眉毛蹙起，然后在他知道发生了什么之前，便脱口而出：

"船上没有足够的救生船都是因为我，亚茨拉斐尔。"

亚茨拉斐尔停止了哭泣。他抬起头来，眼睛红通通的，晕头转向着，就好像刚刚醒过来一样。他向他的对手眨着眼睛。

"什么？"他说。

克鲁利无力阻止自己。这是一种身体的需要，如同呕吐一样不自主；就好像他所有的罪孽都化成了体内的灰烬，而他唯一的解脱就是把它们全都咳出来。

"都是因为我，亚茨拉斐尔！"他喊道，踏上前去，绝望地抓住天使的两只手。他的声音随着他每说出一个音节，音高都在升高，痛苦与激动都在增强。"我！如果不是我的话船上的每个白痴都会到达安全地点而不是只有二分之一的生存机会！如果不是我的话，船舵就会足够大，能够移动得更快！如果不是我的话，他们就不会丢失瞭望员的望远镜，因为就是我把它们藏了起来！全都是我的错，亚茨拉斐尔！完全是我的错。如果我抵抗阿斯蒙蒂斯，或者更早看见冰山，或者—或者别的什么！而且我以前吃的是你的恶魔蛋糕，亚茨拉斐尔！是我在伊丽莎白女王的加冕典礼上把你绊倒了！如果我在工作会议上大胆直言，我本来可以阻止奴隶贸易的，但我没有，亚茨拉斐尔！_亚茨拉斐尔_，我请求你：原谅我！原谅我吧！以汝之祝福咒诅这空虚的躯壳吧！用汝之神圣洗脱这灵魂吧！哦，亚茨拉斐尔，吾恳求汝，_原谅我吧！_

"_克鲁利，你能不能控制一下你自己，别这么夸大其词！_"亚茨拉斐尔把恶魔拉起来【1】，摇晃着他的双肩。"有什么需要吗，亲爱的？"

"但是…但是那些船，"克鲁利开口道。理智的表象开始缓慢滑回到他的头脑当中，以及随之而来的深及骨髓的羞耻感。"全都是我的错。"

"我已经知道救生船的事情了，克鲁利，我是安排了《每日电讯报》的抗议的那个人。"

克鲁利对他眨眨眼。"你是…你是认真的吗？"

"得了，我当然是！我知道这件事情只会在泪水中结束。当然是我自己的，"天使害羞地抹了抹眼睛；他的睫毛上仍然有泪水，就好像金银丝树枝上的露水。克鲁利见到此情此景瑟缩了一下。"哦亲爱的。在危机当中我们不是绝妙的一对吗？  
>亚茨拉斐尔颤抖地微笑了。<p>

克鲁利盯着他看。然后他短促地笑了；一声毫无幽默感，十分疯狂的笑。"我同意。尽管我在某种程度上必须完全责怪你。"他审视着他的伙伴，几乎不敢抱有希望。"这么说你…你真的一直都知道救生船的事情？"

"确实。而当我的和平抗议走下坡路的时候—"

"什么和平抗议？我不记得有任何抗议。"

亚茨拉斐尔看上去很尴尬。"好吧，呃。就好像我说的，呃，一切都走了下坡路。_不管怎样_，在那之后，我给天界的主管者写信请求不顾后果直接介入，但是…好吧，没那么走运。"

"哦，得了吧，现在甚至那种做法对于大小伙子（译注：估计是指天界那帮人）来说都太不可言说了，你同意吗？如果他们知道_这件事情_…有一定几率发生的话。"

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩。

"就像他们说的，我们并没有被赋予理解祂不可言说的智慧的能力。"

克鲁利发出了一声不清楚的轻蔑的声音，听起来像是"_啐_"，然后转过身去。

就在此时亚茨拉斐尔想起来了。一想起来，就奇怪他怎么可能忘了这事。

"克鲁利，在我早些时候在船头遇到你的时候我有些重要的事情要对你说。但是有那么多事情让我们分心…恐怕我那时候忘了。"

克鲁利以一种最像是礼貌问询的方式对他扬起眉毛。

亚茨拉斐尔极其不情愿地过了一分钟才继续说下去。，面对着完全静止的大西洋。在远远的下方水本应该对他们嘶吼，但是一切都是静止的。船完全静止着。"提到天界的主管者，啊…米伦达。他，呃。他之前跟我谈了谈。"

克鲁利—更加警惕地—眨了眨眼。"米伦达？"当他试图注意到这令人紧张的不寻常的事情的时候，出现了一阵可怕的沉默。"就是…就是米伦达？上帝之声，天堂总理，伟大的天界拉拉队队长，如此这般？"

"呃。如果你这么说，"亚茨拉斐尔说，急忙把天界最高处欢乐地转动着的丝绒球的影响从他的脑海里赶了出去。"米伦达。他告诉我…哦，克鲁利，他告诉我天界知道了。知道我们的事情。只知道关于我们的友谊，"看见克鲁利恐惧地一惊，他迅速补充道，"他们会把一对一对的搭配在一起，知道我有一段时间没有被你搞得灵体分离了。这最后总是要发生的。"

克鲁利麻木地盯着天使。"关于这一点他们说了什么？"

亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了片刻。他在怀疑，而且这并非第一次，是否真的有必要告诉恶魔所有这些事情，使得他们已经极其糟糕的状况更加糟糕。但是这件事与他们两个都有关。让克鲁利知道是他的_义务_。他_有权_知道。最后天使强迫自己继续说下去，因为他意识到了自己的沉默有多么令人不安。他用手背揉了揉眼睛，无力地试图移开目光。

"他说…啊…他说下次我—你知道—上去的时候，他们要…把我…扣押一段时间。只是为了整顿一下。他说如果你那边也对你采取了相同的制裁，他不会惊讶的。他们信息的来源肯定是相通的…或者诸如此类的什么。

"他是同性恋，对吧？（译注：原文batting for the other side）"克鲁利毫无幽默感地喃喃道。

亚茨拉斐尔被这个习语搞糊涂了，一声不吭。船员们努力解开救生船的声音仍在他们身后继续，像之前一样吵闹，但突然之间这二人似乎进入了他们自己的一片珍珠般安宁的私人领地。

"所以你说的是…"在漫长得可怕的几分钟后，克鲁利再次慢慢地说，"你说的是…下一次我们灵体分离之后…我们可能就回不来了？"

亚茨拉斐尔瑟缩了一下。"好吧…"不，他不能说谎。这不公平。克鲁利应该知道他们面对的是什么。"我认为有可能，是的。"他承认道。

克鲁利的眼睛睁大了，如此大以至于天使看到了眼睛后面一抹被暗夜遮蔽的黄色。在甲板上，传来一阵碰撞声和欢呼声，"拉啊"的咏唱声没有再继续。

"好吧，"片刻后他说，试图表现得放松但却差了十万八千里。"好吧。所以我们要做的就是不要灵体分离。"

"没错，"亚茨拉斐尔以他想象是鼓励的方式点了点头。

"在一艘正在沉没的船上。还没有足够的救生船。"

"听上去像一个计划，我亲爱的。"

克鲁利高兴地向他微笑。"我们会好的。会有我们的位置的。"

当他注意到亚茨拉斐尔脸上的表情时，他脸上的微笑消失了。"亚茨拉斐尔？"他问，谨慎地看着天使。然后当他意识到这一点的时候，他被一种突如其来的焦虑感攫住了。

"亚茨拉斐尔，你…你_会_上船的，是不是？"

亚茨拉斐尔看上去可怜兮兮的。他摊开指甲修剪得毫无瑕疵的双手，无力地恳求恶魔的谅解。"好吧…我是个_天使_，我亲爱的。"

克鲁利盯着他。"是的呀，亚茨拉斐尔，这点并没有逃脱我的注意。"

"好吧，我不能现在就那么上救生船，然后弃船吧，是吧？我得帮忙。我得救人。这涉及到我的—哦，你知道—本性。"

克鲁利简直不敢相信他的耳朵。"亚茨拉斐尔，你刚告诉我天堂和地狱要来捉拿我们！你真的要冒生命危险，冒着承受天堂之怒的危险，只是要救一群多余的人类吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔做了个鬼脸，但是没有收回他的话。"我是个天使，克鲁利，"他再次嘟哝道，突然对恶魔的外套上面的翻领产生了浓厚的兴趣。

克鲁利难以置信地盯着他。然后他把手甩向空中。

"好吧，好吧！如果我留下…不_帮助_你，但也不挡路，"—他毕竟是个恶魔—"你会承诺当时机到了和我一起上船吗？行吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔看上去很惊讶。然后他尴尬而不确定地微笑了。"你会…你会为我那样做吗？"

克鲁利恼怒地闭上眼睛，然后不情愿地说，"是的，亚茨拉斐尔，我会的。就当是我欠你的。在这整个，呃，救生船的事情上。现在闭嘴，别说这件事了，行吗？在恐慌正式开始之前我们还是跑路吧。"

"当然，当然，"亚茨拉斐尔微笑着说，对他点着头。然后，他禁不住说，"你知道，克鲁利，如果你想的话，你可以真的成为一个—"

"天使，我_刚才_说什么来着？"

"好吧，好吧，"亚茨拉斐尔迅速地说，投降地举起了两只手掌。

克鲁利转身转到一半停住了。

"呃，"他说。"最好从什么地方开始？你知道，开始我们英勇的任务？我们是不是…告诉我们能找到的任何人迅速上船？或者干什么？"

"我们去找托马斯·安德鲁斯，"亚茨拉斐尔坚决地说，自顾自地点着头。他脑海中出现了那双仁慈的棕色眼睛。那双眼睛就像是燃烧的火炉一样温暖了他的心灵。是的，没有别人。"托马斯·安德鲁斯知道要做什么。"

在头等舱休息室里，就好像什么也没发生一样。乐队仍在演奏；侍者们仍在提供精美的鸡尾酒；人们仍然有礼貌地三两成群地笑谈着，穿着晚礼服和优雅的女礼服；摆着架子，风度翩翩。唯一不正常的迹象是有几个人带着救生圈，显得很笨重，以及由于船的倾斜，向一边走比向另一边走更加费力。似乎没有一个人意识到船在下沉。

"请原谅！我们能过去吗？"

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔推挤过一群群闲逛的人。

"很抱歉！请原谅！"

"伙计们，闪一下！"

亚茨拉斐尔停住了脚步，看见了克鲁利没看到的东西，然后向前走向正在他们前方缓步而行的，几乎像是出了神一样的托马斯·安德鲁斯面前。他的侧影在视野当中很清晰，天使在看到他脸上的表情的时候屏住了呼吸；如此深的忧愁，以至于忧愁这个词都无法正确表达他此刻的状态，以及极度的折磨。在他环顾周围宏伟壮丽的景象时，亚茨拉斐尔不需要心灵感应就可以读到他的思想：所有这些富丽堂皇，这件杰作—_他的_杰作—即将在两小时不到的时间内沉到深渊中的平原之上了。他为之努力过的一切，以及她所代表的一切，他工作的成果，都将毁于一旦。唯一横亘在他们与本世纪最大的悲剧之间的东西就是时间。

亚茨拉斐尔觉得嗓子紧了起来；像他总是感觉到的那样，尤其是在那些好灵魂周围，对这痛苦感同身受。在正常情况下他能够包容所有这些痛苦—能够给他们一段时间来缓解他们的悲伤—但是今天晚上他本人已经充满了哀愁，无法再替别人背负这痛苦的十字架。而他知道今天晚上，距离现在只有几小时，他将要经历远多于此的人的痛苦。

这几乎要超过天使能够承受的极限了。

他咽了一口，感觉到他早些时候的泪水正挣扎着脱离他的自控，他轻轻地握住了造船大师的手臂。"安德鲁斯先生？"

托马斯·安德鲁斯沉浸在自己的思想中如此深以至于他在被突然碰到的时候惊恐地转过身来。亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地后退了半步，但是没有放开手。

在他们的身后，乐队奏完了欢乐的《亚历山大的雷格泰姆乐团》【译注：原文Alexander's Ragtime Band，这首曲子确实在泰坦尼克号当年即将沉没时被演奏过，而且在《泰坦尼克号》电影当中也表现出了这一点。】—又开始演奏另一首同样令人愉快的，同样不合时宜的乐曲。克鲁利突然想到了个主意，看到亚茨拉斐尔一门心思地和安德鲁斯说话，偷偷溜到他们跟前。

亚茨拉斐尔深深地凝视着安德鲁斯饱受折磨的双眼；凝视着他灵魂的精髓。

"斐尔先生，"造船大师最终说道，终于找回了礼节。他的声音平板而空洞。

亚茨拉斐尔艰难地克服了突如其来的把这可怜的人包容在一个巨大的，温暖的，天使的拥抱当中的冲动。"安德鲁斯先生，"他再次说道，艰难地让自己恢复理智。"克鲁利和我，我们想提供帮助。我们会做我们能做的任何事情来警告人们，帮助他们离开。我们只需要你告诉我们正确的方向。"

与此同时，克鲁利在思考的时候用长长的手指敲着下巴，看着乐队。

安德鲁斯先生似乎注意到了天使主动提出的帮助。惊讶，然后是抗拒，都在他英俊的脸上流露出来；最终，当他看见另一个人脸上的决心的时候，是顺从。他抓住亚茨拉斐尔的双肩；如此热切地盯着他看以至于天使几乎感到了这目光化为了物理接触。"谢谢你。"安德鲁斯说，如此真诚，如此衷心感谢，那双温柔的眼睛里承载着如此的温柔，以至于亚茨拉斐尔在一定程度上被现在正从内部包容他的仁慈的公正弄得心烦意乱，感觉到嗓子里又开始出现肿块。哦，这不是他应得的报应！这样一个纯洁，善良，快乐的灵魂—他最伟大的作品，他的骄傲，他的整颗心，怎么应该被大海吞没呢？这其中有什么不可言说的呢？有什么_公正_可言呢？"如果你能这样做的话，我将非常感激，斐尔先生。"

"是亚茨拉斐尔。"亚茨拉斐尔突然说。

"什么？"安德鲁斯看上去很迷惑。

"我的名字，"天使解释道，脸红了。"是一个词。亚—茨拉—斐尔。不是亚茨拉·斐尔。"

他们身后回响起一阵悦耳的乒乒声，很像是小提琴的琴弦折断的声音。然后又是一阵。

"亚茨拉斐尔？"安德鲁斯温柔地重复道，试着说出这个名字。然后他笑了，哀伤而英俊，充满不可言说的不幸。"这个名字很好听，亚茨拉斐尔。"

亚茨拉斐尔能感到眼睛又开始涌起泪水，便以微笑作为回应，然后赶紧又说了起来。他略微意识到乐队已经停止了演奏。"所以，呃，我们能做什么？帮忙？"

安德鲁斯也似乎在这更为社会所接收的交往界限感到更加舒适，并且由于有了可关注的东西，他看上去更像过去的那个他了。"好吧。我们不想导致恐慌，所以单独通知妇女和儿童尽快上船是唯一可行的方法

"是的。"亚茨拉斐尔说着，点点头。

"公开宣布没有意义；这只会—"

"女士们先生们，"一个声音盖过房间里的喧闹声公开宣布道。亚茨拉斐尔和安德鲁斯转过身来，被吓到了。

"女士们先生们，"那个声音再次说，这时嘁嘁喳喳的声音迅速消失了。"你们好。如果你们能够听我说，会很不错的。"

"哦，不，"亚茨拉斐尔恐惧地说，盯着房间另外一头的克鲁利。"哦不…"

克鲁利站在大提琴手的椅子上，快乐而安详地向人群微笑。

"很不错，谢谢，伙计们。现在，我知道很多人都被告知带上救生圈，穿的暖和些，站到外面去，如此这般，但是没人告诉你们实际上是怎么回事，是不是？"

"哦，不，"托马斯·安德鲁斯说。他向前踏出一步，然后停住了，知道已经太晚了。

"好吧，"克鲁利继续说，抱歉地耸耸肩，摊开手来。"你们看，船要沉了，伙计们。"

所有人都恐惧地大叫起来，就好像一千只鸟一同起飞。

"是的，"克鲁利假装尴尬地揉揉后脖颈，这时恐慌的尖叫，因恐惧和愤慨而提起来的声音，以及问题、控告和诅咒，一并响了起来。"对此真的很抱歉。"

亚茨拉斐尔懊恼地一拍脑门。

克鲁利从房间另一边，在他引起的骚动当中，向他们两人微笑，还挥了一下手。

"哦，得了吧，别生气了，天使。又不是我们真的能一个一个地告诉人们上救生船。这里面有什么公平可言呢？这样人人都有奋斗的机会。适者生存，对吧？"

"你和我一样知道自然选择是最谬误且道德败坏的定理。"亚茨拉斐尔厉声说，推挤着—当然是仔细地，有礼貌地—通过步履艰难的一家家人穿过狭窄的走廊。

"又不是我的错！那些混蛋全是自己想出来的，我对地狱起誓。"

当他们跑下E层甲板的台阶时，亚茨拉斐尔过于担心，没法瞪克鲁利了，而这可能是他应得的。

当他们在楼梯底部看到了大概齐腰深的水的时候，他们突然停住了，这水起伏的发光的波纹打在走廊的墙上。这本可能是一个位置不太寻常的游泳池。

"那么，呃，我们在这下面又干些什么呢？"克鲁利问道，不确定地向下盯着看。

"检查是不是所有人都平安出来了，"亚茨拉斐尔下定决心，说。他向几乎要结冻的水里走了一步，接着又一步，然后又一步，直到他的脚下到底部。他不由自主地由于这砭骨的寒冷而喘息；痉挛地抖动着。

当克鲁利被溅到的时候他厌恶地退了回去。

"是啊。这肯定不会管用的。"他喃喃地自语道。

他严肃地一瞪，水便自己退了回去，沿着走廊退却，然后消失在一个拐角处。它唯一存在过的证据便是沿着镶板破碎的纹路向下淌的水珠；小小的水洼在水平的地板上留下了细微的瑕疵，然后流下斜坡；天使从腰以下都被水浸湿，盯着恶魔闲散地走下最后几级台阶走过他身边，舒适而干燥。

"你确实应该意识到我们早晚都要弄湿的。"

"哦，是吗？告诉我，你不是还在计划着把你的座位让给某个不知感激的人类吧，是吗？既然我都在这下面冒着被砍头的危险帮你了，你就别这么干了。"

"什么？哦，不。不是，当然不是，亲爱的。"油地毯吸住了亚茨拉斐尔的鞋底，使他的脚发出小小的扑哧声。他敲了敲最近的门然后推开，喊道，"喂，有人在吗？"

克鲁利开始在他这边的走廊做同样的事情，没有烦神去敲门。严格地讲，他不是在_帮忙_：他更多地只是在确保这件事快点做完，他们好离开这该死的地方。这就是全部了。

他们又随便开了一分钟的门，然后亚茨拉斐尔忍不住了。

"得了，我们是永生不死的，亲爱的。人类只有一次生命的机会。他们一死，就无法挽回了。"

克鲁利咬着牙，砰地打开一扇门，用的力气比严格所需的大了些。"亚茨拉斐尔，我们不要再谈这个话题了。我们不能在天堂和地狱的仁慈上碰运气，懂了吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔没有回答。

"懂了吗？"

"是的，是的，好吧，"亚茨拉斐尔不情愿地说。

在他们这一圈干燥之外，水爬升得更高了。克鲁利叹了口气。

"这很愚蠢，天使。"

"我知道，亲爱的。要是你湿了的话你就不会那么注意了；克服一下会更好。"

"我不是说水，我是在说这个，"他用手指了一下周围。"这地方是空的。我们只是在浪费时间，这下面没有一个人！"

"克鲁利—"

然后走廊里的每一盏灯都熄灭了。

他们两个都惊讶地跳了起来，然后当大腿深的冰水在他们身边泼溅着时喊了出来；克鲁利的视野失去了焦距，失去了对冰水的控制。现在这冰水带着欢乐的和不必要的恶意的复仇回到了它原先在他们温暖而干燥的身体旁边的位置上。

克鲁利痛苦地咝咝叫着。

"该咝咝咝—死的，真他妈的冷！该咝咝咝—死的，真他妈的—"

突然，亚茨拉斐尔被一道探照灯般的明亮，刺眼，且明确无误十分神圣的蓝光完全照亮了，一只脚踏进他身后的房间里。克鲁利，充满了恐惧，咝咝咝的骂人话刚说到一半，贴在最近的墙上，离开了视野，把几乎让人无法忍受的变成蛇类动物的本能压抑下去，保持完全静止。

这次米伦达没有烦神问候。

"亚茨拉斐尔，"炽天使说，声音粗野而冰冷。"这半小时有祈祷通知我们说你们的船出了故障。我们要求确认。"

就好像不断上升的水和凝冻的空气还不够证明这一点似的，克鲁利轻蔑地想。他正咬着舌头不让自己叫出来：水_真他妈的冷_！

"呃，"亚茨拉斐尔说。"呃，好吧，没错—泰坦尼克号确实在沉没。"

一阵沉默。然后：

"那个恶魔和这件事有关系吗？"

"克鲁利吗？"亚茨拉斐尔的声音精心采取了稍微有点惊讶的语调。"哦—没有，没有，当然没有。当这件事情发生的时候他和我在一起，我一整天都和他在一起。"

克鲁利在黑暗中倚着墙站着，眼睛紧闭，发出了一声几乎没有掩饰好的呻吟。

"我们很感兴趣地注意到，你仍然在继续和你的敌人的亲善行为，"米伦达冷冷地说。"尽管我们早些时候发生了那样的对话。"

亚茨拉斐尔张了张嘴，随即又合上了。

"我觉得我们有必要改变计划。如果泰坦尼克号确实要沉没的话，我们希望有一位神圣的代表在船上—但是我们不能冒着让你继续被那条蛇腐化的危险。你将暂时被扣押在天堂，并接受恢复治疗项目，做出决定你师傅仍然适合作为地球上我们的代表。

亚茨拉斐尔的下巴在恐惧中跌落。"但是我是适合的！求你了，大—"

"做好准备，亚茨拉斐尔，"光在变得更加明亮。

"不，求求你，等一下！"

克鲁利听够了。他对那可恶的炽天使发出一阵憎恨的咆哮，从门道转过来，头部朝下扑倒了亚茨拉斐尔，直接进入了那道可怕的天籁之光，如此猛烈以至于他们两个都摔进了水里。一瞬间之后，所有的电灯都嗡嗡地响着，重新亮了起来，那道青蓝色的天堂之光—以及米伦达—都不见了。

克鲁利四肢着地淹在齐颈深的水中，浑身都在冒着蒸汽。

"该死的，烧的疼！"他叫道，泼溅着水花，扭动着。"茨拉斐尔，烧的疼！真他妈的该咝咝咝—死！"

"克鲁利！"亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地大叫。他抓住恶魔，把他推到水面以下，完全淹没了他，然后等到他感到克鲁利被吓到了，报复地推着他的时候，把他拉了出来。克鲁利像地狱里的蝙蝠一样爆发出来，气急败坏地胡言乱语，喘着气。

"该死的万魔殿是干什么吃的？"他咝咝地说，不是由于愤怒，而仅仅是震惊。他的太阳眼镜在一只耳朵上挂着，他光滑的头发粘在他的前额上。透过他浸透的白衬衫，他坚挺的乳头清晰可见。但是至少蒸汽消失了。

亚茨拉斐尔把他湿透的卷发从眼睛前面拨拉开，安心地叹了一口气。"哦，克鲁利，真是对不起，我亲爱的！我以为你要熔化了。"他意识到自己全身都在颤抖，过去十秒钟的恐惧和肾上腺素现在都已经不见了。

克鲁利盯着他，然后发现自己确实在发笑。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，水在他们周围吵闹地泼溅着，伸出一只手把亚茨拉斐尔拉起来。天使握住恶魔的手，不稳地站在倾斜的地板上。

在这里水只到他们的大腿，但是他们可以听到更多水从走廊的出口处涌入的时候发出的遥远的咆哮。

"来吧，这整个地方都要淹了。"克鲁利握住天使的手，涉水而过走到门道处。"该咝咝咝—死的，真他妈的冷！"

他们俯视着走廊，看着船的倾斜处，楼梯曾经在那里，但是现在已经被淹没。在那个方向水一直淹到将近天花板的地方，而且仍然在上涨。

"那边是出口，"亚茨拉斐尔说，盖过水的隆隆声。

克鲁利再次握住他的手，把他拉向与他们来的时候相反的方向。"陈述受祝福的明显事实的方式，天使。来吧，我们得找条别的路。"

他们一路泼溅着沿着倾斜的甲板向上走去，走出海水。只有克鲁利知道一点船的甲板规划，所以他带了路。在他们上方电火花像雨一样洒落，偶尔还传来一阵可怕的呻吟，就像是古树在风中扭曲：那是船尾被缓慢从海洋之中提升起来的时候船身发出的嘎吱声。听起来像是泰坦尼克号在痛苦地嚎叫。

天使和恶魔_仍然_在E层甲板的迷宫之中穿行。一切似乎还是那样：同样的漫长而雪白的走廊，两侧同样的紧闭的门扉，同样的管子、明亮的灯光和没有特点的空洞。他们没有取得任何进展，倾斜度一直在增加：一直在提醒着他们的时间要不够了。

他们不可能走丢，被困在这下面！他们得上救生船。他们得活下来。

在无法确定的一段时间之后的毫无效果的搜索之后，灯又灭了。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔定住了。然后灯又慢慢地亮了起来，克鲁利正好有时间捕捉到他的天使脸上的恐惧的表情—而亚茨拉斐尔也有时间捕捉到克鲁利苍白的脸上恐惧的表情—然后灯又灭了。而这一次灯一直没有亮起来。

有那么一刻，万籁俱寂，唯有他们粗重的呼吸声，以及黑暗。甚至他们的夜视功能都无法穿透这黑暗。他们很可能是瞎了。

然后船再次嘶吼起来，当木和铁被强迫以它们所做不到的方式扭曲的时候发出的那可怕的呻吟声，他们两个都害怕地畏缩了，本能地在黑暗当中抓住彼此。

这就像是在怪兽的巨腹中。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔克服了突如其来的，令人麻木的幽闭恐惧症，紧闭双眼，把脸贴在一起，祈祷这一切快点结束。祈祷光明，祈祷陆地，在这漫漫长夜的尽头祈祷生命。他们为他们的爱情祈祷，为他们的时间祈祷；为过去一天在彼此的臂弯当中度过的神圣的时刻而祈祷；他们为他们的未来祈祷。他们无声地祈祷着，甚至没有意识地祈祷着，但不是对任何神灵—而他们所祈祷的，最重要的，便是希望。

然后电力回来了。

天使和恶魔睁开眼睛，在刺眼的光下畏缩了，瞳孔缩小了。他们尴尬地从彼此面前退开一步。他们的目光相接，为他们的恐惧感到羞愧难当；在头顶明亮的人造灯光下，这恐惧现在似乎愚蠢无比。

然后他们拥抱在一起，吻在一处。

他们用这个吻把彼此紧密相联，用缠绕在一起扭曲舞蹈的舌头，用安慰和爱抚着的，而同样也渴求着安慰和爱抚的手，用如同只有他们才知道的某首美妙的挽歌的歌词一样不可理解的愉悦和绝望以及一切的二重奏般的呻吟强化他们之间的纽带；是恐惧把他们带到一起，他们所品尝到的也是恐惧。他们比以前对彼此更加诚实了。在那一天他们没有什么没有共享过的了。但是这全然是一种更加深刻的东西。超乎欲望，超乎需要。可能甚至超乎爱情。

这是绝望。

害怕—恐惧，超过凡人的语言所能理解的恐惧—以及痛苦。谁知道他们还剩多少时间可以共处？谁知道天堂和地狱为他们计划了什么？他们的未来只有不确定；他们的现在在彼此温暖的怀抱中。而现在不会永远延续。

他怎么可能放开他呢？他们怎么能经受住这次考验呢？_共同_经受住这次考验，肩并肩，_活下来_？

如果他们办不到的话，他们还怎么活呢？

在他们周围船继续嘎吱作响；继续沉没。他们已经快没时间了，在水悄悄地在他们周围上涨的时候把珍贵的时间浪费在彼此的怀抱里…而在彼此怀抱里的每一秒也很珍贵。

这是多么不出所料啊，克鲁利想，当他呼吸着他的天使令人迷醉的伊甸园的芳香的时候；感觉到他湿滑的卷发像流泪一样把水滴在他的面颊上；感觉到他身体放射出来的光芒穿透了自己。多么不出所料啊，当他们花了六千年相处，从熟识到敌对再到不情愿的友谊，而他们在一艘正在沉没的不可沉没的船上意识到_这一点_。真他妈的不出所料。

他的唇在亚茨拉斐尔的耳边，对他说了这一点。他能够感觉到天使的微笑，微弱而悲伤，在他的面颊旁边。然后，片刻之后，他喃喃地回应道：

"我猜这只是不可—"

"不可实现？不可行动？该死的_荒谬至极_？"

亚茨拉斐尔带着不好意思的笑容俯视着他。"事实上我要说的是—"

克鲁利迅捷地把一只手指放在天使的唇上；让他安静。他短短地微笑了。"不，天使，不是这样的。"

亚茨拉斐尔的唇在克鲁利的触摸之下向上卷曲起来。

"来吧，"克鲁利转过身，抓住他的手。他们浪费了太多的时间了。"我们得赶船。"

【1】他之后会激动地否认他一直在亲吻天使的鞋子。至少它们是可爱的擦得干干净净的拷花皮鞋。这可能就是他身上美妙的蜂蜡气味的来源。


	12. Chapter 11: Unable to Stay

**作者的话：强制性的弃权声明：我不拥有《泰坦尼克号》，或者《好兆头》。但是，特别是今天的这一章，我要说我不拥有《泰坦尼克号》。如果你有认出任何事件（或任何什么）都不是我自己的，我也不会因此而接受赞扬。**

**-****第十一章****-**

_**无法停留…**_

泰坦尼克号的甲板上人潮涌动。

之前甲板上只有一个孤独的身影，或是三两成群的人们在附近逗留—不慌不忙，漠不关心，不感兴趣—现在这里挤满了人。人群到处四下涌动，叫喊着，推挤着，恐慌着：有痛苦的哭叫声，船员的喊声，儿童的号哭声，愤怒的语无伦次的叫声；甚至还有炮火尖利的爆裂声；以及随之而来，不断增强的恐惧的哭号声。而在某个地方，既没有被注意到也无人欣赏，乐队仍在演奏，优雅而不慌不忙；这是可以想象到的最不合适的背景音乐。

这就是一个小时所造成的差别。六十分钟足以把一艘梦想之船变成一艘噩梦之船。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔从只许船员进入的入口处冲了出来；在这幅景象面前突然停了下来，暂时被震惊了。在无声的恐惧当中，他们的目光一同扫过人群，看到一排一排的吊艇柱，一个接着一个，然后又回到这一片混乱。在那一分钟，当天夜晚压倒性的事实终于—对克鲁利来说—惨重地—对亚茨拉斐尔来说—正中要害；用其无法逃脱使得他们喘不过气来。

所有这些人。他们所有人。

被困住了。

"该死的，"克鲁利悄声说。

亚茨拉斐尔仍然在盯着不断冲过来的人群。有一位可爱的金发少妇抱着一个哭叫的孩子。一位黑皮肤的老太太在地板上呻吟。可能是巴勒斯坦人，或者是黎巴嫩人。一个瘦瘦的，金发的少年—不再是个孩子了，但也不是一个男人—抱着膀，完全麻木了。

亚茨拉斐尔无法停止看他们。

然后当一颗照明弹在他身后径直射向空中的时候他跳起了一英尺。他向上看去，一秒钟后看到它砰地一声爆炸开来，在他们上空洒下一阵火花，就像是美丽的烟火，与新年或篝火之夜的烟火没有什么区别：那种烟火是为庆祝而点亮，而非救赎。短短的半秒钟整个夜幕都被照亮了，把周围的海洋映成一片雪白的沙漠，然后黑暗再度降临，把整个世界挡在了视野之外。

"_两条船在夜晚相遇，_"天使想道。他向上凝望着天空；看着烟火的残像。_然后黑暗和寂静再度降临。_【译注：原文Ships that pass in the night Then darkness again and a silence，是美国诗人H.W.朗费罗的一首诗Tales of the Wayside Inn当中的诗句。在网上没有找到译文，所以手拙，自己翻译了一下…】

_上帝啊，帮帮我们。_

克鲁利没有注意到天使刚刚加倍的绝望，跑到栏杆旁边，斜倚出栏杆，眯缝着眼看着前方，伸长脖子看着人群。他的太阳眼镜在烟火正在消失的火花当中富有诗意地闪烁着。

"在最前面有一艘船空着！"他盖过人群的喧嚣声喊道，直起身来，把潮湿的头发从眼前拨开。"来吧，亚茨拉斐尔！"他抓着天使的手，把他向船的下方拉去，顺着斜坡向着水面。亚茨拉斐尔别无选择，只能跟着他跑。穿过人群跑着；跑过不知道怎么仍然在不慌不忙地散步的人群；跑过乐队…亚茨拉斐尔在他们跑过的时候盯着这五个人，忍不住这样做：这些极富天资的音乐家，在所有人在他们周围都发了疯一样，却仍然在这艘正在沉没的船上坚守阵地，演奏着他们平静人心的音乐，即使没有一个人在听；只把它作为混乱之中的背景噪音。他们甚至没有穿暖和，他想，充满了天使所能具有的遗憾，想想这在这砭骨的夜风当中静站不动。他们肯定冻坏了。

瓦拉斯·哈特利，乐队的首席小提琴手，花了整整十分钟才发现有人为他们在旁边的栏杆上挂了五件厚实的灰色羊毛大衣。当他们穿上的时候，他们发现这是他们曾经穿过的最暖和最贴身的大衣。

在舰桥上，一群暴民围住了最后一艘救生船。

"站回去！"二等船员查尔斯·莱托勒命令道，用一只强硬的手把人们推回去。"让女士们过来！男士们请退后！"

完全是一片骚动。人群稠密而绝望，向前推挤着，淹没了正把女人和孩子们放到救生船上的船员们。而且只有女人和孩子们。空气中充斥着恐慌与愤怒。他们差点被推开了，这时克鲁利急忙拉住亚茨拉斐尔的手臂。

"退后，我说！"

当两发子弹被射到空中时又一阵尖叫，半秒后每个人都本能地弯下身或跳起来的时候一阵脉动传遍人群。克鲁利抱着亚茨拉斐尔，现在就站在他身后，离得更近了；用双手环抱着他的腰，以这别扭的姿势尽可能地把他们两个的身体合在一起。

他看不见天使大而麻木的眼睛，这双眼睛正盯着莱托勒把一个无声地啜泣着的梳马尾辫的孩子从她父亲的怀里拉出来。他看不见他毫无血色的面颊；他分开的嘴唇；也看不见没有气从他的嘴里呼出来。

他所能看见的只有亨利·怀尔德，同样心事重重，把这个孩子的姐妹抱上船。同样注意力不集中。

解脱感是如此巨大以至于他暂时感到头晕。一切都会_好_的，他知道。现在既然他们已经在这里了，要溜上船实在是太简单了。他们毕竟是天使和恶魔。形状和大小对于他们这一族来说只不过是选项；尽管他和亚茨拉斐尔当然都不会享受这一点，当然，但他们可以变成人们衣物当中的虱子；细菌；小孩子（甚至在此时的状况当中，以及可用的选项当中，克鲁利恶魔的头脑仍然对被包装在这样的纯真当中感到畏惧，当他一想到这个主意就抛弃了它）；也许甚至可能装成女人。现在想想，他们可以飞走；这就会解决亚茨拉斐尔的良心危机了，不是吗？他们可以手牵着手飞过下面海洋张开的巨口；上面是布满星斗的天穹，映照在玻璃般的水面上；爬升得越来越高，直到他们找到一股气流把他们一直送到纽芬兰…

当他转过身去把他的计划传达给天使，终于能够看清他的表情的时候，乐观在一下心跳的瞬间消失了。他的表情坚定如铁，充满决心，令人心碎。

克鲁利屏住了呼吸。

"亚茨拉斐尔，"他说，他的声音不稳。"亚茨拉斐尔。"

亚茨拉斐尔看着他，眼镜下面的蓝眼睛突然开始恳求起他来。"克鲁利，"他开口道，他的声音充满了哀愁，"克鲁利，我—"

"哦，不！你一点机会都没有！"当克鲁利的恐惧被证实的时候，他感觉到恐慌、愤怒和恐惧在他心里一同升起。"我们有一个交易，天使，你不能食言！你天使的荣耀在哪里？"

"我亲爱的，"亚茨拉斐尔哽咽着说。"我亲爱的，我以为我能做到，但我不能—"

"亚茨拉斐尔，_不_！"

"克鲁利，看看你周围！"天使喊道，盲目地向周围做着手势—指着被从父亲怀里拉出来的孩子们；指着离开爱人怀抱的女人们；指着被永远毁灭的家庭和生命，以及被并非上帝的更崇高的力量所决定的命运—他古老的眼睛闪着光。"看看他们所有人！他们每一个人都想活。他们每一个只有短短的一次生命。而如果他们不上船的话，克鲁利，他们就会死。他们会_死_。"

克鲁利抓住他的双肩，就好像他想要靠摇晃他使他恢复理智。"如果我们不上船的话，_我_也会死的，亚茨拉斐尔！你也是！"

"克鲁利，你得理解！你得理解！我不能把他们全部留在这里！"

"我们可以飞，天使！我们可以一起飞到纽芬兰，然后我们找间乡间小屋，然后我们隐蔽一段时间—"

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头，心烦意乱。"我不能，克鲁利！哦，克鲁利，我_不能_。"他现在喘息着，几乎无法呼吸，也无法讲话，盯着周围那些围绕着他们的人的害怕的脸。如此多的脸，脸颊通红，眼睛里充满恐惧，穿着不同，发型不同，生活不同—所有这些人都如此强烈地，如此令人悲痛地，令人怜悯地充满人类的弱点：所有这些人都如此绝望地想要_活下来_。

他，一个天使，怎么可能离开他们呢？一个天使—上帝不朽的生灵，天堂在地球上的代表—怎么可能驶向安全地点，拯救自己，不管是占据救生艇上的一个珍贵的座位，还是乘着轻捷的翅膀飞入夜幕，而在他身后超过一千人要在这片被上帝离弃的水域当中独自死去？如果他这样做的话，他会是什么样的天使？什么样的_生物_？

克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛当中看到了所有这些。他看见这双眼睛当中的决心与力量—他看见他不能改变主意。而克鲁利几乎可以理解。他曾经也是天使；他尽管不能与亚茨拉斐尔的理论产生共鸣，或者为没有相同的使命感感到有罪恶感，但是他能够_理解_。

就是由于这种理解，他作出了他自己的决定。

"好吧，"他说，声音就像围绕着他们的海洋一样冷静而平板。"好吧。但我要和你在一起。"

亚茨拉斐尔突然一惊。"克鲁利—"

"什么，你认为我要把你留在这里，让你一个人去死吗，亚茨拉斐尔？你真以为我能够这样做吗？"

"我亲爱的，现在听我说—"

"别犯傻了，亚茨拉斐尔，就好像我要离开你似的！"

"克鲁利，你是个恶魔，"亚茨拉斐尔现在看起来快哭了。他的眼白泛着淡淡的红色。"你不能呆在这里，你得救你自—"

"我不在乎恶魔的规矩！我不会把你留在这里，让你独自去死，天使!"

"我不会—"

"那就是灵体分离，那没关系！没什么该死的区别！"

"我一周之内就能回来，我总是—"

"不，_亚茨拉斐尔_！"克鲁利无法让自己大声说出自己的恐惧，"_你不知道！_你不知道将要发生的是什么！天堂和地狱要来捉拿我们，亚茨拉斐尔—谁知道当他们发现我们的事情的时候他们要做什么；发现_这件事_。"他痉挛地摇了摇头，意识到他一直在多么狂野地挥舞着他的手，然后把手攥在一起，以停止自己进一步做手势。"我不会离开你。我会先死—被抓到地狱—我不在乎。我不会离开你的，亚茨拉斐尔。不要再让我这样做了！"

亚茨拉斐尔的眉毛痛苦地蹙了起来。"克鲁利，你必须听我—"

"不！"

"克鲁利，你得上这艘船！"

"天使，不！"

"求你了，上船吧！"

"是的，_一定_要上船，克鲁利，行不行？"

克鲁利僵住了。亚茨拉斐尔—本能地，显然—也僵住了。

阿斯蒙蒂斯。阿斯蒙蒂斯站在他们旁边。克鲁利能够感觉到他的指甲嵌入了他的手掌，深得足以印出八个鲜红的月牙；感觉到亚茨拉斐尔在感知到恶魔身份的时候像受到物理冲击一样畏缩了，就像是触摸到带电的物体—当无害的静电穿过你的身体的时候疼痛而惊讶地喘息，知道这只是蛰伏着的强大了一千倍的力量的名片。等待去挖掘最微小的一点弱点。然后克鲁利突然想到一件事，想到这件事对他的身体造成了物理上的冲击，此时亚茨拉斐尔在身体上也感觉到了他自己的恐惧。这个想法使得他的五脏六腑都结了冰，就像是音叉正在消失的乐声，像一百万个令人汗毛倒竖的声音在电磁波当中拖长了，在他的脑海中回荡：_阿斯蒙蒂斯听到了多少他们的对话？_

恶魔对天使露出一个轻蔑的冷笑，显然是看到了他的对手的弯曲的卷发；他结霜的眼镜；他令人疼爱地发着光的脸颊。亚茨拉斐尔看上去像一个快要淹死的，长的过大的合唱队男孩，在那幼稚的一刻他看起来如此荒谬地无害，不讨人嫌，就像是被朋友们发现在和学校象棋冠军玩的体育明星，克鲁利对被看到和他在一起几乎感到尴尬。

然后他记起了悄声细语的承诺，爱抚着的手指，以及教会了他"神圣的极乐"的真正含义的天使扭屁股的动作；然后这一刻便消逝了。

"上船，克鲁利，"阿斯蒙蒂斯再度命令道，用胳膊肘把亚茨拉斐尔支棱到一边去，与低阶恶魔面对着面，脸上的微笑是如此虚伪和浅薄，以至于克鲁利只能盯着他看。"继续。你的活干的很不错：回家然后好好地在温暖当中休息吧，这是你给自己挣得的。我会留下来，解决任何小问题，不用担心。"

他像往常一样，如此温柔，摆派头地讲话…但这次他的语气当中有尖刻和愤怒的意味。他就像是正在失去耐心的父母。如果克鲁利不好好表现，按他说的去做，就会有严重的后果。当他意识到这一点的时候，一股寒气从他胸中升起：如果阿斯蒙蒂斯发现他和亚茨拉斐尔的事…就会完蛋，他知道。但是他现在怎么能离开呢？在这可能是最后一次见到彼此的时候离开他的天使？

亚茨拉斐尔在看着他。他那双蓝而又蓝的眼睛睁的大大的，闪着光，他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，但是他激动地点着头。他和克鲁利都知道现在这件事别无选择：克鲁利_不得不_离开。否则地狱就会知道他们关系的全部真相。否则他们就会死。

"走吧，克鲁利，"天使说，他的声音比平时高了一个八度。"你必须走。你不能留下。"

克鲁利感到胸中一阵痉挛，就像是打嗝，或者可能是啜泣。不！他想要留下来。_亚茨拉斐尔，不！我不能就这么离开。_

"_是_啊，克鲁利，"阿斯蒙蒂斯笑道。"回家吧。"

"你得走，我亲爱的。"

"走吧，克鲁利。"

克鲁利很麻木，累坏了，还很焦虑；这使得他不那么能控制事情的发展了。

他不在天使的触摸范围之内了。他正被轻轻地推走。一只手被他握住，只停留了片刻—一只柔软的，没有老茧的手：亚茨拉斐尔的手—然后被猛地拉走了。而现在有其他的手—强壮而粗心的手—在他的手腕周围握紧。拉着。

"亚茨拉斐—"

"嘘，嘘，来吧，克鲁利，不要扭伤了你自己。现在就坐下吧。那里，在远端那两个邋遢的家伙之间有个地方，舒舒服服地坐下来…"

他在船上。他要离开亚茨拉斐尔了。

"亚茨拉—"

"我相信，他是最后一个你有地方装的人了，赖托勒先生…"

亚茨拉斐尔。他要离开亚茨拉斐尔了。

"放下！"怀尔德喊道。当小船在绳索尽头颠簸的时候他周围的女人和孩子们发出尖叫声；当它降下半英寸时他的内脏猛地一跳；然后便开始了它缓慢，颠簸的下降过程。

他在小船上。亚茨拉斐尔在泰坦尼克号上。

他要离开亚茨拉斐尔了。

克鲁利吸进一口气。他是个恶魔，他告诉自己，当这古老的咒文回到他的脑中的时候，这些词语匆忙而难以理解。他别无选择。要么沉掉这艘船，要么就和它一起沉下去。没有"游泳"这一选项。

他是个恶魔。要么沉掉这艘船，要么就和它一起沉下去。要么沉掉这艘船，要么就和它一起沉下去。

我没有选择。

在他上面，在泰坦尼克号上，阿斯蒙蒂斯站在亚茨拉斐尔身边。他讲话了，没有看他，声音太小，别人都听不见。对于下面的克鲁利来说太微妙，甚至意识不到他在讲话。对于天使来说，他的每一个字都像琐事一样令人恼怒，重复地刺着他的皮肤，在刺到的地方弄出小红点。最小的疼痛，最小的损伤—但是仍然是对汝之敌人的疼痛和损伤。

"我知道你们两个之间有什么。"阿斯蒙蒂斯说，声音很低，嘴唇几乎没动。

亚茨拉斐尔完全不动声色；继续径直盯着前方，径直盯着他恋人的眼睛。一个老太太拉着克鲁利的袖子试图让他坐下，就像他不会注意一只小蠓一样，他也没有对这老太太多加注意。"我知道，"天使回答，同样平静。

阿斯蒙蒂斯看了他一眼，迅捷而狡诈。"那我相信你也知道你和克鲁利永远都不会被允许再见到彼此了？"恶魔的声音仍然很低，仍然很随便，似乎对此带着抑制不住的满怀恶意的满足而颤抖。他的全身都在这样颤抖。

亚茨拉斐尔没有对这恶魔表露出他的情绪，甚至当它感觉到他的心崩溃了；他的气道堵塞了；他的前胸疼痛扭曲。这是自从米伦达的第一次不受欢迎的来访时她一直在思考的实施，但从来没有被完全接受。他没有那个勇气。现在，他别无选择，只能接受这一事实。当他回应的时候他使他的声音尽可能平稳、他承担不起让这恶灵满意地看着他—他怎么？哭吗？他现在不会哭的，是吗？

当他讲话的时候，他的声音嘶哑。"我知道。"

阿斯蒙蒂斯转过身来看着他。亚茨拉斐尔用那种只有天使—甚至一个濒于流泪的天使—才能完全鼓起的那种泰然处事，睿智贤明的平静面对他的凝视。

"很高兴听到这一点，"这就是这恶魔说的全部了。然后他又转回去看着克鲁利。

当他完全理解了未来—永恒—的时候，亚茨拉斐尔感觉到某些硬东西卡在他的嗓子眼儿里，像尖碎片一样锋利，他的眼睛疼痛。

他们输了。天堂，地狱：它们赢了。

而现在他永远也不会看到他深爱的克鲁利了。

整个世界不知怎么都沉默了，就好像它在两个悲剧中的悲剧中的恋人面前恭敬地退后。克鲁利站在救生船上，什么也没有看见：怀尔德向那些放低船的人挥舞着手打信号；仍然在船上争抢着的人们，他们无处可去，无事可做，只有等死；他周围的乘客们的脸，女人们和孩子们，有些挥着手，有些啜泣着，有些僵住了。他什么也没有看见。他甚至没看见阿斯蒙蒂斯，满足地自顾自地傻笑，把他的尖手肘放在栏杆上。

他所能看见的全部就是他的天使。亚茨拉斐尔。站在那里，就像他一样僵住，看着他。克鲁利抬头看着他，他不能把目光从他身上移开，不能浪费哪怕是一秒。每一刻都是珍贵的。每一刻都可能是他们能够见到彼此的最后一刻之一。

克鲁利能够看到亚茨拉斐尔的面颊湿了，因为它们闪着光。亚茨拉斐尔在哭泣。他从未看上去像现在这一可怕的悲剧时刻当中这么神圣，这么像天使一般。在几乎六千年后—在战争、文艺、争吵、漫长的讨论着不可言说和全知全能的醉醺醺的夜晚，以及这个世界是一个多么美妙的地方—在仅仅一天超乎友谊之后—一天的爱，甜蜜，真实和永恒的爱，这爱会永远留在他永恒而悲惨的灵魂当中—他们就可能被永远分开了。

这可能使我最后一次见到亚茨拉斐尔，克鲁利想，恐惧地麻木了。我可能永远都见不到他了。

而我甚至都不能好好看着他，因为尽管这是玩上，我还戴着这该死的太阳眼镜。

克鲁利眨了眨眼。

他是个恶魔。他得离开亚茨拉斐尔。他得这么做。地狱没有提供选择。不可能逃脱。要么弄沉这艘船，要么和她一起沉下去。没有"游泳"这一选项。还记得吗？同一首歌，不同的歌词。

"小心点，小心点！一起来，两边一起来！"

他没有选择。他是个恶魔。地狱没有提供选择。

要么弄沉这艘船，要么和她一起沉下去。

对吗？对吗？

最后一批信号弹放出去的时候照亮了天使头顶的天空，把他照在金色火花组成的光环当中。就想阳光一样，它照亮了他头发的光彩；让他的双肩沐浴在这光辉当中；从内部照亮了他。而这同样的火花也把克鲁利整个照亮了；用明亮纯洁的白光荡涤了他；从他的眼镜闪耀着，就好像他就是那光的来源；看见了亚茨拉斐尔，上帝的天使，想象着这是他最后一眼看到他的知己：他要把这哭泣的天使留在正在沉没的泰坦尼克号上，让他独自去死。亚茨拉斐尔要死了。

亚茨拉斐尔要独自死去了。

然后，就像是回过神来，他突然自由了；意识到他在做的是什么。他要离开亚茨拉斐尔了。离开他。做出错误的选择。为了什么？为了…为了_恶魔的行为规范_？

他并没有有意识地做出行动的决定；这件事就这么发生了。不知怎么他就感觉到自己摸到了绳子，以及自己在把人们推开；他感到救生船的边缘就在他脚下；他看见C层甲板的游廊在他面前。这一切都发生得如此快。

他甚至没有估计距离。即使这是一千英里他也能做到。

他_跳了_。

当小船摇晃的时候，从救生船和泰坦尼克号上传来惊恐的尖叫；有一声愤怒的"_不_！阻止他！阻止他！"从他上方传来；他听到亚茨拉斐尔喊他的名字。亚茨拉斐尔！

他砰地一声撞到栏杆上，感到疼痛从他双腿上传来，但他忽略了它而不是用神迹消弭它；他的太阳眼镜掉了下去，在地板上摔碎了。他手忙脚乱地把自己拉上来，又爬又踢任何想要帮助他的人都在看到他可怕的黄眼睛的时候突然停住了，这双眼睛大而疯狂，像动物的一样，还在发光；在看到这双眼睛的主人的时候突然停住了，看到这美丽的疯子跳回到一艘正在沉没的船上。在他上面，在阿斯蒙蒂斯能够抓到并制止他之前，亚茨拉斐尔也在跑；他不知道向哪里跑，他只是在往_下_跑，如果有需要的话直接跑下地狱，就像克鲁利在往_上_跑，如果他有需要的话可以跑到天堂再跑回来。穿过接待处，在主楼梯顶端的玻璃穹顶下面；或者穿过C层甲板入口，在主楼梯的脚下…跑啊跑，跑啊跑，他会永远跑下去，在这个宇宙当中没有什么比见到他，抱着他，不放手，即使天堂和地狱把他们拉开更重要了…

"克鲁利！"

亚茨拉斐尔顺着楼梯跑下来。

"亚茨拉斐尔！"

他们到了彼此身边，拥抱在一起，像两块磁极相异的磁铁一样碰撞在一起，猛烈而完美贴合，不可分割。

"亚茨拉斐尔，"克鲁利呻吟道，把他的脸埋在天使柔软，美丽，天籁般的卷发当中，感受着他的皮肤，他的气息—茶叶，雨，有霉味的纸张—感受着一切，一切，永远都不要再放手了。"亚茨拉斐尔…"

"哦，克鲁利，"亚茨拉斐尔啜泣着，抱着他，爱抚着他，抚摸着他能碰到的他的每一寸皮肤。"哦，克鲁利…你真傻…你真傻…"但是他的言语当中没有控诉，也几乎没有什么条理，他在如此剧烈地啜泣着。

"我他妈的不会离开你的，天使，你愚蠢的脑子要记住这一点！"克鲁利哭道，言语中毫无意义。他退回来，捧着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，抚摸着他不知足的指尖下方他柔软的皮肤—他的指尖被天使令人疯狂的泪水沾湿了—直视着他的双眼，深得足够看到浅浅深深的蓝相互交错，那就像被惊扰的海洋上方的波纹；最浅的淡蓝色就像雨珠一样掠过表面。"你无法摆脱我，亚茨拉斐尔，如果你要沉下去，我他妈的也要和你一起沉下去。"

亚茨拉斐尔解脱地哭泣着。

"亚茨拉斐尔，我爱你！我爱你，亚茨拉斐尔，看在上帝的份上别让我再说一遍！"

"哦，克鲁利，我会永远爱你的！"

然后他们就开始接吻，吻得如此猛烈以至于这一天早些时候的喜爱几乎可以算得上是纯贞了；如此热烈以至于就像是第一次；如此深刻以至于它超乎了凡人的肉体，深入他们的灵魂精髓。大天使拉斐尔曾告诉亚当和夏娃【1】当天使在天堂中拥抱的时候他们的灵魂合为一体：在地球上，显然，这只需要更多一点的努力。

克鲁利双目紧闭，假装他们永远都会是这样。

"哦上帝啊—哦克鲁利—我们该怎么办？"亚茨拉斐尔从他的肩头上哭泣道。"我们该怎么办？"

"我不知道，天使…我不知道…"

"请和我呆在一起，克鲁利。哦，克鲁利，我亲爱的，请不要走…"

"我不会走的，亚茨拉斐尔…我保证…我保证…我不会…"

"哦，我最亲爱的…"

但甚至就在这一时刻，黑暗的力量也在密谋反对这对恋人。

阿斯蒙蒂斯，抓着楼梯顶上的栏杆，看着拥抱的天使和恶魔。他不习惯于奔跑：他完美的头发垂落在她的脸上，他完美的领带歪了。他用一只手握着栏杆，把优质的红木捏得碎裂了。他比自从大战以来他能记得起来的任何一次都更加愤怒。他气得浑身都在发抖。他的套装承受不住他的抖动了。

一个天使。和一个恶魔。相爱了。就在他的眼前。

就在他的眼前。

阿斯蒙蒂斯的眼睛火烧火燎。他从身边稀薄的空气当中抽出他一直随身携带，一直到现在都保持隐形的武器。他的旧炎剑。它唰地一声点着了。波动着的橙色火焰在几乎六千年来第一次贪婪地舔噬着钢铁。

克鲁利，从他爱人的肩膀上，抬起头来。就好像是在慢动作中一样，他看到阿斯蒙蒂斯举起那可怕的剑；看到他的虹膜中射出红光，看到他的套装在接缝处撕裂…

然后翅膀从地狱大公的细条纹套装的背上张开来：两只巨大的，丑陋的翅膀，充塞了整个入口处。它们曾经是雪白的，就像所有天使的一样，但现在顶端带上了没有光泽的黑色，就好像是被火焰烧焦了，羽毛融到了一起。那些没有被完全烧焦的羽毛呈现出一种病态的黄色，像是沾满尼古丁的手指，或者肝炎患者的眼睛：被污染了，颜色蜡黄，不健康。

地狱大公阿斯蒙蒂斯张开翅膀；把翅膀举过头顶就像是地狱中咆哮着的，愤怒的哈比鸟。他头顶的枝形吊灯破碎了，上面的珠宝如雨水一样落下。

在那一分钟，克鲁利不仅仅感到他自己的心跳停止了。感觉像是时间本身停止了。

他以前没有意识到时间是有弹性的；没有意识到时间可以随着你自己的情绪扭曲。没有意识到时间也能怜悯。

他也将意识到时间也并不慷慨。时间也是不耐烦的。

这一刻过去了。世界继续。

然后，把那对丑陋的大翅膀收回到背上，膝盖收紧，举起炎剑，把他全部的真正的愤怒释放到凡人的世界中来，阿斯蒙蒂斯_猛扑过来_。

失乐园，第八册，第626至629句：

_Easier than air with air, if spirits embrace,  
>Total they mix, union of pure with pure<br>Desiring; nor restrained conveyance need  
>As flesh to mix with flesh, or soul with soul.<em>

**结尾的话：本章相应的音轨是"****Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave",****_上帝啊_，我每次听了都哭。**


	13. Chapter 12:Unwilling to Leave

**-****第十二章****-**

…_**不愿离去**_

原作者警告：本章无疑是X级的，因为它有着所有X级小说共有的特点，但特别是强奸。小心点【译注：原文Tread softly，查了查发现是某种毒草的名字，于是乎有些迷惑，根据上下文只能翻译成这个意思了，见谅】。

译者的话：尽管原作者认为本章涉及XX，担心被删除没有在FF上发表，而是转战LJ，但是个人认为远远没有那么严重，是完全可以发表在FF上面而不用担心被删除的。但是本章有XX雷（详见上面被涂掉的一块，我实在是不想再打一遍那个词），所以请雷XX的童鞋们赶快跑路。

时间，显然已经变完了它的戏法。现在没有戏剧性的慢动作效果了。没有背景幕布的强制性模糊了。没有风格化的消音了。

只有阿斯蒙蒂斯。阿斯蒙蒂斯，还有他的翅膀，他的剑，以及他的愤怒；直向他们冲来。

哦，还有死亡。死亡在一旁密切地注视着。环绕着，殷切地等待着，就像一只母狮把两头羚羊赶到一起准备杀戮的时候一旁的秃鹫。死亡非常兴奋。

如果克鲁利是个人类，他早就昏过去了。

但是：

"茨拉，动起来！"他尖叫道。

他把亚茨拉斐尔扑倒在地板上，这时阿斯蒙蒂斯可怕的翅膀往下一打，手像地狱当中某些掠食鸟类一样伸出来，剑燃着地狱的火焰，向他们爆发开来。与此同时，不用去想—这是纯粹的本能—他们的翅膀从他们的后背上爆开来，就像是加速的延时摄影当中的花瓣伸展开来一样：天使和恶魔长长的光滑的羽毛如同雪一样纯白，和彼此的完全相同，像天鹅的羽毛一样纯洁。

白色暂时充满了他们的视野；把他们合拢在一颗精致的，天堂的珍珠当中。

然后当他们的肩膀、锁骨和太阳穴猛烈地撞击在有纹理的大理石地板上的时候，珍珠破碎了，他们体内的空气被挤压出去。

阿斯蒙蒂斯可怕的剑深深地陷入石头，离他们片刻之前所站的地方只有数英寸远。他的大翅膀像被风绷紧的船帆一样突然出现，撞破了入口两端的石板，把尖利的碎片炸得四下乱飞。硫的恶臭像海啸一样冲刷着他的猎物，极其强大，令人窒息—这本身就是一种武器。

克鲁利胡言乱语着，想要呕吐，收缩翅膀强迫他受到重创的身体站起来，把茫然的，正在流血的—哦上—撒—操，他在流血—亚茨拉斐尔拽起来。他们握着手，这时恶魔—疯狂，骇人而愚蠢—拼命要把他被卡住的剑弄出来。

"来吧！"克鲁利喊道，拽着他的天使的手。他们逃窜的时候翅膀本能地蜷曲在背上，作为一种本能的保护，当他们逃下下一层台阶的时候向前推动着他们。

在他们身后，阿斯蒙蒂斯把剑拔了出来，用恶魔语向他们啐着，这是一种持续不断的没有元音的噪音攻击，把吸吮空气的刺耳声音转换成话语，如果人类听到会使得他们的耳朵流血，痛苦地哭号。

地球上显然没有比这更吓人的声音了。

"_来吧_！"克鲁利再度尖叫起来。

他们扭转过身跑下又一层装饰华丽的楼梯，以及下一层，顺着楼梯向下旋转的如此快以至于使人晕眩，在途中闪过面色苍白的人类，当转过身的时候抓住栏杆…而那柄剑、那双眼睛、那对翅膀一直如影随形着，离他们仅有一层台阶，削铁如泥的剑割断金属栏杆，割断_构成空气的原子本身_…

他们的脚踏入水中，如冰一样凛冽刺骨，被上面的灯点亮成青绿色，在最后一层楼梯的底端。在他们前面是通往头等舱用餐室的华丽的大门，已经被部分淹没了。

他们没有犹豫：在地狱和水深火热之间，他们真的没有选择。

"来吧，亚茨拉斐尔，来吧！"

水在他们面前分开，像抖动的海蓝色墙壁，飞到两边。水仍然及踝深，二人一路泼溅着径直穿过，如果他们敢回头看的话，他们就会看到巨大的翅膀，伴随着烧焦的羽毛刮擦木头发出的尖锐声音；以及那张带着憎恨扭动着的，嘶嘶地发出无法理解的愤怒喊叫声的脸；以及当水与地狱的皮肤以及某些完全不是为地球的大气所设计的东西相接触时，水嘶嘶地气化的时候冒出的蒸汽。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔，手握得如此紧，由于尽力奔跑和恐惧而喘息着，从门里爬出来，爬到水面上；顺着船倾斜的角度往上跑，跑过摆得整洁的桌子，跑过装满雪茄的小推车；但是阿斯蒙蒂斯巨大的翅膀强行挤过门扇，而此刻，在空间上不再受到限制，把翅膀大展开来…

当他从房间另一头向他们冲来时，一只巨大的，白热的翅膀把他们两个撞倒了。他们因疼痛与恐惧喊叫着，被打得飞过空中：克鲁利跌在地板上，亚茨拉斐尔被猛地扔在桌子上，弄散了蜡烛、瓷器和优雅地布置的装饰百合。深红色从他的金发卷里渗出来；血在他脑袋下面的碎盘子上积成一滩。克鲁利—因为头撞到了桌子腿而神志不清，头晕目眩—及时跪了起来，看到恶魔在他的天使面前降落，骑跨着他，把那可怕的闪烁着的剑举高—看到亚茨拉斐尔脆弱地抬起脑袋，他的眼睛在碎裂的眼镜后面闪烁着，又湿又红的液体从他的嘴里流出来…

"_不！_"

克鲁利手脚和翅膀尖并用冲向另一个恶魔，用尽全力从一边猛烈地撞向他。这两个人穿过空气旋转着，摔在地板上，翅膀和撕裂的优雅套装以及陶器碎片缠结在一起：碟子摔碎了；当翅膀砸中桌子的时候木头碎裂了；当炎剑脱离恶魔的手，从空中旋转着嘶嘶地掉在水上，发出呼呼呼的声音。

有那么一刻，地狱大公躺在他面前，血从他的脸上流下来，细长香槟杯的玻璃碎片缠结在他的头发上，克鲁利感到类似胜利的感觉涌上头顶。

然后翅膀把他钉在地板上，长指甲的手从他的腋下把他举起来；一直把他举到和大恶魔的脸水平的地方，不知怎么的他似乎比他以前看上去更高了。

克鲁利张了张嘴，但是没有发出声音。

地狱大公阿斯蒙蒂斯的脸是克鲁利在地球上看过的最可怕的事物。他脸的其余部分是正常的—仍然很光滑，仍然被晒黑了，外表仍然可爱—但是那双淫荡的深红色眼睛曾经所在的地方，现在那里只有一片红色。没有眼白，没有虹膜或瞳孔的区别。只有明亮的，令人作呕的，血一般的红色，完全充满了眼孔。它们睁的大大的，一眨不眨，当阿斯蒙蒂斯对他微笑的时候—一种可怕的，淫荡的，如剃刀般锋利的笑容，向每个人展现出他可怕的，剃刀般锋利的，比白色还白的牙齿—那双眼睛也微笑了，一种如此黑暗，如此全然，完全，根本地邪恶的笑容，以至于克鲁利感觉到他怦怦乱跳的心在跳到一半的时候突然完全停住了。

然后阿斯蒙蒂斯_笑了_。他笑了又笑，不知怎的，那美妙的，玩耍一般的声音比片刻之前他疯狂的愤怒的全力都要可怕。

"克鲁利，"恶魔说，仍然带着那可怕的假笑，就像是憎恨的鬼脸。他的整个脸都因为憎恨而扭曲，但是他仍然在微笑。"克鲁利…"他单色的眼睛直接盯着他掌控之中的低阶恶魔，离地七英尺的地方。不知怎的，要知道他在与人目光相接的时候，并不需要瞳孔。他的凝视是一种具象之力。就像是站在地狱烈火的面前。

欲望与愤怒之大恶魔对他的猎物微笑了。

"你以为我会忘记你吗。克鲁利？你以为我要放弃你吗？"

克鲁利发现他讲不出话来。他只是盯着看，没法移开目光，盯着那双可怕的，噩梦般的眼睛看，他知道这双眼睛会永远萦绕在他的脑海。

阿斯蒙蒂斯自鸣得意地笑了，用下巴点了点那坠落的天使。

"他是个好爱人吗，克鲁利？"

克鲁利盯着他看。

"不，他当然不是，"阿斯蒙蒂斯自问自答道，就好像事后想到的一样。"这天使还是个处子呢。"

克鲁利此刻扭动着，想要说话，想要移开目光，不去看那双可怕的眼睛。他能感觉到血流过他的腹部；不知怎的流过裤腰一直流到裆部。

"但我敢打赌_你_肯定是个好爱人，不是吗？"此刻阿斯蒙蒂斯让真正的恶意偷偷溜进他的微笑当中，"哦，是的。是的，我敢打赌你肯定_棒极了_…"

克鲁利僵住了。阿斯蒙蒂斯的眼睛睁大了，和有瞳孔的眼睛在性欲被激起时瞳孔散大时如出一辙。在他身后上升的水携着漂浮的瓷器流动时发出叮当声，但是不知怎的比以前更安静了。就好像泰坦尼克号本身暂时停止了沉没，恐惧地看着这两个恶魔。阿斯蒙蒂斯倾身离得稍近了些。

"让我们试试看，行不行？"

然后他把指甲抠进了克鲁利的衣服里，穿透了他的皮肤，穿透了他的血管；把他的毒液直接注入他的血流当中。他释放了他的终极武器。

花了半秒。

然后克鲁利达到高潮时喊了出来。就那么一碰，他就在那里了，在高潮的最顶点，他的血液涌动得如此迅速以至于他的整个身体都僵硬起来：不是因为愉悦，而是因为完全的痛苦。这是一种他从未经历过的痛苦的高潮：它在他身体的每一个细胞当中，剧痛一直烧灼入骨，带着那割裂的淫荡的激情燃烧着他的灵魂，如此深刻以至于他身体当中的每一丝纤毫都被玷污了。他感到在性高潮不断_持续_的时候，试图忍住嗓子眼儿里涌起的尖叫声时，牙齿陷入了下嘴唇—他已经处于临界状态了，身受酷刑的剧痛，_被吊在那里_，痉挛抖动着，翻来覆去，持续不断，一遍又一遍，无法逃脱，被锁在他自己的身体当中，遭受着苦难。他嘴里全是血，沾满他紧咬的牙齿，从他撕坏的嘴唇上一直流到他的下巴上。

然后，在强奸他的身体的同时，突然阿斯蒙蒂斯改变了策略：开始强奸他的思想。克鲁利能够感到他在他的_脑子里面_，白热的形而上学的手指剥掉他内在的屏障；洗劫他最外层的记忆，那些最不珍贵，最不受保护的记忆；像飓风一样毁坏一切，在这恶魔在他体内翻找得越来越深的时候毁灭，亵渎，污蔑他碰到的一切。当这恶魔行动的时候影像在他的眼前闪过，严重损坏，凌乱不堪—毫无意义，毫无价值—而恐慌现在像洪水一样在他内心升起，在他内心聚集，淹没他，用他所有的恐惧、羞耻与痛苦充满他有形的身体的每一处孔洞；如此强烈的恐慌以至于他感觉到他腹部的肌肉带着尖锐的呕吐感收缩，因为他知道阿斯蒙蒂斯在找什么，而_克鲁利不能把他交给阿斯蒙蒂斯。_

绝望逐步增加。折磨他的人继续拆解，继续熨烫，继续侵犯，越来越近。他的每一击都被完美地执行以施加最大的损害。他一直在练习这个。这是他最大的天赋所在。

克鲁利的四肢无用地胡乱摆动，思想无用地爬行，把他剩余的所有的条理和所有的力量不是投入到阻止生理上的疼痛—他能够承受这疼痛，这疼痛只有他自己才能承受—而是去保护亚茨拉斐尔。他关于亚茨拉斐尔的记忆是_他们的_；神圣而秘密，纯净而私人；这是他所有财产当中最珍贵的东西的钥匙，而那一财产就是亚茨拉斐尔。

他不能让阿斯蒙蒂斯进来！他得阻止他！

但是他的折磨者已经太近了，他所有最大的错事，他最不符合恶魔身份的行为，他最羞愧的时刻，他最糟糕的记忆，都在他的眼前被揪出来，尖叫着，胡乱摆动着：在基督被钉到十字架上时候的悲伤；在亚历山大图书馆被烧毁之后的忏悔；十分无助，喝得太醉了没法清醒过来拯救自己，他被一个十九世纪的抢劫犯弄得灵体分离了。还有，在一次协议之前的激烈争吵的时候割了某个天使的喉咙…

不！克鲁利强迫自己比先前更用力地推着，以维持他最后一道防线，即使地狱大公，厌烦了回顾他的历史，把罪恶的手伸向当天晚上的回忆，而克鲁利再次看到冰山出现在他面前；感觉到他自己的痛苦，感觉到可怕的矛盾的情感：对这船背叛的热爱，对回到地狱背叛的恐惧。这些全都完全赤裸地展现在阿斯蒙蒂斯强大的鲜红色眼睛面前，所有他_不被允许看到的事情_。而整个过程中克鲁利一直都能感觉到他的防御闪烁着，破裂着，弯曲着，不堪承受那些撕扯着的手指的重负…

然后亚茨拉斐尔的脸充斥了他的整个视野—充斥了整个世界，甚至超过了疼痛—而克鲁利知道他失败了。

阿斯蒙蒂斯什么都看见了。他们一起演奏的那个极乐的夜晚；他们第一次接吻的时候的那个逐渐展开的黎明；他们第一次做爱的时候，把他的爱人推回到温暖的丝绸床单和极乐的开端；他第一次在把沉睡的天使拥在怀中，用嘴唇轻吻他光滑细腻的眼睑…他什么都看见了，如此珍贵而隐秘，没有人可以看的记忆，而他_在嘲笑它们_。他发出了笑声，每一个音节都像是形而上学的重击一样打在他身上，这笑声歇斯底里。这笑声无比疯狂。这笑声无穷无尽。

克鲁利的牙齿从他损毁的舌头里面拔了出来，他的尖叫持续不断。

而此刻，就好像事情可能变得更早，阿斯蒙蒂斯正看着天使和恶魔一起达到他们自己的高潮。最深的一次，最初的一次，最后的一次，所有这些…而在此处他截取了这一画面，尽可能清楚地展现它，以至于克鲁利看到了亚茨拉斐尔的过去，在他最快乐的记忆中，在他最安全的地方里，在他最舒适的梦里，却只感受到此刻的痛苦：阿斯蒙蒂斯引起的性高潮的绝对的折磨。

阿斯蒙蒂斯的嘴唇露出了一个假笑。

_你喜欢那样，克鲁利，是不是？_恶魔通过他的触碰说，享受着每一刻，他的话语如同白热的烙铁一样燃烧着爆出火花。_咝咝咝—是啊，感觉妙不可言，不是吗？_

克鲁利伴随着身心完全的痛苦哭喊出来。_从我身上出去！_

_哦，但你没有那个意思，克鲁利！_

克鲁利的眼睛翻到脑袋后面去了。他如此脆弱以至于现在他可怜的被亵渎的身体只能胡乱的摆动了，腿痉挛着就好像绞刑的抽搐。阿斯蒙蒂斯的笑声充斥了他的脑海，他能听到的全部—以及他能够感受到的全部都在他破碎的身体的每一个细胞当中产生彻骨的疼痛，一个陌生的头脑撕扯着他自己的头脑的触感…

克鲁利没有看到亚茨拉斐尔从他自己的血泊当中爬起来；他没有看到天使的眼睛发出金色的圣光，整个身体愤怒地颤抖；他没有看到他的手，白热耀眼，当他的手掌充满上帝之怒明亮的白光：充满天堂所有天籁般的力量。

阿斯蒙蒂斯，显然，也没有看见—直到已经太晚了。

亚茨拉斐尔收起他光芒四射的翅膀，爆发出天堂的全部愤怒，穿过房间。阿斯蒙蒂斯没有时间转身，更不用说跑了，来逃脱上帝的复仇的权天使：这天使正义的拳头猛地打破了地狱大公的下巴，把他打得撞在一根柱子上，尖碎片从中间四下飞散。亚茨拉斐尔刚好有时间看到克鲁利，被撞得脱离了恶魔的掌握，在地板上破碎，瘫倒，不动了。

然后天使的右拳，仍然闪着那舔噬着，冲击着的金色火焰，抓住爬动的恶魔—绝望地想要把他那两半丑陋的，破碎的脸拼到一起—抓住他的翻领把他举起来。他比他所能记住的任何一次都更加愤怒，是如此充满了愤怒以至于金色的火焰充满了他的视野。而阿斯蒙蒂斯，看见那眼睛曾在的地方美丽，高尚而可怕的火焰，恐惧地大叫出来，无用地扭蹭着抓着他的那只手。

亚茨拉斐尔再一次举起了拳头。由于愤怒他失去了逻辑，无比狂热，在燃得越发强劲和热烈的神圣之火当中强压怒火。他牙关紧咬着挤出话语来；不是用英语，而是用以诺语，天使的语言：一种元音、沙沙声和叹息声混合的语言，似乎指令着空气中最细微的粒子伴随着每个超自然的，非人的音节回响。

"_离—！_"

拳头击碎了颧骨。

"_克鲁利—！_"

又湿又重的一击，打在暴露出来的肌肉上。

"_远点！_"

然后，以一千个人和一百个天使的力量，亚茨拉斐尔把他所有天籁的力量—他全部的愤怒，他全部的正义、美德、善良和纯洁，他对克鲁利全部的爱与奉献，他的每一丝纤维和每一个原子—他把这些全都灌注到他重击的拳头当中，而在这令人惊叹的力量的打击下—上帝本人的手，天堂本身的意志—这来自地狱的生物刺耳的尖叫声在他被深深地打进地里的时候从他的嗓子里被撕扯出来，他摔得如此猛烈以至于下面的地板都塌陷了下去，地毯在他周围陷了下去，整个身体都被拖到那个洞里。

房间里立刻沉默了。天使的火焰像蜡烛一样熄灭了。

亚茨拉斐尔能够感觉到自己从那白热当中冷却下来。他在那里站了片刻，俯视着已故的地狱大公：他的身体埋在这过小过浅的坟墓中。阿斯蒙蒂斯的手臂和腿以令人作呕的不自然的角度从洞里伸出来，它巨大的翅膀向一个甚至看一看都感到疼痛的方向向后扭曲着。他的脖子完全折断了；他的头垂在胸前，把那张丑陋的，畸形的脸藏了起来。阿斯蒙蒂斯永远离去了。

征服了恶魔的天使呼出长长的，颤抖的一口气。所有曾经攫住他的东西—肾上腺素、恩典、上帝—他现在都感觉到它们离开了他的身体。他的膝盖在他身下屈服，他慢慢地跪到地板上；当他的视野颤抖着，小小的闪烁的斑点在他的眼前旋转时，他抓住一条椅子腿寻求支持。他的翅膀在他徒劳地尝试重新获得平衡时无力地胡乱摆动着，他伸出他的另一条手臂来稳住自己；正是在此时，在此刻的动作当中，他意识到那只手的疼痛。

他只是个权天使。阿斯蒙蒂斯曾是地狱大公。

而这解释了亚茨拉斐尔的右手为什么被完全损毁了。整只手都变黑扭曲了，成了一只烧焦的，石化的拳头。他的手腕红红的，闪着光，衬衫下面起了水泡的皮肤疼痛地贴在纤维的内面。呕吐感在他嗓子眼里升起，但是出来的只是一声呻吟。他感觉自己快昏过去了。

在他前面的地上，克鲁利开始动了。亚茨拉斐尔及时从他一团糟的手抬起头来，看到他深爱的人缓缓地用两只手把自己撑起来，仔细而小心；但是，从天使所能看到的来说，没有痛苦。他的眼睛起初不清楚，没有聚焦，但是最终看到了地狱大公损毁的尸体。他看了看地上的那个洞，然后看到了他的天使。

没有人讲话。他们想要说的不能用言语表达。甚至是天使的语言也不行。

所以他们伸出手来—亚茨拉斐尔太精疲力竭，仅仅能抬起他的手臂，所以克鲁利挪动到他身边—紧紧抱住彼此。亚茨拉斐尔的头发里面有血块，沿着他的脸往下有浓重的鼻血干掉的痕迹；克鲁利的下巴和划破的嘴唇闪着红光。

但是他们仍然活着。天堂和地狱还没有抓到他们。他们仍然在一起。

水悄悄地从地板那头漫过来，浸透了他们的衣服。顺着房间继续往下，当杯盘被不断上升的水漂浮起来的时候相撞发出悦耳的叮当声。椅子和桌子开始漂浮。那柄炎剑，在水下的某个地方，永远找不到了。

而克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔，一个恶魔和一个天使，坐在正在死去的泰坦尼克号的中间，拥抱着彼此，就好像他们的生命都维系于此，用他们的翅膀把自己包裹起来，就好像他们可以把整个世界隔绝在外一样。

**结尾的话：哦我的上帝啊，这篇太黑暗了。我完全责怪阿斯蒙蒂斯，那个性感的，鬼鬼祟祟的婊子养的。当有人问起我小小的纯洁的写作爱好的时候，我在现实生活永远也不会对任何人承认我写过同性的恶魔对恶魔的强奸。哦仁慈的主啊。**

**不管怎样，我只是真的想要感谢每一个阅读和评论的人—我收到的那些积极的反馈使得我敢于相信我可以成为一个作家，以及允许我自己梦想某一天真的能出版些什么。所以，基本上讲，每一个回复的人，只要知道在世界上的某个地方有一个女孩现在知道她想要对她的生命做些什么，有追求梦想的勇气，而这些都是因为你们鼓励的话。非常感谢你们。拥抱你们，这对我来说是有重大意义的一刻。**

**这段话也是对那些上次评论过而我没有回复的人说的！愚蠢的葡萄牙乡间旅行把我的灵魂、欢乐和空余时间都夺走了。**

**下周五会有更多的！吻你们！**


	14. Chapter 13: Death of Titanic

**-****第十三章****-**

_**泰坦尼克号之死**_

亚茨拉斐尔从一只口袋里变出一条蕾丝手帕—奇迹般地干燥。他用一只颤抖着的手擦了擦克鲁利的脸，拭去了他嘴周围粘糊糊的血渍。

克鲁利把手触进他们周围正悄悄上涨的冰水当中；轻轻地擦拭着天使的耳朵上凝结的血迹。当柔软的指尖把破损的皮肤重新缝合到一起时，他感到温暖充满了自己的嘴唇，他也把自己的手指按压在亚茨拉斐尔黏黏的头发上。触到深长的切口，以及潮湿。他的手爱抚着这道创口，劝诱着分开的皮肤自我缝合。他特意不向某个方向看，在那里折断了的，熔化了的翅膀向他们这个方向扭曲着。

亚茨拉斐尔的手仍然在恶魔的嘴边徘徊不去。克鲁利抬起他自己的手，让他们十指相扣，吻着他们染血的指尖。然后，他非常轻柔地，把亚茨拉斐尔的另一只手抬了起来。这只手没有手指—可能它们仍然攥成一只碳化的拳头—所以他只是用嘴唇轻轻地擦过它热热的，硬硬的顶部。

他试了三次，才终于能够强迫自己说出话来。他的话语嘶哑而刺耳，像砂纸一样粗糙，这话语感觉如此不合时宜以至于本来应该有喜剧色彩，但是事实上并没有。根本没有。

"谢谢你。"他低语道。

亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙几乎被他的以诺语撕裂了。他在能够回答之前得完成调整他的气管。当最后一丝组织归位的时候他也以低语回应，手轻轻地挤了挤。

"不用谢，亲爱的。"

他们站起身来。他们的翅膀融入衬衫上的裂口当中。

"那么现在怎么办？"克鲁利说，声音如沙砾一般。当眩晕涌上头顶的时候他紧闭上双眼，然后试图在亚茨拉斐尔摇摆的脸上聚焦。"我是说，我知道你不想听到这个，但是我们是不是留下不会有什么不同。如果我们死了，那也不会有什么帮助。"

亚茨拉斐尔的脸能够让上帝流泪。"我不认为我能飞起来，"他低语道。然后，当他想起更多事情的时候，脸悲伤地皱了起来，"或者变形。"

"我也不行。"

"我猜我们最好接受事实，我们现在和人类一样无助。"天使思考的时候目光失去了焦距。"我们要和船一起沉没了。"

然后是片刻的沉默，两个拥有相对大的力量的生灵都在思考这削弱了他们的事实。

"其他无助的人类现在应该已经在甲板上了，"克鲁利最后说。"我猜我们应该加入他们。不管怎么样，我感觉不到我的脚趾了。"

"我也是，亲爱的。我只能同意。"

两个人都没动。水完全淹没了房间的下半部分，到了他们的膝盖。

然后他们离开了。他们没再回头看。

* * *

><p>现在是两点零九分，而我们的天使和恶魔现在正在爬上头等舱吸烟室，握着手，他们湿透的衣服沉重地悬挂着，像是松弛的第二层皮肤。正在死去的船的角度如此陡峭以至于每向上一步都烧灼着他们的大腿后部，重力恳求他们重新考虑他们向上的行程。泰坦尼克号下沉得更加迅速了。<p>

有人站在点燃的壁炉前，面无表情地盯着朴茨茅斯码头的绘画，如此静止，以至于很容易错过。再也不会被看见。

"托马斯！"亚茨拉斐尔打着滑停下了，放开了克鲁利的手。

二人盯着造船大师，他的姿势几乎可以说是有诗意的，脸被煤柔和的光照亮。他正向着船倾斜的角度倾身，手放在体侧，救生圈丢在身后的躺椅上。他的眼睛周围通红，毫无光泽。他看上去像某位悲剧英雄的绘画；他看上去像是被打败了。

托马斯·安德鲁斯缓慢地转身，就好象他刚刚意识到他们在那里，无动于衷地盯着他们。

亚茨拉斐尔感觉到他的眼睛拒绝承认这一悲惨的事实，灼痛着。

"亚茨拉斐尔，"托马斯·安德鲁斯最后说。他毫无生机的目光麻木地从天使—浸得透湿，浑身是血和淤青—看到他身后的克鲁利浸得透湿，浑身是血和淤青，黄眼睛像灯一样明亮。

"克鲁利先生。"

亚茨拉斐尔向前踏了一步。他的事业如此模糊以至于他亲爱的朋友仅仅是一个没有面孔的穿着长长灰大衣和靴子，在火光中闪耀的人像。他剧烈地眨着眼睛直到面孔恢复。"托马斯，你不会…当然，你不会…"

他没法让自己问这件事，因为他已经知道答案了。他完全理解。泰坦尼克号是安德鲁斯深爱的大作：他的全部真心都在这艘船上，他不可能再抛弃她，在她最黯淡的时刻，就像他不能抛弃自己的孩子。

托马斯·安德鲁斯是不会被说服的。他是不会被强迫的。托马斯·安德鲁斯会死在这艘船上，在祂的全部造物当中亚茨拉斐尔都无法改变这一点。

亚茨拉斐尔用他那只好手握住了他朋友自己的手。

"托马斯，我—我很遗憾。我真的很遗憾。"

他看见安德鲁斯恶眼睛闪着光，他咽了一口，嗓子艰难地蠕动着。然后造船大师摇了摇头。

"不，"他低语道。他的声音破碎不堪，低沉而不和谐，就好像他的声音如果再高一点，他的词语就会破碎成无法辨认的音节。"应该感到遗憾的是我，亚茨拉斐尔。"

亚茨拉斐尔喘息着。"我亲爱的托马斯—"

"我很遗憾我没有把她造得更坚固些，"安德鲁斯继续说，他的声音颤抖着，结结巴巴。"我很遗憾我没有更努力地建造她—"

"_该死的_，安德鲁斯，你不可能工作得更努力了！"克鲁利突然大叫道，激动得让他自己都大吃一惊。

壁炉台下面传来一声刺耳的碰撞声，被昂贵的地毯闷住了。烈性的琥珀色液体暗暗地渗入柔软的地毯下方。_动起来！_摔碎的水晶似乎在怒斥着他们，把他们拽回到现实当中，拽回到一个没有时间诗意地告别的世界。_难道你忘了船在下沉吗？_

亚茨拉斐尔诅咒着这残酷的白兰地酒杯。

"你们得离开，"安德鲁斯小声说，甚至在一个没有什么是有意义的世界里，这也是一个理智的声音。"上救生船。离开这个噩梦—"

"我们已经试过了；船都走了。"亚茨拉斐尔说。他由于悲伤几乎无法呼吸。

痛苦的表情掠过安德鲁斯已经很痛苦的面孔。他的目光柔和，告诉他们，"那确保你们尽可能久地呆在船上。尽可能久地待在水外面。"

"我们知道，"亚茨拉斐尔咽了一口，说。然后，感觉到他亲爱的朋友就要说出最后告别，他冲动地伸出手去，把他包容在他温暖的，安慰人心的天使的拥抱，他早些时候一直在忍着这样做的冲动。安德鲁斯，吓了一跳但是受到了感动，让他抱着他。

他们分开了，安德鲁斯尽他最大的努力试图微笑，然后开口了，"祝你好运，亚茨拉斐尔，"然后，对克鲁利礼貌地点点头，"克鲁利先生。"

亚茨拉斐尔不够坚强，无法回应他的微笑。他的嘴唇颤抖着，说，"你也是，我亲爱的托马斯。"

他向回踏了一步，准备离开，但在他身后，克鲁利想起了什么。

"等等，"恶魔喃喃道。另外两个人看着他在一个内袋里翻找着，然后停下了，找到了他要找的东西，然后慢慢地拉出来，放在手里，盯着它看。

这是一个小小的黑色笔记本，皮封面上有水珠，页边皱折了，粘在一起。有人吸了一口气。克鲁利，面色羞愧地把它拿给造船大师。

"给，"他喃喃道，对着地毯说。"我，呃，我确实想早点把它还回来的。"然后他强迫自己看着安德鲁斯的脸，然后发现自己开始为自己的行为做解释。"是…是我干的。对不起，"他加上一句，就好像事后想到的一样，而且他听上去确实很真诚。

托马斯·安德鲁斯双手颤抖着伸出来，取回他丢失的日志。他在两页间滑进一根手指，把它们分开。克鲁利依稀能够倒着看见洗脱的墨水，模糊的图表，完美的铜版字体模糊成一片。安德鲁斯翻看着自己的笔记的时候眼睛充满了泪水：他所有的改进的计划，他对未来所有的希望，他所有的辛勤工作和小心翼翼的计算和漂亮的小素描…所有这些都完全没有用了。毫无价值。他曾把他的全心都用在泰坦尼克号上—他的整个灵魂）她已经要进入坟墓了。他的泪水流淌出来，顺着两侧脸颊流淌成两条亮线。他抬起头，视线从他的作品上移开，吸着鼻子，徒劳地试图重新镇定下来，对克鲁利感激地点点头，无法开口讲话。

亚茨拉斐尔能够感觉到眼泪顺着他自己的面颊淌下。

克鲁利把他的手滑到天使的手中。

"再见，托马斯，"他喃喃道，"祝你好运。"

他轻轻地拉着脚下生根的亚茨拉斐尔，想让他离开。

"等等！"

他们回过头。安德鲁斯眼睛睁得大大的，脸上遍布泪痕，脸上有一种表情，在这无辜的惊奇当中如孩童一般；就像是一种迷惑的，迟到的惊讶。

"你们到底是谁？"他问他们两个，眉毛垂得低低的，眼睛闪着光。

亚茨拉斐尔转过身看着他，看着独自站在壁炉前的安德鲁斯：斯多葛主义的典范，甚至当他流泪的时候也是如此。他可能再过十分钟就要死了。那双温柔的棕色眼睛在恳求着亚茨拉斐尔告诉他真相。亚茨拉斐尔平静地承受着他的凝视。他很可能很快就会再看到他。

"我是一个天使。"他简简单单地说。

心跳一瞬的沉默，甚至船接连不断的哀号也无法刺透这沉默。

"恶魔，"一秒之后，克鲁利坦白道。

安德鲁斯在他们两个之间游移着目光，他们一同站在出口的旋转门处。天使和恶魔，握着手。两个人都以他们自己的方式显示着自己的美丽，两个都是另一个的反面。两个人都并不完全是人类，现在他知道他所看到的是什么了。

"我想…"他以因流泪而嘶哑的声音说，"我想我一直知道。"然后，他缓缓地微笑了，破碎而颤抖。"我猜…"他看着克鲁利的黄眼睛。"克鲁利也不是你的真名吧？"

"不，这是我的真名，"克鲁利承认道。有那么片刻他深思地皱起眉来，然后说，"但只是克鲁利。教名只是人类的例行公事。"

安德鲁斯流下了更多的泪水，脸上明亮潮湿的线更明显了。他颤抖地吸进一口气。

"那么，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利，很荣幸认识你们两个。"

亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到一声啜泣正升上他的嗓子眼。"你会在历史之中永生，我亲爱的朋友，"他告诉他，这时克鲁利领着他的手向出口走去。"你永远不会被遗忘。"

然后他们出了门，而托马斯·安德鲁斯，泰坦尼克号的造船大师，永远消失在了视野之外。

* * *

><p>"<em>我只是在想，我不知道你的<em>_**名字**__。你知道，你的真名。祂给你起的名字。_"

克鲁利，和他的挚爱一同跑过棕榈泉咖啡厅，想出了神。

"_我想知道你的**名字**。你能告诉我吗？"_

他们到了主楼梯，一群头等舱乘客到处冲来冲去，他脑海中的声音变得温柔起来，带上了爱尔兰口音。

"_我猜克鲁利也不是你的真名吧？"_

他看到亚茨拉斐尔，全身赤裸，光辉灿烂，躺在床上，躺在他的怀里，把玩着他的头发。

"_我敢打赌，这是个很美的名字，克鲁利。"亚茨拉斐尔向他微笑，像个天使。_

克鲁利是如此沉浸在自己的思想当中，以至于他几乎记不得要把一只脚放在另一只脚前面，记不得要继续走下去。亚茨拉斐尔现在是那个拽着他的人。他们冲出接待处的门，冲到甲板上。

他听到天使环顾四周的时候的喘息。克鲁利也环顾四周，他的眼睛重新聚焦在现实，而非他的记忆，他也充满了恐惧，如此恐惧以至于他的思绪完全停止了。

船已经超过一半进了水。之前，向各处奔跑的人都有，人们有_选择_向各个方向跑。现在他们都在向同一方向跑，而那个方向就是向上。人群稠密而疯狂，从各个方向推搡着他们，似乎他们所有人都在尖叫。船周围的水中遍布白色泡沫，那是大量翻来覆去的，为活命而游着，或是绝望地抓住漂浮的帆布折叠椅的人们。如此多尖叫的声音。人们从船上跳下去，从空荡荡的吊艇柱的绳子上吊下来。甲板倾斜得越来越厉害了；你的脚底下可以感觉得到，你的小腿肚无意识地对着这个变化做出调整。它的变化_肉眼可见_。他们知道，泰坦尼克号只有几分钟可活了。

所有这些人也都知道。

亚茨拉斐尔，充满了悲痛，不得不从他无法帮助的这些人的哭喊声中转开来，这时传来突如其来的"乒"的一声，紧接着是什么东西击中水面时发出的拍打声。那是什么？然后"乒""啪"再次传来，然后又是两次。在第五次的时候，他看到最后一根烟囱的支撑绳松了，然后砸向水中。

当烟囱跌落的时候他们在恐惧中盯着它看，一开始当它的底部被压弯的时候下落得很慢，但随着动量的增加，传来一声可怕的金属的呻吟，它直直地跌向水中…直直地跌向那些为活命而游着的人们。亚茨拉斐尔冲向前去，抓住栏杆，然后_眨眨眼_。

那些人刚好及时转过身看到自己的死亡—看见数十吨坚固的金属向他们下落—他们一同尖叫着，把手挡在脸前，本能地试图自我保护…但是它并没有把他们压扁，而是在他们伸出的手掌下撕裂了，像铝一样在他们周围被压皱了。

死亡失望地叹了口气。

亚茨拉斐尔再次转过身来。

"来吧，我亲爱的，你听到那人说的话了！我们需要尽可能久地呆在船上！"他抓住克鲁利的手，设法和他一同跑上船的坡度，但是恶魔落在后面，天使只感到一阵牵拉感。

"来吧，克鲁利，我们得动起来！"他对于恶魔的不情愿不敢相信地大叫。"来吧，克鲁利，来吧！你是那个最想活下来的人！"他的眼睛睁得如此之大，以至于眼白完全围绕住了明亮的蓝色虹膜。这是一幅很吸引人的场景，克鲁利突然发现自己被这一场景吸引住了。亚茨拉斐尔难以置信地盯着他的毫无反应。"_克鲁利！_"

克鲁利作出了决定。他的目光不情愿地从那双美丽的蓝眼睛上移开，他向天使的耳朵眼儿里喊着，这样他就能在这一片骚动当中听到自己的声音。

"是柯卡贝尔(Kokabiel)！"

亚茨拉斐尔不再拉着克鲁利了。在他们周围人们继续推挤过去逃命。他慢慢地转过身来，他的嘴张合了几次才想到该说什么话。他的声音如此微弱以至于几乎听不到了。"你—你说什么？"

甚至在这样的情况下克鲁利的脸颊也因为尴尬而变暗了，他发现自己已经在希望他没有提起这个话题。他拉着天使的手，带起头来，把他们两个都向船的上方拉去，这样当他讲话的时候他就不必面对天使的凝视了。

"那是我的**名字**！我的**真名**！"

有人猛地撞向他，把他撞到了下一层甲板的阳台栏杆上。剧烈的疼痛从他的腹部传来。他忽略了疼痛，爬过栏杆；转过身，把手伸给天使。

亚茨拉斐尔在脑海当中翻译着。他想出了神，当他笨拙地爬过栏杆时，只有克鲁利的手帮助他保持平衡。周围的骚动已经达到了高潮。

"上帝的星辰，"他低语道。然后，他更大声地说，"你是上帝的星辰！"

克鲁利听到自己的旧称号，觉得很尴尬。他从栏杆的另一侧跳下来，伸出手来等待亚茨拉斐尔跳下来。他们一同站在扭动的人群上方，在小小的平台上脸离彼此只有几英寸—可能是水箱或锅炉的顶部—盯着彼此。亚茨拉斐尔的脸带着惊奇和一种难以禁受的感激而几乎发光，就好像感谢恶魔的信赖；克鲁利的脸也由于他的不适而近乎发光。

"我从来都不擅长这个，"克鲁利绝望地告诉他。在那上面，远离人群的地方，一切其他的事物感觉都像背景一样，只是不相关的细节。亚茨拉斐尔湿漉漉的，惊讶不已的面孔充满了他的整个世界。"这是最该死，最无聊的工作了：只是那时还没有表示无聊的词语，所以我甚至意识不到我所感受的是什么。我以为我是惟一一个这样想的。卡卡贝尔（Kakabel）和拉缇尔（Rahtiel）似乎很喜欢；他们是管事儿的。我只是船上跑腿的奴隶。"

亚茨拉斐尔震惊地摇着头。"但你甚至不_喜欢_天文学！"

"_没错！_我堕落以后就再也没回头看过！"

亚茨拉斐尔只是盯着他看。然后他们两人都猛然间回到现实中来，转过身重新开始顺着船往上爬。克鲁利从平台上跳下来，然后帮助天使也跳下来。

"然后，你看，路西弗讲话了。"他们到了另一组栏杆前，这里比先前甚至更加拥挤。当他们爬过去时，灯光脉动着。他们抓住另一边。"然后就是那场会议，然后我只是去听了听那是关于什么的，因为我一直认为只有我有那种感觉。你无法想象当我意识到我并不是惟一一个有这种感觉的人的时候那是多他妈的妙！"

这些栏杆的另一头有六英尺的落差。克鲁利握住亚茨拉斐尔的好手，帮助他下来，然后像猫一样也跳了下来。他们再一次肩并着肩，继续前进。

"然后我所知道的下一件事情，"他喊道，用胳膊肘推挤过人群，不时转过身来检查天使是否仍和他在一起，即使他握着他的手，"我所知道的下一件事情，就是所有人都出动了，到处挥舞炎剑，把山峰连根拔起，指挥着火与血的龙卷风四处飞驰—"

当船上所有的灯一同黯淡下去时，突然爆发出一阵尖叫声，就好像泰坦尼克号是一只复杂的灯罩，里面有一支不断受风侵袭的蜡烛。然后他们两个惊慌地抬起头看，但半秒后灯就重新亮了起来。

当他们推挤着向前时，克鲁利迷惑地看了亚茨拉斐尔一眼，黄眼睛瞪得大大的。

"是你维持电力的吗？"

"什么？"亚茨拉斐尔喊道，当有人从他身边推挤过去时几乎滑倒了。"我以为是你干的！"

他们到了某些楼梯的脚下。停在楼梯脚下，他们盯着彼此，这时他们领悟到了那个令人震惊的事实。

"是工程师们，"克鲁利只能从亚茨拉斐尔的唇上读出这些词语。"他们仍然在那下面。我的上帝啊。"

在他们周围，船在痛苦当中呻吟。

"来吧，我们得动起来！"

克鲁利开始爬楼梯，把某个念着祷词的，挡道的老傻瓜拨拉到一边。该死的圣经崇拜者。在他身后亚茨拉斐尔仍然在为他们意识到的可怕事实而心烦意乱…但是无力组织内心涌起的对人类深深的_自豪_。哦，他们是最奇怪，也是最神奇的生灵！他们在这里，在最黑暗的日子里，在最深重的悲剧中，而甚至现在—或者说，特别是现在，他们还能够展现出这样的无私、这样的崇高。而他们会为此而死。

_他们会得到奖赏，_亚茨拉斐尔提醒自己。_他们不会被遗忘。_

他们抵达楼梯的顶端，顺着甲板向上跑去。在他们面前是一名牧师，还有—如此奇异、美好而充满人性的场景—在他脚下一群会众正在祈祷。

"万福玛丽亚，你充满圣宠，主与你同在…"

克鲁利拽着他们两人通过。甲板是如此陡峭，以至于在那上面，在船尾，出现了一片无人的区域：任何在那上面的人都为了活命而抓紧栏杆。克鲁利的一只脚滑了一下，专门订做的蛇皮鞋的鞋底长出了倒刺。

"我一点也不为我堕落遗憾，亚茨拉斐尔！"他转过身喊道，跌跌撞撞地走着。然后，出于一时冲动，他加了一句，"否则我可能永远都不会遇见你！"

他们艰难地弓着身走上最后一段直道，解脱地喘了口气，抓住了栏杆。他们抓着的有节的铁栏杆冰冷冰冷的，美妙而坚实。他们把手穿过栏杆，抱住彼此，这样他们就被固定在那里，固定在一起。

泰坦尼克号的船尾上升得越来越快。

亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利紧紧抱住彼此。

"我看见新天和新地，"牧师在他们前面缓慢庄重地说，甚至当他不得不转过身抓住什么东西的时候也仍是如此。"先前的天地已经逝去…再也没有海洋…"

越来越多的人在忙乱中开始乱抓周围的栏杆，推着它们，所有这些人都在恐惧与绝望之中喊叫出来。有人猛地把亚茨拉斐尔的那只坏手推到了他们身后的旗杆上，他不禁痛苦地喘息。克鲁利发出咝咝声，把天使拉得更近了。

"祂将与他们同在；他们将会成为祂的子民。上帝本人将与他们同在！"

亚茨拉斐尔，双眼通红，闪烁着没有流出来的泪水，把脸转过去，与克鲁利的脸正对着，他们的鼻子轻轻碰在了一起。他们的目光相接。

"克鲁利！我只是…只是想要…"

"茨拉—"

"如果我们不做的话—"

"我们会做的，茨拉！说都别说！甚至想都别想！"

"哦，克鲁利！"

"我们会做的，茨拉！"

"哦，克鲁利，我是如此爱你！克鲁利，我爱你！"

克鲁利无法找到词语，无法讲话，便把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。

"上帝将会把所有的泪水从他们的脸上拭去…"牧师现在哽咽得几乎无法讲话了。天使和恶魔，面孔贴在一起，顺着船倾斜的角度往下看，他们是仅有的还能够听到他破碎的祷词的人。"也不会再有死亡了…也不会再有悲伤和哭泣了；不会再有更多的痛苦了…"

亚茨拉斐尔发出一声啜泣，使克鲁利的脸颊感到很温暖。

"…因为旧世界已经逝去了。"

此刻船已经倾斜超过四十五度角了。

人们开始顺着甲板滑下去，他们的手指甲无用地抓挠着光滑的木头。越来越多的人越过栏杆，跳下下面的大海中—但是已经太晚了，他们在空中一百英尺的地方，他们太高了…

克鲁利感觉自己的脚滑动着。在他身边亚茨拉斐尔差点没握好栏杆，把自己拉了上去。

越来越多的人在下落，滑下去的时候发出尖叫声；牧师的会众们都不见了，牧师本人也消失在视野之外…

而泰坦尼克号仍然在继续爬升，越来越快，天使和恶魔仍然在坚持着；他们仍然在拥抱着彼此；他们仍然用一只眼睛看着正在死去的船，用另外一只眼睛看着自己深爱的人，甚至当他们的脚在他们身下滑动，他们半吊在栏杆上，他们唯一的救赎就是他们的拥抱，整个世界都消失了，唯有他们爱人的温暖与他们死亡的冰冷…

然后当引擎—以及勇敢的工程师们—终于完蛋了的时候，整艘船上的每一盏灯都熄灭了。

黑暗中响起了尖叫声。船在悲鸣。

然后克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔感觉到泰坦尼克号_折断了_。、

在她的腹部木板在分崩离析，噼啪声如同枪响一样。从她的内部传来刺耳的尖叫和雷鸣般的吼声，爆炸声和喷发声。克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔没有看到橘红色的火焰，蓝色的电火花，以及当船头被从她所属的黑暗水域中提升得如此之高，船终于承受不住这难以置信的压力，巨大的船身终于塌陷的时候照亮船的断裂处的白光。他们没有看到泰坦尼克号的脊梁断成两截。他们甚至没有意识到将要发生的是什么。

然后泰坦尼克号的尾部，从空中两百英尺高，从他们身下跌落。

然后整个世界颠倒过来。

他们的尖叫声和所有其他人，船上的每一个灵魂的尖叫声融为一体。重力从未被如此强烈地感知到，确实从来没有过—如此强烈以至于没有上下的区别了，天与海不再是分别的实体，不再有天堂与地狱，几乎不再有生命和死亡，善良与邪恶，没有在这两者之间挣扎着的人性。他们似乎在永永远远地下落着，穿过混沌—甚至可能还有深渊—一直在等待他们撞击水面时的冲击，一次永远不会到来的冲击，一次永远在躲避着他们流血的灵魂的冲击，就像是永远在一天以外的未来，永远在一英里以外的地平线，永远在十英尺以外的海洋…

当他们终于再次落回水平位的时候激起的水花高达三十英尺。每一个乘客都抓住栏杆，被冲击力挤压在栏杆上；克鲁利的手围住栏杆，把正在用那只被毁掉的手无用地抓挠着金属的天使拉得更近了些，挣扎着想要抓得更牢些。当最后两根直立的烟囱倒下的时候传来两声巨大的撞击声。

然后，还没来得及喘口气，泰坦尼克号又开始爬升：比之前更快。

克鲁利确切地看到了将会发生的事情。

"来吧，天使，我们得动起来！"他在一下心跳的当就上去了，把一只脚挂在栏杆的另一边，伸出一只手来帮亚茨拉斐尔过来—只是亚茨拉斐尔动不了。

"克鲁利！"天使哭叫道，他的好手在滑动。

"亚茨拉斐尔！"

克鲁利伸出一只手抓住天使那只变黑的手的残桩的手腕，想要把他拉上来，但是船尾倾斜得越来越陡峭，甚至比以前更加迅速，在他们周围人们在坠落，滑下，尖叫着…

"克鲁利！"

亚茨拉斐尔恐惧而疼痛地大叫，他的手从栏杆上滑开来，只有克鲁利抓着他的手腕，不让他掉下去。克鲁利由于船倾斜的角度紧压在栏杆上，由于突然增加的重量和深深嵌入他肋骨的栏杆产生的疼痛而呻吟起来。

"坚持住，亚茨拉斐尔！"他喘息着，伸出另外一只手来握住天使的手。"我不会放手的！我抓住你了！"

但是他没有：他能够感觉到他的手从他深爱的人的手腕上滑开来，当泰坦尼克号继续爬升时他失去了在栏杆上的立足之处；他倾斜的角度越来越水平；他感觉到抓住栏杆的手承受越来越多的重量；他的晃眼睛伴随着即将到来的不可避免的事实而恐慌地睁大了…

"亚茨拉斐尔，听着！把你的另一条手臂晃起来抓住栏杆，把你自己拉近些，我胡拉你上来的！"克鲁利急切地指导着亚茨拉斐尔。"现在就做！我抓住你了，来吧！"

亚茨拉斐尔喘息着，将好手晃起来，第一次就抓住了栏杆。克鲁利拉着他，这时船的倾角倾斜得如此之快，就好像重力反转了；如此之快以至于空气饥渴地抓着他的衬衫，试图把他拉向他的厄运，在那远远的下面是冰冷的水域…

"现在来吧，帮帮我，把你自己拉过来！"他喊道。

亚茨拉斐尔的整条手臂都在痛苦地尖叫，疼痛如此剧烈以至于他无法呼吸。一千根针！一千把匕首！所有宇宙当中的每一个诅咒和每一场瘟疫，拽着他的血管，闭锁他的骨骼，吞饮着他的肉体。没有什么比地狱大公应受的罪更加糟糕，也没有什么比一个天使所能得到的更加糟糕。哦，此刻的痛苦！"我办不到，克鲁利！我办不到！"

"是的，你能办到，亚茨拉斐尔，你到底是天使还是一个该死的人类！现在来吧！把你自己拉过来！_来吧_，亚茨拉斐尔！"

克鲁利拉着他，亚茨拉斐尔的脚能够感觉到几乎水平的栏杆，拉着它们，把痛苦从自己的脑海中驱赶出去，只把注意力集中在生命，集中在克鲁利身上，以及他为了让他们两个能够紧密相连所要做的事情。他们一起把亚茨拉斐尔拉了过来，天使喘息着，在此过程中周围的人们一直在向着他们的死亡坠落，直到他们两个再度肩并肩，在栏杆的顶部，当泰坦尼克号完全垂直的时候向下眺望着。

"抓住！"克鲁利喊道。他向后撇去，看到三个巨大的螺旋桨，覆盖着藤壶的船腹，以及黑暗的海洋。在等待着他们。

亚茨拉斐尔把他扭曲变形的手腕绕在克鲁利自己的手腕上，用他的另一只手抓住船。

然后泰坦尼克号完全静止了—完全沉默了—她抵达了上升的最高峰。天使和恶魔趴在那里，手臂环抱着彼此，无法呼吸了。

"坚持住，亚茨拉斐尔，"克鲁利的话这次是呻吟着说出来的，绝望的呻吟。在他们身下是当人们失去抓手，像苍蝇一样坠落的时候发出的尖叫声，撞击声，以及金属的碰撞声。他们掉在其他人身上，这些人也掉了下去，又掉到更多人身上。周围全都是尖叫救命的声音。这不仅仅是一场悲剧，不仅仅是一个噩梦。

这样的一场大屠杀是没有语言可以描述的。

他们在那里，在大西洋正中保持完全的直立停留了多长时间，他们永远都不可能知道了。可能只有三十秒；可能更长些。

感觉像是永恒。他们没有讲话；他们讲不出话来。没有什么可以说的。

然后，泰坦尼克号呻吟着，哀号着，开始稳定地下沉。

"哦我的上帝啊，克鲁利，这就是了。"亚茨拉斐尔低语道。

克鲁利什么也没说，但是天使能够听到他在他身边喘息的声音。他想要转过身，想要看着他，想要再次看看那张脸，但是他无法把目光移开正在向他们逼近的海洋，这海洋毁灭一切，吞没一切；船的基部有白色的巨浪，人们仍然在跌落；船正缓慢地从视野之中消失，再也不会被在水面以上见到了…

四十英尺。克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔直立起来，用一只手抓住栏杆，用另一只手抓住他们深爱的人。温暖和安慰在一侧，寒冷和厄运在另一侧。

三十英尺。他们身体当中的每一丝肌肉都无意识地紧张起来，等待着只有几秒之遥的无法形容的冰冷。一百万颗牙齿，无法忍受在它冰冷的混沌中的这种温暖，就在那里等待着把正当地属于他们自己的生命撕碎。

二十英尺。握着温暖的彼此的手抓的更紧了，这时克鲁利用如同尖利的冰块一样棱角分明的腔调说，"不要放开我的手。不管发生什么。"

亚茨拉斐尔的头无言而痉挛地点了一下。

十五英尺。亚茨拉斐尔解放开他像是被扼住一样的咽喉，艰难地说出五个字：

"爱你，亲爱的。"

九英尺。克鲁利的头痉挛地转过去，瞥了一眼他深爱的人。在距离水面还有八英尺的时候他艰难地说出了自己的答复，同样随意，同样破碎。

"爱你，天使。"

他们的手，如果还可能的话，握得更紧了。

然后不可沉没的泰坦尼克号，梦想之船，托马斯·安德鲁斯的杰作，终于消失在大西洋黑暗的水面以下，封存了超过一千五百人的厄运，然后面对她自己的厄运。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔屏住呼吸，和她一起沉了下去。

* * *

><p><strong>结尾的话：詹姆斯<strong>**·****霍纳所做的"****Death of Titanic"****显然是这一章相应的曲目。"****The Singking"****和" ****A Building Panic"****也非常好，如果你想要哭得心碎的话。非常感谢每个继续评论的人！之前提过，你们对我人生当中的这段艰难时期非常有帮助，也很有鼓励作用！：）**


	15. Chapter 14: A Promise Broken

**作者的话：很抱歉已经很晚了！十小时以前就试图把它弄上来，可是****FF****非常反常的不好使了。此外，本章相应的音轨是詹姆斯****·****霍纳的"****A Promise Kept"****。**

**-****第十四章****-**

_**被打破的承诺**_

溺水的感觉是什么样的？

亚茨拉斐尔从来没有弄明白过。溺水。你只是向水面_蹬着_。你_游着_。你一直游着，向上，接着向上，直到你找到空气。并不是那么难，是不是？定位空气的能力是生物体内置的。

所有这些只有一个问题。那就是，向哪边踢。哪边是上？

泰坦尼克号在他上面。这不应该是这样的，但是泰坦尼克号在向着天空沉没上去，像还有待人类发现的宇宙空间中神秘的黑洞一样黑的天空，它把所有的色彩全都吸入它无限的深渊中。过滤掉了所有事物的色彩，使它们成为灰蒙蒙的一片。

不，成为蓝蒙蒙的一片。亚茨拉斐尔盯着他面前的双手。它们惨白惨白的，在边缘处褪成最深的藏蓝色。它产生了一种不断增加的半透明效果，就好象他本人正在消逝，被从外部消耗掉。而且眼前的景象还有更大的错误。两只手，空的。

_不要放开我的手。_

液体在渗入他的肺脏，就像是古代的山脉，当板块分离时降到海平面一样瘪下去。他的整个身体都在皱缩。他要溺水了。

他要死了。

溺水而亡是什么样的感觉？感觉就像是谵妄。你似乎被永远地困在你自己的头脑、你自己的痛苦当中。思考，除了本能，而这反正并不真的是思考，确实是不可能的。屏住呼吸，试图去描述你的感受时，你的整个世界被压缩成两个词，而这两个词就是_空气，现在_。

而亚茨拉斐尔，他能够一个词一个词地背诵王尔德，一段一段地背诵但丁，一本书一本书睇背诵弥尔顿；亚茨拉斐尔，曾经站在罗马的君王面前，对他们糟糕的语法皱眉；亚茨拉斐尔，在做完咖啡桌上的《每日电讯报》的纵横字谜游戏之前不会允许自己吃早晨的全脂黄油甜酥饼干…亚茨拉斐尔发现自己无法想到他周围的每一个灵魂也在大喊的话以外的话，身心两方面都是：_救救我们_。

_救救我。_

如果死亡是那种会感觉到好笑的人的话，他本会觉得这很好笑。

**现在够了，亚茨拉斐尔，**他对垂死的天使说。没有肉的手指抚摸着他的脸颊。**是时候回家了。**

亚茨拉斐尔扭过头去，再次试图踢水。他非常确定海洋在历史的某个时间点是有表面的！

死亡拽了拽他的袖子。

**来吧，亚茨拉斐尔。别给我出难题。他们通知我说今天晚上你优先。**

亚茨拉斐尔张开嘴，甚至连气泡都没有逃脱出来。_走开！_他喊道。_我已经在家了！在地球上！_

死亡现在开始拉他了，把他拉向一个进一步压迫着亚茨拉斐尔收缩着的肺的方向。有兜帽的斗篷在死亡周围鼓起，像海扇一样；像是魔术师的施了魔法的布，遮住了另一边的戏法。

帷幕的另一边。

**你脑子糊涂了，亚茨拉斐尔，**死亡现在对他说，可能还是很严肃地说，但是不可能辨别出来。他白色的头骨突然就在他前面，亚茨拉斐尔迅速把眼睛闭上，因为凝视着死亡之眼【1】就是去拥抱死亡。**你头脑不清楚了。你没在想正事。听我说。**

_让我一个人呆着！_亚茨拉斐尔尖叫道。

**不，听我说。**

_决不！别打搅我！让我活！离开我！_

**听我说，亚茨拉斐尔！亚茨拉斐尔，你这愚蠢的混蛋，听我说！**

亚茨拉斐尔一下子睁开眼睛。令人疼痛的冰冷的水挤进眼窝里，用钝钝的刃刺着他的眼睛，模糊了他的视野。

没有必要这么他妈的强硬，天使！我只是在试图帮你活下来！

一张惨白的脸。黑色的头发在液体一般的黑暗当中游移旋转着，就像是大叶藻一样。眼睛而不是眼窝，如果这样一种颜色能够在这下面存在的话，这眼睛会是黄色的。温暖的手，抓着他，拉着他，而不是那双冰冷的，惨白的手。

_克鲁利！_

克鲁利更用力地拉着他，把他向上拽—或可能是向下。也许是向旁边？

还有谁？即使他用了传心术而且背对着他，亚茨拉斐尔也能够想象他紧咬的牙关，强烈的专注点燃了他的双眼。_船在把我们拖下去，亚茨拉斐尔，而且很快。如果你他妈的不跟我合作，踢腿的话我们会在一千英寻以下！和我一起游吧，亚茨拉斐尔，来吧！向上游！_

_哪边是上？_

_这边是_上_，你这该死的大笨蛋！现在朝这边游！_

他们踢着。他们游着。然后，就像是再一次出生—尽管他们两个都不知道出生是什么样的感觉—他们浮出了水面。

泰坦尼克号已经消失了。

他们在一片残留的船只残骸当中浮出水面，在尖叫着的扭来扭去的人群当中，以及尸体当中，以及几千个喊着救命的声音当中。到处都是尖叫。到处都是人。

一千五百人，还有一片海洋。

旧世界已经逝去了。

当空气涌入他饥渴而干枯的肺部的时候，亚茨拉斐尔喘息着，呻吟着，啜泣着，起初是因为救赎的解脱，但随后是因为_痛苦_，当赐予人生命的空气同时也在扎着他暴露出来的每一寸皮肤，严寒啮咬着他，砭骨的寒冷憎恨他的温暖，比任何火焰的烧灼都来的更加糟糕—用冰烧焦了他的皮肉。亚茨拉斐尔像一个人类一样胡乱摆动着，向上挣扎着，用脚拼命往下推就好象他能够跳出这些流动的刀子，他像一个人类一样无助，不知道哪一种疼痛更加糟糕：海水的刀刃，还是空气的刀刃。

_哦，海水的刀刃！_他意识到，当它的锋芒从各个方向啮咬着他时喊叫出来，这啮咬深及骨髓，深及心脏，严酷无情。_哦，只有这些残忍的海水！它难道对生命的神圣毫无尊重吗？_

克鲁利仍然紧握着他的手。

"天使，那就是—"他向着亚茨拉斐尔的耳朵里喊着，"那就是为什么我告诉你不要放开我的—"

一声哀鸣，然后是水泼溅的声音，然后当某个人扑向他时克鲁利又被完全地推到了水下—一个人，一个_人类_，把他推下去，拼命想要让自己浮起来。

"停下来！"亚茨拉斐尔惊恐地喊道，尽可能快地游过去，因恐惧而愤怒而狂躁不安。"你怎么敢！你怎么_敢_！从他身上下来！"

"我会淹死的！"那个人哀嚎道，可怜巴巴地说，_仍然把克鲁利压在水下_。

"我_说过了_，**从他身上下来**！"

然后亚茨拉斐尔打了那个人，用他那只被毁了的手凶狠地一拳重重打在他脸上—一下，又一下，抓着他的救生衣—这个懦夫，居然也穿着救生衣！—一直打到黑暗中他流出黑色的血为止；直到克鲁利猛地浮出水面，喘息着，慌张得语无伦次，用他全部的力量呼吸着空气，就好像要窒息了。

那个人逃跑了。

克鲁利仍然在疼痛地呻吟着，大口吸着气，用巨大的难以置信的眼睛盯着他的天使。

"这真是操蛋的粗暴，茨拉！"

亚茨拉斐尔开始注意到刚才发生了什么。他刚刚打了一个人类。他确实袭击了他。一个仅仅是试图自救的人类，就和他们一样。他使他流血。亚茨拉斐尔觉得恶心。他从什么时候变得这么冷酷无情了？如此缺乏同感…或者更糟，同情心。这一晚将他变成了什么？

自顾自的摇着头，他把这些自责的想法摇走，他尽他所能让他的话可以被理解。

"我们得离开人群，克鲁利！"

"我知道，我知道！"克鲁利在水下握住天使的手。"所以我们得游泳！咝咝咝—和我一起游，茨拉！"

他们游着。游过剩余的船只残骸，游过尖叫着的翻来覆去的人群，游过尸体，以及一千个喊着救命的声音。游过离开了女儿的父亲，以及离开了母亲的儿子；游过丈夫、兄弟，以及挚爱的朋友们；游过_女人_，三等舱的女人们…太多，太多三等舱的人了。

一扇漂浮的门框，珍贵的木片，仁慈的避难的救生筏，成了恶魔的目标。

缓刑。

他在它上面滑动，手指青而僵硬，紧紧抓着装饰的浮雕寻求支持。亚茨拉斐尔紧随其后，抬起他难受的，浸湿的身体，发着抖，在这砭骨的寒冷下发着抖，如此寒冷。

这门框对他们来说不够大。太窄了。他们可以肩并肩躺着，但是是有代价的。代价就是他们的小腿肚得浸在水里。

"我想我—我们现在没事了，天使，"克鲁利设法喘息着说出来，对着上面的星星，他的牙齿的得得声可以听到。这些星星怎么敢仍然看上去如此美丽？他想。它们仍然敢像钻石一样闪耀，像哨兵一样站立，忽视它们面前的杯具？它们甚至不值得他浪费时间。他用一只抖动的手臂裹住亚茨拉斐尔自己的手臂，把他们两个拉到一起。"我们会—会没事的。"

亚茨拉斐尔猛地伸过他的手臂，和克鲁利的手臂紧密先练；向上盯着他们呼出的雾蒙蒙的如同模糊的幽灵一样的气，蜷曲着，翻涌着，旋转着，雾气的白色与遍布着繁星的夜幕形成了强烈的反差。在他们周围喊着救命的声音连绵不绝，不可逃脱。什么地方有人在吹口哨：一个船员，在把船叫回来。

"船会回来的，茨拉，"克鲁利说。对于亚茨拉斐尔来说，他的话语就是一条生命线。在整个世界当中唯一有意义的声音；在沉船的尸体当中唯一没有在尖叫的声音。他牢牢抓住那个声音不放。"我不—不知道你，但是我想我们现在已经获得了我们在船上的位置，乃不这样想吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔无法思考。他身体的每一部分都已经麻木了；他几乎可以想象他的思想也屈从于那同样的缓慢的石化过程，他手上的诅咒不断蔓延着，要包裹他的整个世界。

"咝咝咝—听我说，茨拉，"克鲁利说着。亚茨拉斐尔感觉到恶魔转过头来时他脸的一侧温暖的呼吸。"我们_不—不会_在这里死掉的，明白了吗？"

泪水渗出了天使的眼角；向他的耳朵流去。他的嗓子关上了，嘴唇却张开了。

"我知道，亲爱的。"

"不，咝咝咝—听我说，相信这一点。"恶魔要求道。当他好好转过来时，水花打在他们的筏子上。"茨—茨拉斐尔，想想所有那些你在家的时候所爱的东西。"

亚茨拉斐尔没有料到这个。"什—什么？"

"就想一想，行不行？所有—所有那些你要再次看到—或做的事情。"

天使什么也没说，他接着说了下去。

"喜欢你的书店吗，茨拉？"

亚茨拉斐尔转过头。与那双眼睛的目光相接，那双眼睛在黑暗当中几乎是无色的，离他自己的眼睛只有一英寸。他狭长的瞳孔在黑暗中如此发散，以至于几乎和人类的瞳孔一样圆。在他们周围，人类们继续尖叫着呼救。

"我的—我的书店？"

"是的，天使，"克鲁利说，痉挛地点着头。"想起来了？还—还有你的书？"

"我的书？"

"是的。你的—你的圣经，还有—还有你的预—预言书，还有你的王尔德还有荷马还有—还有那些遗失的咝咝咝—死海古卷…"

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛失去了焦距。"我的书，"他喃喃自语着。

"还—还有司康饼，茨拉；记得司康饼吗？上面有咝咝咝—草莓酱，还有凝脂奶油？还—还有《每日电讯报》上的纵—纵横字谜游戏。想起来了吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔试图吞咽，但是却发现他做不到。"我记得。"

"还—还有逍遥音乐节？记得我们有一年去咝咝咝—看了每一场吗？"

天使冻得发青的嘴唇上艰难地露出一个类似于微笑的表情。"我记得。"

"还有—还有帮助人类！你—你很擅—擅长，不—不是吗，天使？"

亚茨拉斐尔发出一声哽咽的低沉沙哑的声音，可能是一声短促、安静、破碎的笑。"我确实擅长。"

克鲁利伸出手，把天使的那只好手握在胸前。

"我们会办到的，茨拉，"他坚决地说，那双大眼睛没有留下争辩的空间。"我们要再次去看以—以及做那些事情。明—明白了吗？"

亚茨拉斐尔的头点了又点。

"我相信你，我亲爱的。我相信你。"

克鲁利在鬼一样青的皮肤的对比下几乎是黑色的嘴唇弯曲成一个微笑。"现—现在轮到你了。我—我最喜欢的东西是什么，茨拉？告诉我_我_要再次看到什么。"然后我们就—就这样一直讲话，行不行？船会回来接我们的，茨拉。但是在那之前我们要—要一直讲话。一直_思考_。"

亚茨拉斐尔想了想克鲁利最喜欢的东西，开始讲话。

一切都在安静下来。一声哀鸣，一声虚弱的哭号，偶尔一阵遥远的泼溅声；没有什么更大的声音穿透夜幕。

除了亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔一直在讲话。克鲁利一直在听。对克鲁利而言，他的话语就是一条生命线。整个世界当中唯一有意义的声音；惟一一个在沉船留下的尸体当中仍然在讲话的声音。他紧紧抓住那个声音。这个声音告诉他他们仍然活着。

时间一分一秒地流逝。

亚茨拉斐尔的主意快要用光了。

"莫扎特，"他喃喃道，觉得他可能已经提到过这一点了。"金蛇果。"他向他的旁边瞥了一眼。"克鲁利？克鲁利亲爱的，如果我在玩—玩这个游戏，那么你当—当然最好听着点。"

有那么片刻悄无声息。然后一声软绵绵的，无精打采的咝咝声回应了他，在黑暗中，似乎费了很大的劲才发出来。

"我在咝咝咝—听着呢，天使。一直咝咝咝—说下去。咝咝咝—喜欢你的咝咝咝—声音。"

"克鲁利，你又开始咝咝了。"

"我知道，我快死于体温过低咝咝咝—时就这样。"

一切都很安静，没有一点动静。没有一丝风来搅动沉寂的海洋；也没有海浪，或者正在死去的人类的疯狂的泼溅。这是因为每个人都已经死了。

大西洋像一座坟场一样安静，因为它_就是_一座坟场。

水面上的尸体轻轻地摆动着。一共有一千五百具，一起漂浮着，各种各样的人的尸体。父亲和儿子。丈夫和兄弟。挚爱的朋友们。女人。每一具都完全冻住了。

泰坦尼克号沉没已经有整整十分钟了。十分钟。六百秒。就这么长时间。

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔仍然躺在那里，靠在他们漂浮着的救生筏上，肩并着肩。克鲁利的手指被冻在亚茨拉斐尔的那只剩余的好手的手指上，靠在他的胸前；即使他尝试他也不可能放开。

如此安静。水拍打着他们僵硬的头发，拍打着他们的肩膀，拍打着他们的大腿后部。他们的皮肤发青，他们的嘴唇发黑。他们的鼻子和嘴角处有冰晶，头发和眉毛上也有。他们没有剩余的力气来给自己取暖了。早些时候克鲁利曾经把他能调动的所有热量传输到他身旁的亚茨拉斐尔体内—并感觉到亚茨拉斐尔也把所有的热量传到他体内—但那是_那时_，在他们还能够感觉到他们的腿和手指尖的时候；在他们还足够关心，能够理解为什么他们要在大西洋的中间等死；在他们还有足够的力气记得他们是谁—他们是_什么_—记得他们有足够的力量活下去。

克鲁利是恶魔，而亚茨拉斐尔是天使这一点再也不重要了。现在，他们本可能是人类。现在，当天堂和地狱可能只有几分钟的距离的时候，这二人不可能显得更加不重要。这是不可理解的，但却是真实的。他们仍然在地球上，仍然在一起：未来不再重要。

克鲁利，就像他旁边的亚茨拉斐尔一样，在注视着他们上方的钻石星空。无数的星星，最微小的光点缀在一片蓝黑色的虚无中。银河的一条旋臂的雾蒙蒙的痕迹。奇怪的小星系。如此遥远。他慵懒的双眼在棉被一般的天空中画出图样，从小点中画出词语、场景和图案。他感到渺小，难以置信地渺小。

上帝的星辰。

他的嘴唇痉挛了几下。然后，缓缓地，破碎地，他咯咯地笑了。当他喘下一口气时这声音卡在了他的嗓子眼儿里。发出来的时候更像是一声啜泣。他的整个下巴都因为他的牙齿还有力气的时候打战而疼痛。他试图再次笑出来。声音是有实体的；它在他上方像一个幽灵般飘浮着，然后被夜幕撕碎了。然后，他突然想起了什么。

"茨拉斐尔？"

没有回应。他不管这个，还是继续说下去。突然，他需要知道这个。他不敢相信在他们共度的几乎六千年的时光中他以前从未想起来问。这一点值得他费这么大力气讲话。

"茨拉，你—你的名字是咝咝咝—什么意思？"

亚茨拉斐尔仍然没有回答。

"行—行行好，天使，"克鲁利转过他的头，听到冰晶起皱的时候发出的沙沙声。"我告—告诉了你我名字的意思，现在你得告—告诉我你的。"

亚茨拉斐尔仍然漠不关洗涤向上注视着苍穹。没有呼吸搅动他上方的空气。他的胸膛没有起伏。

克鲁利感到什么冰冷的东西戳入了他的心中。"亚—亚茨拉斐尔？"

一拍。然后，高一个八度。

"亚茨拉斐尔？"

克鲁利看到亚茨拉斐尔大睁着的眼睛上面有冰晶。他看到他的身下有摊开的羽毛，就像是从致命的伤口当中渗出的血。

他看见了。

克鲁利感到他的嗓子收缩了。他感到自己停止了呼吸。

"亚茨拉—？亚茨拉斐尔。"

当他的胸膛收缩的时候，他屏住的呼吸扑腾着爆发开来。

"不，"克鲁利的声音听起来全错了。这听上去根本不像他的声音。有什么尖利的东西刺穿了他的喉咙。有东西充满了他的眼睛，像液态的火焰一样燃烧着它们。"_不_。天使，醒过来。醒—醒过来，亚茨拉斐尔。"

亚茨拉斐尔没有醒过来。

"醒醒，茨拉！"

虚弱，由于恐惧而颤抖着，克鲁利爬过来，用一只手臂撑起自己，猛烈地摇晃着天使，当他嗓子眼里的那东西继续生长，威胁着完全吞没他，而他眼睛中的液体沾在他的睫毛上。他周围的水波动着，摇晃着他们的筏子。这是整个世界当中唯一的声响，它正低语着对他表示同情。

"醒醒，茨拉。亚咝咝咝—茨拉斐尔，醒醒！"他现在愤怒了，更猛烈地摇晃着他。"亚茨拉斐尔！"

但是他不能假装。他不能掩藏。

亚茨拉斐尔永远不会醒来了。亚茨拉斐尔已经在天堂了。

亚茨拉斐尔走了。

"不要这样对我，天使！"克鲁利哭道、他的嘴唇颤抖着，然后皱了起来。"回来！亚茨拉斐尔，回来！"

恶魔不应该哭。大多数已经失去了这种能力。

"亚茨拉斐尔，我承诺过！"克鲁利哀号着。"我_承—承诺过_我不会离开你的！我承诺过我会留—留下来的！"

恶魔不应该哭，但是克鲁利已经失去了力量。"我_承诺过_！"

他的眼睛在燃烧，然后是他的脸颊，猛烈的灼痛，当某些又湿又滑又热的东西脱离了他的眼睛，汇成水流，落在他的唇上。在泪水烧灼他皮肤的地方，蒸汽一束一束地升起，加入了他呼出的不规律的白气。泪水抽痛着，灼烧着，顺着他的脸颊燃烧出新鲜的轨迹，落在天使身上时发出咝咝声。

恶魔不应该哭。这泪水灼烧着，是为了表达他们的爱意，这泪水灼烧着，也是为了表达他们的失意。

现在，从他存在以来第一次，安东尼·J·克鲁利—恶魔，伊甸之蛇，上帝的星辰—双目紧闭，头靠在天使的胸膛上，哭泣着。他的手臂弯曲着，把他们两个抱在一起，他可以闻到他的气息，甚至透过盐水的气味也可以—书本、蜂蜡、茶叶、玫瑰香水味护手霜还有伊甸园—那温柔的幽香，亚茨拉斐尔的精华，这天是曾经爱过和代表过的一切。这已经超过了他的承受能力。当悲痛袭来，他的嗓子完全封住之前一个词从他嘴里说出来，在他心碎的时刻完全封住了他。

"茨拉斐尔。"

亚茨拉斐尔已经死了，而克鲁利在这世上孤独一人了。

克鲁利啜泣着，都要把他破碎的恶魔之心啜泣出来，把他的脸埋进亚茨拉斐尔的胸前，他的挚爱，他的天使，然后等待地狱来抓他。

第一个看到的海员以为他产生了幻觉。第二个也是。直到五等船员哈利·劳尔的手电灯光照到它时候，他们才返回来，吓到了，然后捕获了它，船上的每一个人都停下在做的事情看着，他们才摒弃了创伤后压力失调的想法。

看上去像是两只坠落的天鹅。那些翅膀如此洁白，毫无瑕疵，如此柔软光亮。但是，不：这些翅膀实在是太大了。太强壮，不是他们知道的任何一种鸟类。他们划得更近了，几乎不敢呼吸，充满敬畏。劳尔的手电光把这两个奇怪的生灵照得更清楚了。

他们看到翅膀与礼服相接。他们看到黑色的头发，和金色的发卷，紧紧地靠着。他们看到发青的脸颊，发黑的嘴唇，以及那双被冻住永远注视着苍穹的眼睛，以及一双闭上的眼睛。然后他们看到黑暗中一窄条明亮的，爬行动物般的黄色，当一只眼皮厚重的眼睛无精打采地睁开，无动于衷地盯着强烈的电光。

那天晚上晚些时候，当黄眼睛的陌生人的翅膀消失进他的后背中，他们用毯子裹住他半冻住的身体之后他理科就在毯子下失去了意识之后，十四号救生船的所有船员都默默发誓永远不告诉任何一个人他们在泰坦尼克号的残骸当中看到两个拥抱的天使。他们都知道他们所看到的—他们永远都不会说出去，在他们的余生当中永远都不再为此哀悼—但是世界上的其他人并不需要分享他们的哀愁。世界上的其他人已经有足够的悲剧要处理了。

【1】眼窝。


	16. Chapter 15: Forgetting

**-****第十五章****-**

_**遗忘**_

克鲁利睡了不到一个小时。哈利·劳尔把他从充满慈悲的无梦的睡眠当中唤醒，在他头顶挥舞着明亮的绿色火花，用对恶魔来说听上去无法辨认，令人恼怒的噪音喊叫着什么，就像是昆虫的嗡鸣。他不在乎那些词语的含义。他的眼睛迟钝地环顾小船，看到劳尔闪着光的黑靴子，以及憔悴的海员发绿的脸，以及一两个其他被从水中拽上来的裹着毯子的幸存者。他让自己的眼睛再次闭上，飘回到了无意识当中。

下一次他睁开眼睛的时候，已经是黎明了：深粉色的天空，如同被水稀释了的血液。昨晚丧生的人们的证据。声音再度响起；这一次他可以分辨出其中一些声音的不同，比如说劳尔讨人喜欢的威尔士口音，以及查尔斯·莱托勒极其标准的英语。这么说，他活下来了。克鲁利试图让他的观察带上感情色彩，但却发现他办不到。他完全麻木了。

下一次他再次关注这个世界的时候，他看见他们旁边有一艘船，一艘蒸汽船，上面的黄铜字母写着卡帕西亚号。这么说，他们获救了。没错。

有人帮助他站起来；有人帮助他登上船的梯子。然后有人领他进去，有人让他坐下，有人把一杯温热的淡茶塞到他手里。结果证明当他告诉阿斯蒙蒂斯人们会在悲剧中联合起来的时候，他是正确的。有时他们的善意让他感到恶心，有的时候他很感激。大多数时候他都不予注意。

有时人们试图和他讲话：他们问他叫什么名字，他是不是饿了，他是否想要讲话。他不想。有时哈利·劳尔会进来看他；会坐在他旁边的地板上，问他同样毫无意义的问题。克鲁利的回答少而无理。他知道劳尔永远不会忘记他所看见的东西，永远不会忘记他。

然而，大多数时候，他单独一人：人们都忙着处理自己的悲痛，无力担任他的辅导顾问。

孩子们会指着他的眼睛—问他们的母亲他怎么了—而成年人当看见他的眼睛时会突然一惊，把年轻人赶走。克鲁利已经考虑了一下他丢失的太阳眼镜，但当他有足够的力气变出一双时—记起了他最后一次佩戴它的时候；他曾有过的那种希望—他发现他无法把它戴到鼻梁上。他不介意自己感到如何赤裸、暴露，并且在本质上如同恶魔一般；他不可能恢复他的老做法，就像是什么也没发生一样。于是他暴露着他黄色的蛇眼，漠不关心地听着人们说出自己的观点。

他们航入纽约港的那天夜晚，下雨了。克鲁利甚至没有意识到他在这样做。他让雨水将自己浸透，顺着他的头发滴在自己的脸上；雨水浸透了他的眉毛，然后滴入他的眼睛。他独自站在甲板上：一个孤独的，无动于衷的身影，美丽而悲剧，远离三两成群地聚在黑伞下，或是把薄薄的毯子拉得更紧的人们。当他们经过自由女神像的时候他抬头看去，茫然地盯着那张同样茫然的面孔，什么也不想。

港口自然是充满了忙乱的摄影师和记者。闪耀的灯光，抬高的声音，烦人的问题。克鲁利只是推开人群；溶解了一个轻率地拍下了他的照片的人相机里的胶片。

他继续顺着码头向下走着。从一座桥下走过。走过一个转角。沿着港口边点着灯，鹅卵石铺成的小径走着。他知道，他的缓刑已经结束了。逃避是没有用的。他双手插兜走着，结着盐的头发在他疲惫，苍白的面孔上凌乱地遍布着，他面无表情地盯着前方。

他不需要等待太久。

"你好，克鲁利。"

克鲁利停在了他现在所站的地方，被一盏街灯照亮。他认出了这个声音。这奇怪的口音，以及他说出每个字时所费的力气。他不慌不忙地转过来，对那个在他的光圈和下一个光圈之间的黑暗中的影影绰绰的身形心不在焉地点了点头。

"别西卜。"

别西卜向前踏入到灯光当中，这样，就像是升起幕布，他的脸终于暴露在光线之下。他呈现出他最喜欢的人形：一个高大瘦削，皮肤光滑，大约四十岁左右的男人。他的头发，长得可以被别到脑后，直而漆黑，他眉毛下面的眼睛，也是黑的。他苍白而有棱角的面孔，长着高颧骨和薄嘴唇，贵族般英俊，或是特兰西瓦尼亚城堡中的伯爵一样英俊：这张脸上强有力的下巴、傲慢地怒视着的眼睛以及这双眼睛看待所有其他人的冰冷的方式表明这是一个有着巨大的权力的人。这是一个让人生活在恐惧当中的人。他带着他那不容置疑的权威，正如同捕鲨者佩戴尖牙项链。他像钻石一样佩带着它。

"克鲁利，"别西卜再次说，他冰冷的微笑几不可见。"好嗡久不嗡见了。"

那个声音当中有十分令人惊慌的意味：有一种使得所有听到这个声音的生灵—不论是人类还是恶魔—都感到一种几乎无法克制的冲动，想要在他们仍然能够转过身逃跑的时候这样做的意味。可能那是那刺耳的，无法预测的，也许是西欧那边的口音；也许是他加在某些词上却没有加在另一些词上的重音。他听起来像是一只戏耍着耗子的猫：把它放开，让它相信自己自由了，然后尖利的爪子一挥就把它打回来。他用那个声音折磨着他的观众。

然而，克鲁利，却没有这种情绪。别西卜充满好奇地看待着低阶恶魔不符合性格的沉默。

"首嗡先，"他继续说，"我必嗡须对汝巨嗡大的成嗡功表示祝贺。我们都对汝的工作非常满意。"

然后又是一阵沉默。克鲁利等待着那声"_但是_"。

"_然而_，有一两个被揭露出来的…差嗡异…我们认为我们必嗡须明确。"蝇王，恶魔王子，饕餮之大恶魔，向前踏了一步，这样他就直接站在街灯之下，离另一个恶魔只有一英尺远。克鲁利尽管麻木而淡漠，已经听任命运的摆布，但仍然感到他的心脏由于突然而本能的恐惧跳动得更快了。

"告诉我，克鲁利，汝上一嗡次被抓到地狱时是什么时候？"

别西卜没有等待他回答。

就像一条袭击的蛇一样迅捷而突如其来的一闪，他的手伸出来抓住了克鲁利的太阳穴，抓得如此之紧以至于他感觉到他的肉体都要被长而尖利的指甲压垮了。他本来会在痛苦中尖叫—这白热的痛苦折磨着他身体的每一英寸，对他的身体施以电刑，_气化_着他的身体—但是他却动弹不得。当他的身体自燃，从我们的次元进入另外一个完全不同的地方，伴随着空气被吸入真空留在后面的空间产生的涡旋的时候，他只能闭上眼睛。

不到一秒就完了。克鲁利没有睁开眼睛—或者说，地狱睁_进了_他的眼睛。在地球上，黑暗仅仅是由于缺乏光明而来；在地球上，光明是有生命的，它的统治是毫无争议的。

在地狱，光明有一个竞争对手。在地狱，有一种不同的黑暗：一种同样也是有生命的黑暗。

就像是瞳孔在阴影当中扩张，克鲁利看着自己视野当中消极的黑色被这有生命的黑暗所遮盖，这黑暗像雾一样从背后偷偷接近他，比无星的夜空最深的黑还要黑。他知道，他肯定是在地下很深的地方，或阴曹地府最偏远的地方，因为恶魔会把这令人憎恨的黑暗用他们的魔法从他们的城市和要塞当中驱逐出去。他们憎恨和害怕它，而克鲁利自己也害怕。但是这并非不可忍受。所有的恶魔都能够应付黑暗。

他意识到的下一件事情就是温度，已经超过了四百摄氏度。它吸吮着他的皮肤，燃烧着他保持着正常气压的血管，烧灼着他的身体而没有使它发黑—但是这，也不是不可忍受的。他能够应付温度。所有的恶魔都可以。

接着是痛苦—非常局限的痛苦，在他的翅膀，手掌，脚掌…

啊。克鲁利不需要看就能够证实。

多么具有原创性啊。

是一道细流轻轻的拍打终于泄露了他的基本位置。地狱当中没有水：它的五条河流由它们的同名河流组成。克鲁利在地球上度过的时间比在地狱更多；他几乎不知道它的地理规划。如果他对亚茨拉—_有人时不时借给他的_希腊神话书注意得更多一点的话，他就会意识到他被绑在哪条河旁边。他就会意识到他站在所有河流当中最糟糕的一条旁边。

轻柔的冒泡的声音让他古怪地觉得想睡。这是一种奇怪的感觉。恶魔通常不会经历疲惫，除非他们自己想要。

当别西卜合上他的双手，然后再缓慢地抽离开的时候，传来一声闪电般的噼啪声，在他的双手间是一小点漂浮着的施了魔法的黑暗之光，使得他周身围绕着一种微弱而无色的光圈。从这光克鲁利认出了石笋，粗大，如同獠牙一般；遍布着无法描述，异世的色彩的纹理的地面；那条河，灰暗而纤弱的细流，里面是令人恐慌的非液体的不可名状的东西。从黑暗他辨认出了这岩洞的巨大；被遮住的钟乳石；地狱之岩当中的这个空泡。

别西卜，一只及膝的靴子踩在一块石笋短粗的基部上，正在检查他的指甲。可能是把卡在里面的皮挑出来。他懒洋洋地伸了伸他没有皮的翅膀。

"所以说克鲁利，"他说，悠闲地继续他们的谈话。"我相嗡信你已嗡经听到消息了？地狱当中的每个嗡人都要因为这嗡小小的闲嗡话而发狂了。"

克鲁利从未想过他会害怕地狱。他本来期待用一下毫无表情的耸肩来承担他所有的折磨，甚至去迎接痛苦。他不应该感到如此害怕。

_假意顺从。给他想要的。_

"什么闲话？"他服从地说，声音毫无生气。

_懦夫。_

克鲁利向上看去，眉毛扬起，开始向他走来。

"哦克鲁利，汝当然应嗡该知道？为什么你会不知道呢，如果谣言说的是对的，汝当时在嗡场！"

克鲁利本来可能呻吟出声。他几乎忘了。

大恶魔站在他前面，冷冰冰地盯着它看。克鲁利意识到有苍蝇，几百只肥大的黑苍蝇，身体有他的大拇指甲那么大，在他的头发里爬动。

"阿斯嗡蒙蒂嗡斯，我这嗡边一株小小的荆棘，总是能激起我的情嗡欲，"别西卜说，自顾自地耸着肩。"我不能假装为那粗俗的梦淫嗡妖的死而哀伤。然而，我必嗡须嗡说我很钦佩他的职业道德—而这一点，顺便说一句，小克鲁利，_**我可不能为汝嗡说！**_"

克鲁利在这突然的暴怒，这令人害怕的喜怒无常的开关之下恐惧地瑟缩，他机智的头脑想到一只野生动物，残暴而难以预测，无法怜悯或理论，而克鲁利羞愧地意识到他正恐惧地瑟缩，几乎不敢动。

别西卜的眼睛正盯着克鲁利的灵魂。他平静地继续说下去。

"但我恐怕那是另一场折磨的话题了。我还有更嗡重要的问嗡题要跟汝谈，克鲁利。"然后是一阵沉默。他的眼睛带着期待的愉悦睁大了。"更嗡重要。"

克鲁利恐惧地僵住了。

别西卜慵懒地继续说，所有火气都不见了。

"这么说，就嗡像故事里讲的，阿嗡斯蒙蒂嗡斯被某个不是别人，而恰恰正是汝所非常熟嗡识的天使的燃烧的拳头打了。"地狱勋爵的眉毛假装天真地扬起。"嗡似嗡乎很古怪，不是吗，克鲁利？一个在船上和不是一个而是_两个_恶魔在一起的天使能够嗡成嗡攻地毁灭地狱大公，却动也不动那个职阶太低，甚至够不上小恶魔的称号的小小的恶魔？别西卜皱起嘴唇，假装在思考。"嗡似嗡乎对我来说非常奇怪。"

克鲁利深深地用鼻子吸了一口气，如此猛烈以至于硫、氨、氯以及只有撒旦才知道还有什么的东西烧灼着他的鼻孔。他的心如同笼中的鸽子，当它拼命逃脱时不断地把自己撞在牢笼的四壁直至昏迷。

别西卜不再半微笑着了。他的脸上现在不再有什么幽默。不再玩耍了。

"我希望汝能够告诉我他的名字。"他简短地说。一只绿豆蝇，明显地贴在他白色的前额行，跑过他的皮肤，然后再度消失。

克鲁利只是盯着他看。

他本来应该更了解的。他本来应该意识到。他本来不应该犹豫。

克鲁利犹豫着。

别西卜以如同花岗岩钟摆一样强力的一击打中了他的脸，以前只苍蝇被吓得嗡嗡地起飞。然后他反手又打了他。在那一下心跳般短暂的时刻，他离克鲁利的脸只有一英寸，眼睛强压怒火，嘴唇弯曲成呲牙怒吼的样子，从那里飞出一打苍蝇，在他的脸上嗡嗡叫着，而克鲁利几乎要恐惧地尖叫，但是他却…

"_亚茨拉斐尔！_"他尖叫道。"_他的名字叫亚茨拉斐尔！_"

别西卜没有缩回他的脸。当他讲话的时候，他嘴里的苍蝇全都落在克鲁利的面颊、眼皮、嘴唇和撕裂的伤口上。

"而汝和嗡他干了什么？"

克鲁利发现他无法说谎。他记不起来怎么说黄了。他不能对这个恶魔说谎，正如他不可能逃脱他。

"_我爱过他！_"克鲁利尖叫着，这次不是由于恐惧，而是由于愤怒。一整个克鲁利的合唱团从巨大的岩洞周围向他回响着，都回放着他这一可怕的真相，几乎就像是支持他一样。_爱过他！爱过他！爱过他！_一遍一遍又一遍。克鲁利的黄眼睛狂躁而愤怒；他长长的黑舌头狂热地在他的尖牙之间吐着信子。

"我爱过他，你这该死的混蛋！我爱过他而且我仍然爱他而且你们他妈的没法咝咝咝—阻止我爱他，因为我永远不会停止爱他！你们可以把我扣押在这里长达一千个永恒，天堂也可以把他扣押一千个永恒，你们可以揍我、折磨我甚至把阿斯蒙蒂斯拼回去让他再次把我操到咝咝咝—人事不知，但是你们赢不了的！"

别西卜从厚重的眉毛下面盯着他。

"干吧，别西卜，尽你最大的努力！不管你想做什么都可以，我一点也不在乎！：克鲁利希望他现在可以闭嘴了，但是话语不断地从他嘴里说出来。"把专家带进来吧，把路西弗带进来吧，把_死亡_带进来吧，但是你们真的认为这能够改变什么吗？这不是你们力所能及的，别西卜！你们一点也不明白你们在处理什么，你们不理解爱，你们不理解如何咝咝咝—阻止它—"

别西卜现在看上去很厌烦了。"事实嗡上，克鲁利，我们理解。"

克鲁利不再讲话了。

别西卜转过身，背对着他，走回到那低语的水流，俯下身，这样克鲁利就无法看到他在做什么。当他转回来的时候，他两手间握着一直黑色的高脚杯，像沥青一样闪耀，里面那种奇怪的、烟灰色的物质一直装到边缘。

"你知道这嗡是什么河吗，克鲁利？"

克鲁利盯着那个高脚杯。黑色的泥浆顺着别西卜的手指浓重地流下来。

"嗯？"恶魔抬起一条眉毛。

克鲁利在他的钉子上耸耸肩，以一种他想象是悠闲的，不感兴趣的方式。他有限的地理知识什么也没有给他。

别西卜把杯子放在鼻子下面，深深地吸了一口气。"这嗡是忘川，"他做梦般地说，深深地凝望进那轻柔地旋转着的细流。"汝熟悉这名字吗？"

克鲁利皱起眉头，他想起了很久以前的什么事情。一句《失乐园》里的诗句，或者但丁作品当中的某一句。反正是某首无聊的旧诗。他试图想起_忘川_用拉丁语怎么说。

别西卜继续说下去。

"忘川嗡是遗嗡忘之河。只需啜饮一口，所有人世间的记忆就会消嗡逝，和死人的记忆一同流淌。至嗡少，对人类来说，是这嗡样的。对于恶魔来说，这个过程是可控的。它可以被引嗡导得更加…具嗡体。难嗡道汝不是已经感觉到它的拉力了吗，克鲁利？难嗡道你听不见它迷人的低嗡语，它对汝头脑的渴望吗？

克鲁利感到恶心。此刻他能够感觉到一种全然不同的漠然在拉扯着他：那种安详的，在你过了漫长而完整的一生之后所感觉到的，而现在你感觉到准备好垂下头，永远闭上眼睛，以全新的面貌醒来…

别西卜现在在微笑，恶意的微笑，嘴唇剃刀一样薄。

"_我可以。_"他说。他的眼睛因期待而明亮。

而克鲁利明白了，意识到了地狱为他和他与亚茨拉斐尔的罪过提供了最糟糕的刑罚。他们不会把他限制在这里，或者毁伤或袭击他，或者仅仅是杀掉他。不。那些实在是太仁慈了。

他们要做的是把他对亚茨拉斐尔的爱完全从他的头脑当中移除。

恐惧，不同于克鲁利有生以来曾经经历过的所有的恐惧在他的嗓子眼里升起，要使他窒息。他用力推拉着他的十字架，向后畏缩，但他自然被困住了。

而别西卜此刻正向他走来，缓缓地，把那不断往下滴落的，装满遗忘的黑色高脚杯举在身前。

"不，"克鲁利说。他感觉到当他的身体失去支持自己的力量的时候，自己在他的束缚当中下沉，高度不断下降。"_不。_"

"是嗡，"别西卜嗡嗡叫着。伴随着他的兴奋，苍蝇围绕着他的脑袋。

"不！"

克鲁利的头天旋地转。当他的体重落在他的手掌和翅膀上的时候，它们因为坚硬的钉子进一步深入他的肉体而灼痛。他的头向后跌去，在脖子上摇摆。

"汝将嗡永远不会想起汝与天使的关嗡系，"别西卜缓慢庄重地说，那可怕的声音带有强大而可怕的黑魔法，比之前嗡嗡得更加猛烈。他把一只手放在克鲁利的前额上，厌恶地向下注视着他身下这不断扭动的生灵。"汝将嗡继嗡续汝在地球上的工作，继续腐化人类的灵魂—而如果汝们的路嗡径再度交嗡叠，汝们的友谊嗡将永远不会发嗡展。"

克鲁利的眼睛翻到脑袋后面去了，绝望地啜泣着。他无法阻止自己。他无法控制自己的身体了。

别西卜从胸膛深处发出了笑声—一种嗡嗡的声音—继续讲话，忽视了他，就好象把所想的大声说出来一样。"难嗡道汝想象不出汝之天使再度在地球上看嗡见汝的悲痛，他相信你们两个会再次在一嗡起—他只会意识到汝再也对他没有任何爱意了。"

克鲁利痛苦地哀号。"不！"他尖叫道。"_不！_"

"现在汝理嗡解了地狱的真正怒火了吗，克鲁利？"

克鲁利不断地哭泣，他的泪水在形成之前就已经蒸发。当那可怕的高脚杯被举到他的唇边的时候，他感到灼热的沥青在他的下巴上。他闻到烧焦的碳，以及某些自我矛盾的奇怪东西，就像火上的云。

别西卜把杯子的边缘推到克鲁利的唇间，说出一个字，就像一堵由苍蝇组成的墙一样不可改变，不可穿透。

"喝。"


	17. Chapter 16:The Lost Century

**原作者的话：很抱歉晚了！我的****FF****昨天不好使了，不知道怎么的就是不肯让我登陆。所以，这里是稍稍迟到的第十六章！也是倒数第二章！请评论！：）**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**第十六章****-**

_**迷失的世纪**_

天堂没有变化太大。

并不是他期待它在仅仅四百年后会有什么变化，但是你永远不会知道。亚茨拉斐尔觉得他应该因为再度回家而感到十分温暖而快乐。

他没有。

关于_那个恶魔_，他们几乎没对他说什么。他们不会讨论这件事。可能他们选择相信他曾经中了某种黑魔法，或者违背自己的意愿与那个恶魔共事—也许他们只是在假装这件事从未发生过。亚茨拉斐尔仅仅被在手腕上打了几下，被告知不许再这样做，并被要求加入一个恢复项目。他们本来会把他扣押得更久，但是第二次世界大战不这么想：最终他们不得不承认他一直很擅长他的工作—激发起人类的善良和创造性，就像是一位权天使的角色所要求的那样—而因此，因为他似乎很好，他们真的应该就这么让他回去。

由于某种奇迹，他的书店仍然在那里。那里灰有些大，当他推开前门的时候垃圾邮件已经齐踝深了，但除此之外…一切都很好。他进了他小得不能再小的厨房，给自己沏了一杯伯爵茶，再加上两块黄油饼干，然后走过每个高大的架子，像问候老朋友一般问候架子上的东西。_这_是他的家。

* * *

><p>尽管无法理解自己这样做的逻辑，但是在他刚回到地球的时候，亚茨拉斐尔推迟了寻找克鲁利的事情。已经三十年了：如果恶魔在这段时间内被召回—<em>被代替<em>—那么事情就会变成这样。不再有克鲁利了。不再有丽兹酒店的下午茶了；不再有为圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子保存的不新鲜的面包了；不再有剧院里枯燥乏味的夜晚了，而商店后室里枯燥乏味的夜晚也会少了。也不会再有未来了。不会有在所有的秘密都被一览无余的那天他们曾经共同讨论过和梦想过那些计划了。不会有英格兰南部丘陵的小屋了。不会有放在雅家炉上面慢慢冷却的刚烤出来的天使蛋糕了。不会有阴雨绵绵的星期日放纵的大床上的早餐和报纸了；没有用来庆祝的室内盆栽植物，或者用来一同装饰的圣诞树，或者用来探索的迷人的小村庄。一个没有克鲁利的世界…好多天亚茨拉斐尔都无法忍受弄清楚这样的世界是什么样的。无知更安全。不是福，而是…更安全。

最后，他终于忍受不了了。

唯一阻碍他决定现在是去寻找他深爱的人的事情是半个国家也都在想着同样的问题：上前线打仗的，或是轰炸之后失踪的，或是被疏散的，或者类似的。大多数恶魔最喜欢的酒吧都在检查的时候关门了，有些在闪电战后完全被毁了；他的豪华庄园也被出售了。也没有人可以问，不管是恶魔还是天使。

但不管怎样，他只过了一年就看见了他。

那天夜里又有袭击，而亚茨拉斐尔整天早上都在瓦砾当中寻找幸存者，或安慰丧失亲友的人们，或者沏茶。现在已经是十二点钟了，而他在圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子池塘的边缘漫步着，就像是他在_过去_常做的那样。天很冷，天幕沉重地垂下，层层叠叠的云预示着将要下雨。他在想着小威廉和艾米丽，离他家三户的特纳太太被疏散的孩子们。现在他们的母亲已经死了。她是如此一位可爱的女士。他把他的棕黄色羊毛大衣拉得更紧了点，把领子翻上来挡住耳朵，希望他预见到该带雨伞。或者他在希望会下雨，，这样的话他就能够在脸上感觉到它，而为了他仍然在这里，仍然能够感受到它而感谢上帝。

在那阴沉的早晨，只有几个人在外面。长凳上的一对老夫妇，几乎全部被他们举在他们中间的大幅报纸遮住了；一个年轻的女人麻木的盯着水面，完全静止；一个黑头发的男人站在池塘的另一边，双手插兜闲逛着，甚至在下雨的时候也带着太阳镜…

亚茨拉斐尔感觉到他的心快要内爆了。他突然停在他现在站的地方。这不可能是！这不可能—

他跑了起来。他跑得如此迅速以至于那个哀悼的年轻女人抬起头，漠然地看着他冲过来，而那对老夫妇在空气涡流猛地把《每日电讯报》甩在他们脸上时惊恐地大叫。亚茨拉斐尔跑了又跑，他的脚步声在平静的早晨打在鹅卵石小径上声音很响，他呼哧呼哧地喘着气，雨水模糊了他的眼镜…

"克鲁利！"他喊道。"_克鲁利！_"

那个身影冷漠地转过身。

那是他！那是他！哦，仁慈的上帝、耶稣还有王尔德，_那确实是他_。亚茨拉斐尔感觉到当巨大的解脱感击中他时，他的膝盖软弱下去。他无法思考，他无法呼吸，因为那就是克鲁利，而他就在那里，_他_就在那里，一切都会好的，他们又会在一起了，最后还是会有雅家炉的，而且—

克鲁利冲着他微笑，伸出一只手对他轻轻挥了一下，张开嘴唇要讲话。而亚茨拉斐尔用足够把除了恶魔之外的任何人撞倒的力气冲进了他挚爱的人的怀里。

"_啊哟！_亚茨拉斐尔！"克鲁利喘息道，甚至当他尴尬地试图从天使令人窒息的拥抱当中挣脱出来的时候都在咧嘴笑着。"亚茨拉斐尔，怎么…"

亚茨拉斐尔不能让他挣脱。他比以前抓得更紧了，把他的脸埋在恶魔大衣美丽的黑毛【1】领中，认出了这靠在他自己身上的身体的每一个弧度—或者说，角度，每一个感觉和每一种气味…不，不是每一种气味：有些新的东西，某种…皮革样的东西。以及机油。他给自己买了辆汽车！哦，多么符合他的做派啊，他本应该知道的！亚茨拉斐尔紧抓着克鲁利，在那一刻爱着他身上完美的每一英寸，而且哦！他现在永远，永远都不会放开他，因为他们现在又在这里了，再一次共处在上帝美妙的绿色地球上了，而且他当初怎么会放手呢—

"好吧，被想念自然是件很好的事情，但是你似乎要把我不必要的空气供给给挤出去了。"克鲁利用巨大的力量挣脱了亚茨拉斐尔的手臂。并且像是他有点疯似的盯着他看。他的眉毛，如同蛇一样弯成美妙的拱形，似乎介于在假装被逗乐了而抬起与由于惊恐的迷惑而放低之间。"严肃地说，天使，"他说，而他声音当中幽默感的突然消失暗示他还是决定了后者。"你怎么回事？只有一个多世纪，你知道。"

亚茨拉斐尔僵住了。一个世纪？

"什么时候？一八二四年？那就是刚过一个世纪。"

突然亚茨拉斐尔发现他无法讲话了。他无法呼吸了。

"啊，那就对了，是在维也纳，"恶魔自顾自地打了个响指，点着头。"当然。贝多芬的第九交响曲首次演出。那之后的宴会真是棒极了。"

考虑到他听起来是多么的愈加遥远，他的声音当中有一种古怪的清醒。每个词在天使的脑中都可以被理解，就好像他的头脑极度渴望着这个声音，像用热吐司蘸黄油一样蘸着每一个它所渴望的音节。

"嘿，嘿？"

亚茨拉斐尔意识到他看不见了。一切都变成了灰色。远雷在头顶咆哮。

"天使？"克鲁利打量着他，当恶魔握住他的肩头的时候亚茨拉斐尔跳了起来。"你还好吗？亚茨拉斐尔？你看上去有点苍白。也许你应该坐下来一会。"

"不。不，我—我很好，"亚茨拉斐尔吸着鼻子，挣扎着重新控制住自己。控制住自己！他要在接缝处碎裂了！"我只是—只是不习惯—不习惯那样跑。"

"是啊，我看的出来，"克鲁利咧嘴笑着，而天使感觉到他的心被悲痛挤碎了，残骸遍布胸廓，后面张开的大洞由于痛失而抽痛。"不管怎样，你怎么样了？有一段时间了。"

亚茨拉斐尔没法对付这个。他的言谈举止，他话中的讽刺，温情的绰号，颧骨、眼睛、眼镜以及优雅的着装…他没法对付这个。他能够感觉到他在失去自我控制。他得离开—离开这里，离开_他_，就现在。雨下了起来，很大，且迅速。

"我还不错，"他微笑着撒了个谎。一滴泪水泄露了他的谎言，从他一侧脸颊上滑下，但是在雨中是看不见的。"我事实上—事实上—得走了，我恐怕。我下次再陪你吧。"

克鲁利自然是完全干燥的，正古怪地看着他。"呃，是啊，当然。"他说，然后再次打量着他。"你确定你还好吧，天使？"

不！不，他_不_好！他感觉到他的心正在死去，而克鲁利似乎甚至没有意识到他在做什么，他是如何的在杀死他！

亚茨拉斐尔在他能够回答之前不得不咽了一口。"不—不，我很好，谢谢你。很高兴—很高兴看见你。"然后他转过身开始向相反方向走去。他有生以来从未感觉到步履如此艰难。他存在的每一纤毫都在哭喊着让他停下脚步，转身—转过身来！你走错了！

克鲁利在他身后叫住了他。

"那么，那就再见了？"

亚茨拉斐尔深深地吸了一口气。转过身来看他。以落雨、烟城以及苍天为背景，恶魔看上去如此，_如此_美丽。他本来可以这样被画下来—他本_应该_被画下来。他看上去就像是神秘、冒险，兴奋、愉悦与既糟糕又美妙的不敬共存的典范。他把头发留长了些，盖在前额上，不再梳到脑后。他的太阳眼镜，也是新的：更方了，没那么暗了，尽管仍然足够把那些完全非人的眼睛挡住。那种琥珀黄色。亚茨拉斐尔已经太久没有看见过它们了。心碎—像是心在灼烧—在他空洞的胸膛当中折磨着他。空洞怎么能是易碎的呢？亚茨拉斐尔在那一刻知道这是可能的。

"哦，哦，是的。当然了，我—"他的话语几乎卡在了他的嗓子眼儿里。"—我亲爱的。"

然后他离开了克鲁利，他的挚爱，他的真爱，让他独自一人站在圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子池塘边。如果他向回看的话，他就会看到恶魔自顾自地耸肩，然后继续漠不关心地向他之前的那个方向走去。

回到书店要走很长的一段路，而大雨倾泻如注，但是亚茨拉斐尔并没有真的注意到。这似乎很合适。当他终于转动钥匙进了门的时候，他的头发粘在了他的脸的四周，而他的衣服已经浸透了，挂在他身上。他缓缓地关上了身后的门，把后背靠在上面。听着倾泻的雨水，声音被他身后的门闷住；以及前面书架的沉默。一种倾泻的沉默。他感到冰冷的波纹玻璃贴在他被浸透的头发上。

然后他滑到地板上，把头埋在手掌中，把他可怜的、破碎的心都哭了出来。

* * *

><p>克鲁利每过几个月都会重新出现在亚茨拉斐尔悲惨的生活当中。毕竟，他确实知道天使住在那里。而亚茨拉斐尔发现他没有那种意志力拒绝任何邀请，尽管这确实把他的内心扯得七零八落，让他在恶魔无可避免地再度消失的时候连续几周悲伤、麻木而一无所用。<p>

他发现克鲁利完全记不起来任何关于泰坦尼克号的事，除了他曾经在上面，以及他弄沉了它。每一次亚茨拉斐尔提起这件事的时候恶魔都会似乎无意识地改变话题。这件事就像水滑下绿头鸭的后背一样，从他的头脑当中滑开来。

他没有花太长时间就得出结论是忘川搞的鬼。他的自怜本来只能容纳克鲁利只是再也不爱他了的事实—地狱肯定跟他讲过道理，说如果他再这样做的话就会被惩罚，或也许他下定决心认为亚茨拉斐尔只是在找乐子，在床上是一把好手，如果他有心情的话，他会成为不仅仅是一个好朋友…但是随着时间的流逝天使开始理智地看待这件事，意识到不对，当然克鲁利不会停止爱他。他跳下了救生船和他一起死，不是吗？他曾经告诉他他爱他两次，并且为此流血。他从阿斯蒙蒂斯手里救下了他。

不，克鲁利不会停止爱他，正如他不可能停止爱克鲁利。这只剩下了一种可能性。

当然亚茨拉斐尔非常了解地狱的地理环境。所有的天使都是这样。事实上是亚茨拉斐尔告诉荷马关于地狱的河流的事情的，是为了让他的伊利亚特以及其他诗歌有一些事实基础。亚茨拉斐尔过去从未听说过忘川曾被用在恶魔身上—但是，他也从未听说过一个恶魔如此不服从以至于需要移除记忆。他越想这件事，这件事就越有意义。

但是，他越想这件事，他就越失去理智。

* * *

><p>他如此爱克鲁利以至于他感到害怕。天使的第一条法律—一条如此根植于每个天界的生灵的法律，就像是区分善恶，区分天使与恶魔一样是一种本能—就是去爱上帝。这甚至不是一条法律，而是一种生活方式，对他们来说就像呼吸对人类一样必要。每一次呼吸对于人类来说如此无法察觉以至于这是无意识的，察觉不到的—直到空气被剥夺之后才能够被察觉到。对于天使来说，每一个爱着上帝的下一刻都像是下一次呼吸—减轻一种距离显露出来只有几秒钟的疼痛。而如果没有它，没有这种爱，没有上帝，那些堕落的天使都处于永久的苦痛当中，知道他们学会控制他们的痛苦。<p>

亚茨拉斐尔爱着上帝。所有的天使都是。

但他也爱着克鲁利。在他的整个生命当中，没有什么像这一点一样令他害怕。

亚茨拉斐尔逐渐停止了把恶魔和泰坦尼克号和他的痛失联系到一起去。从爱人降格为朋友的痛苦永远不会停止，但是，这伤痛慢慢地变得可以忍受了。他逐渐开始感激它所拥有的，更多地把他的渴望看作一种自私的行为：克鲁利似乎很快乐，而且他们两个都活着。他仅仅为此也应该心怀感激。

尽管如此，这并不是说他没有试图寻找前进的方法。不止一次他设法和恶魔"谈情说爱"，尽管他在这方面没有任何经验—一次去巴黎的旅行，或者极光下的一次飞行，或者丽兹酒店的一次晚餐，被有魅力的情侣所包围着）但就像是泰坦尼克号那件事一样，恶魔似乎就是没法领会他的暗示。爱情这件事只是径直从他头顶飞了过去。

当1985年他们并肩躺倒在恶魔的白皮革沙发上的时候，他曾经告诉过克鲁利一次他爱他。他喝得太醉了以至于世界像是在钟摆上，在他的眼前前后摇晃。

"我爱你，克鲁利。"他低语道，把头靠在恶魔的肩上。"我是如此，如此，_如此_爱你。"

如果他只是闭上眼睛，就像是这样，然后依偎着他，就像是这样，转过他的脸，就像是这样，呼吸着恶魔迷人的香气—使人兴奋的，有烟熏味的丁香古龙水、本特利车的皮革、昂贵的套装，还有—那是柠檬吗？还有香草？哦，_上帝啊_—那么他几乎可以假装…在不去想这件事几十年之后，拒绝想象这件事之后，巨大的悲伤突然降临在他身上，确实令人清醒。

克鲁利把自己的头靠在天使的头上。"我也爱你，咝咝咝—茨拉，"他咝咝道，拍着他的手臂，然后迅速沉入了梦乡。

亚茨拉斐尔进一步依偎在小睡的恶魔身上。把他的脸埋进那光滑，性感，乱蓬蓬的头发里。然后轻轻的，如此轻柔的，亲吻了他的太阳穴。尝到了他皮肤的咸味。他轻轻地挪了一下自己的腿。贴在恶魔的腿上。

亚茨拉斐尔懊恼地闭上眼睛，感觉到自己直起身来，把脸埋在手里。

"总有一天，我亲爱的，"他喃喃道，看到旁边有一条毯子，便把它搭在他们两人身上。蛇类真的会感到寒冷，可怜的家伙们。"总有一天。"

* * *

><p>在1996年，克鲁利没有露面参加他们一年一度的相会。小沃洛克不久就该受到教导了，而他的计划是秘密地坐在泰晤士河公交车上讨论让谁参与最好。但是全程票很贵。亚茨拉斐尔沮丧地在威斯敏斯特下了车。<p>

当他第一次看到它的时候，是在1997年的夏天。

巨幅广告牌比他的书店还高。五个字当中的每一个都至少和他一样高。

**泰坦尼克号**

海报描绘了船头的上一对拥抱的年轻爱人，船头和箭头一样锋利，是流线型的。下面评论家声称它是本十年最棒的电影；不容错过；一部大作。

那年冬天，当这部电影变成了一个全球的现象的时候，泰坦尼克号的热潮来临了，是银幕上最流行的电影。这部电影的成功令人难以置信。这部电影赢得了奥斯卡奖、金球奖、以及英国电影电视艺术学院奖（并不是说天使理解这些奖项的不同之处）；它成为了有史以来盈利最多的电影；它的两位相对来说默默无闻的主角成为了家喻户晓的名字。

杰克和露丝成为了现代的罗密欧与朱丽叶。亚茨拉斐尔只要出门就一定会看到这部电影被提到：又是一本杂志的封面、又是一张海报、又一首收音机里的《我心永恒》。甚至他的《每日电讯报》纵横字谜游戏都开始提到这部电影。

亚茨拉斐尔是在经过一家电器店的时候第一次看到这部电影的预告片的。预告片在橱窗当中的每一台最先进的三十二寸电视屏幕上循环播放。他停下来盯着看。他进了商店听声音。当他离开的时候，他不知怎么的被说服了，买了一台这种可怕的机器。

亚茨拉斐尔就是这么样买了他的第一台也是最后一台电视机。

而第二年，天使和恶魔再一次在国家艺术馆见面的时候，亚茨拉斐尔若无其事地询问克鲁利他的灵感是从哪里来的。

"我怎么知道，"恶魔耸耸肩。"我在一间酒吧里偷听到吉米和他的制片人讨论了几个主意，于是我就想，嘿，这听上去对我来说真他妈是个好主意。而且谁能比一个有第一手经验的人更适合共同执导这部片子呢？"

"你能_记起_任何第一手经验吗？"亚茨拉斐尔有一点绝望地说，没有注意到凝脂奶油和果酱此时正黏糊糊地顺着他的手指头往下淌【2】。他以前试过十几次了，当然，但是这部电影似乎看起来像是某种—某种—_无意识_记忆的证据。如果他能够记得足够多，能够明显地从他们自己的经验当中创造出杰克和露丝，那可能施以正确的推力，他也许能够记起他的灵感是从_谁_那里获得的…

克鲁利只是再次耸耸肩，漠不关心地啜饮着他的美式咖啡。"我就是想到了这个主意。我一直接管一切的方式让那些家伙心神不宁。让詹姆斯·霍纳给电影配乐也是我的主意，"他自豪地加上一句。"这样做是有一些后果的，但是当你就是_知道_某人对你来说是合适的时候你是有感觉的，对吧？"

亚茨拉斐尔喝着摩卡咖啡，呛住了，

"—而你就是知道他就是这部电影所需要的吧？我就是知道如果我们不让霍纳参与的话，背景音乐就会是失败…"

所以这就是了。克鲁利似乎能够讨论这部_电影_，但是永远无法讨论实际的事件。他甚至无法在超出浅层水平的时候来讨论电影。而不管恶魔怎样烦扰他，或者那命定的航行在他脑内放映了多少次，亚茨拉斐尔都无法让自己去看。

* * *

><p>世界还未终结，但是，就他们而言，这并不重要。亚茨拉斐尔从他的炎剑看向克鲁利，而后者正像—好吧—握着炎剑一样握着他的轮胎撬棍。"惹人喜爱"并不是通常适合恶魔的词语，但是任何一个脸上挂着如此的凶恶和决心，握着如此无用的武器的时候…都是惹人喜爱的。<p>

而且这真的很引人注目。路西弗正在赶来和他儿子团聚，而且非常可能要把他们都干掉，然而亚茨拉斐尔却感到如此_平静_。他对着克鲁利微笑。这就是一个那类时刻，是不是？在这类时刻他应该说点什么，一点感人的，有意义的，深刻的东西，或者坦白真相…

他深深地吸了一口气，这口气本该灼伤他的喉咙。

"我只想说，如果咱们不能幸免，那么…"

他犹豫了。

他能说什么呢？为了这美好的六千年感谢你？你知道…你是我曾有过的…最好的人？或者只是简简单单的，我爱你？

亚茨拉斐尔咽了一口。不。这没有用。他办不到。顺便说一句，在你离死亡只有一英寸的时候，表达爱意有点荒谬地老生常谈了。

"…我知道，在你内心深处，始终有一丝善良的火花。"

克鲁利显然没被感动。

"说得好，"他苦巴巴地说，"真让我感动。"

亚茨拉斐尔没有意识到拥抱是你体内的一种物理力，一种能够自行在任何指定时刻出现的力量。他盯着他挚爱的人，后者站在那里，在正在黯淡下去的末日的天空下，身上烧焦了，乱七八糟的，，他能够感觉到这个拥抱在他体内涌起，绝望地想要逃出去，把这不可言说地美好的生灵环抱在它的温暖当中，把他拉近直到他们再度成为一个灵魂。亚茨拉斐尔用尽他全部的自控力才强迫自己伸出手来。他深深地吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。

"很高兴认识你，"他说。这可能是整个世纪以最保守的说法了。

克鲁利握住它。

"有缘再见，"他说。"对了…亚茨拉斐尔？"

亚茨拉斐尔感觉到他的心漏跳了一拍。"嗯？"他问道，站着一动不动。

克鲁利的笑了，眼眉在太阳镜下狡黠地扬了扬。

"记住我这句话。我也知道，在内心深处，你还是挺混蛋的，混蛋的招人喜欢。"

* * *

><p>亚茨拉斐尔告诉自己他很快乐。<p>

因为他会因为最小的事情而流下泪水—一本他没那么喜欢的书被卖掉了，或者一条鲸鱼在泰晤士河上搁浅了，或打开冰箱发现没有牛奶了—他把这归因于在**并非世界末日**之后他仅仅是神经过于紧张，压力太大了。

以及他不吃饭—除非他出去吃，而且总是由某个生灵陪伴—他把这归因于常识，以及末日后的新革命。他似乎仅仅靠茶和消化饼干【3】活着，没有注意到他的体重在下降。但是克鲁利注意到了，在天使好心地拒绝丽兹酒店的工作人员递过来的额外的叉子的时候，会自顾自的皱眉；会在他们沿着他们现在喜爱地认为是他们自己的公园的边界散步的时候缠着他让他买个冰淇淋吃；会在他以为天使没有在看的时候试图往他的茶里偷偷地放糖和奶油。

亚茨拉斐尔告诉他自己他应该快乐。他知道他不快乐。

这个世纪快要结束了。不是实际的世纪，它早就结束了—而是，他自己的世纪。他们自己的世纪。他们失去的这个世纪。2012年在迅速地逼近，然而这很可能仍然是1912年，他们扬帆起航的那天。

现在是2011年圣诞节凌晨一点。亚茨拉斐尔打开冰箱。里面有黄油（放了一年），还有布里干酪（放了两年）以及一瓶打开的白葡萄酒（放了二百年）以及一瓶打开的牛奶。亚茨拉斐尔把牛奶拿出来。拧开盖子。闻了闻。

他把牛奶放在台子上。他把瓶盖放在牛奶瓶旁边。

然后他跪下来，把头埋在手中，然后，在打开的冰箱柔和的光亮当中，突然流下了泪水。

* * *

><p>【1】鉴于当时的那个时代，令人恐慌地苏联化，但是那一点可以被忽视。<p>

【2】好吧，所以可能他…有一点…自我放纵了。在这么多年以来。他在过去这一个世纪里想了很多—这会把任何人逼疯的（译注：原文drive anyone to carbs，字典和网络上均未找到释义，故根据上下文作此翻译）。反正他只是招人喜欢地有点丰满…以及顺便说一句，他此刻已经整整十年没在茶里放过奶油和糖了。他也不在出去吃饭的时候点甜点了【更不用说他一贯最后都吃掉了克鲁利的，而这个时候丽兹酒店的工作人员现在已经知道要再拿一把叉子过来了】。不，他对他的体重_根本_没有自觉，多谢你了。现在，能不能别再提起这件事了？太好了。

【3】连巧克力的都不吃。

* * *

><p>结尾的话：如果你访问我（原作者）的主页，现在有一条通往我写的作为第六章的一种延伸的"被删除的场景"的链接…最好在最后一章之前读：）<p> 


	18. Chapter 17:T The Last Diamond Sky

**作者的话：**我要现在说这些话，而不是在结尾。已经超过四个月了，我不介意这听上去做作，但是这是一次_旅行_，而我在某种意义上可以说是一个改变了的人了。我确实感觉很情绪冲动，因为我知道这就是结束了。好吧，伤感的话说够了，我说这个首先是想说**谢谢你们，你们所有人**，为了你们接连不断的评论和支持。真的，这一切都如此，如此了不起。其次，我希望说我不久就会编撰一篇类似于扩展的作者的话，作为一个额外的章节，上面有所有和这篇小说有关的东西的链接—爱丽雅思女士的艺术作品（译注：在deviantArt网站上，稍后会贴出，尽管我个人认为这几张图…略雷），一整篇PDF的版本，以及结束之后的音乐混音…还有一篇中文翻译和英文有声小说，这是量子玫瑰和凯托·杰莱斯主动要求做的（译注：指的就是本文，QuantumRose是我在FF上的笔名）。

有很多首曲子适合这一章，但是最最主要的就是詹姆斯·霍纳的史诗巨作《泰坦尼克组曲（Titanic Suite）》。这首曲子长达二十分钟，但是不要让那使你推迟倾听这首曲子。这是最适合本章的曲子。但是最后四分钟是最适合这一章的。（译注：译者在翻译最后两章的时候一直在单曲循环这首曲子）

请让我知道你对这最后一章的看法，以及再说一遍，非常感谢你们所有人。

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**第十七章****-**

_**最后的钻石星空**_

2012年4月15日

克鲁利说他那一整周都很忙—与即将到来的奥运会有关；亚茨拉斐尔下定决心认为他不想知道详情—但是他说他会尽快到来的。亚茨拉斐尔告诉他在哪里见面。说他会等待一整晚。

于是在2012年4月15日早晨五点钟，一辆巨大的本特利老爷车停在了南安普顿码头上。一个穿着一身黑的优雅身影身形柔软地跃出来，顺着路灯点亮的那一段滨海步行大道来回打量，然后看到了他的朋友。而他的朋友，坐在石头小径上，夹克衫垫在身下，腿在水上方晃悠着，站起身来问候他。

"克鲁利，"亚茨拉斐尔温暖地笑道，紧握住克鲁利的手。距离他有意识地控制自己不去拥抱他已经有几十年了。"我很高兴你能来。"

克鲁利咧嘴笑了。"是啊，我也是，天使。有一段时间了。"

他们在旧式街灯下坐下—事实上是世纪之交的式样—一声不吭。顺着码头往下一点的地方，一个高高的渔夫轻轻地_扑通_一声把鱼线挥了出去。

"我相信你知道今天是什么意思吧？"片刻之后天使若无其事地问道，有点试探地瞥着他的伙伴。

克鲁利确实知道。3D电影，当然是他的想法；他让整整一支专家团队在过去几年当中重新录制他的《泰坦尼克号》，为重新发行做准备。他自豪地告诉了天使这件事。

亚茨拉斐尔盯着小小的波浪拍打着他们身下的砖块。港口中央几乎没有什么波澜，而盈凸的月亮在清澈的黎明前的天空显得很小，没有什么装点。它就像是一百年以前一样平静。

"一百年，"他喃喃出声。"似乎不可能，不是吗？"

克鲁利把双手放在他身后冰冷的石头上，在街灯的光亮下斜倚在他的手臂上。在人造灯光的温暖光圈下，他就好像沐浴着这种光亮。"我知道。这些世纪都流逝到了哪里去呢，嗯？"

亚茨拉斐尔突然被一阵忧伤所包围，以及那种在比任何人类活的都要长的时间里抗击那种忧伤的深及骨髓的疲惫。他沮丧地盯着海湾那头。这并不是大西洋，严格来讲甚至不是一片海，但是它仍然是水，而这就够了。

克鲁利短短地一瞥，然后游戏般地拱了拱他。

"振奋起来天使，嗯？我知道这他妈的让人抑郁，但那_已经是_很久很久以前了。"

亚茨拉斐尔把脸转过去。

几分钟不舒适的沉默之后，恶魔又讲话了。"所以，呃，那么那就是一百年了？我不知道你，但是我会为此干杯。"

亚茨拉斐尔挤出一个小小的微笑。"恐怕我什么也没带，我亲爱的。"

克鲁利笑了，非常符合他的性格，就像一条蛇。两只丰满的，郁金香形状的杯子，装满美丽的深红色液体，出现在他的手中。

"很幸运我们中间有一个人记得，呃？"

亚茨拉斐尔接过他的杯子。控制住自己不要一口干了。这当然是好酒：馥郁而浓烈，仅仅是气味就使人迷醉，让人想到楔形的，滴落着果汁的红色果实在火上烤着。散发着泥土气息，而且甜蜜。有劲。他试图记起他上一次是什么时候吃过这种果子。

"非常好，"在又喝了几口之后，他最后说。

"呣，"克鲁利的杯子已经在自动装满了。

又是沉默。有那么几分钟他们就坐在那里，酒精悄悄地控制了他们情愿的头脑。然后，穿过黎明，从万物之中传来了哼歌声。

克鲁利看向亚茨拉斐尔：亚茨拉斐尔在手中转着杯子，眼睛闭着，在_哼着歌_。而当克鲁利倾听的时候，感觉到自己的眼睛睁大了，脸上露出一个迷人的微笑。他感觉到他比他真正需要的高兴得多，而当他讲话的时候，他的声音很温柔。

"你看了。"

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛仍然闭着，点了点头。詹姆斯·霍纳的爱情主题曲当他讲话的时候戛然而止。"我看了。"

克鲁利对他咧嘴笑了。"我还以为你永远不会看呢。只花了你十五年时间。3D版的呢？"

亚茨拉斐尔几乎笑了出来，但是不得不停下抚住他疼痛的心。"看在天堂的份上，没有，"他转过来面对恶魔。"但这是新出的。"

克鲁利此刻点着头，扭转身子这样他们就面对面了。"那么？你怎么想？"

有那么几分钟，比这轻松的问题所要求的时间更长，天使一声不吭。克鲁利越来越发现，这样迷失在思想当中再也不适合他了：过去，这个表情似乎是亚茨拉斐尔的默认表情；亚茨拉斐尔最自然的时候就是这副样子；亚茨拉斐尔最好最快乐的时候就是这副样子…但这些日子他只会看起来悲伤而痛苦，不管什么时候他露出这副非常符合他的性格的表情。似乎智慧不像过去那样有意义了。

终于，亚茨拉斐尔知道该怎么说了。他望向静止，黑暗的天空，而克鲁利几乎可以看到那艘大船，曾经自豪地停泊在他们所坐的地方，映在那双眼睛当中。

"它给我安宁，"天使说。然后他叹了口气，而所有他的真正的年龄似乎都笼罩了他的声音，而宇宙的重量落在他隐藏起来的翅膀上。"一百年来头一回…我感到安宁。"

克鲁利好奇地看着他。

亚茨拉斐尔回应了他的目光。然后他伸出手来，忽略了恶魔被吓到的目光，握住了他的手。有可能只是他的想象，但当他们的手如此契合地握住的时候，恶魔的脉搏确实跳动了，和他的一起。

"而为此，我最亲爱的克鲁利，为那种安宁，我感谢你。我想要为一切而感谢你。"

克鲁利看上去有点不太舒服，但是他并没有试图抽出手来。"你看，天使，如果这是因为末日的事情，那么—"

"有一部分是，可能，但是，并不真的是那样。"亚茨拉斐尔说，他的眼睛显露出一种宽广而遥远的光亮，即使它们牢牢地盯住克鲁利自己的眼睛。：哦，如果你知道，克鲁利，我们曾经经历了什么！"他突然大叫道，而克鲁利几乎因为他声音当中的激动而跳了起来，"要是你知道这天晚上，整整一个世纪之前，到底发生了什么就好了！如果你可以想象这过去的一百年对我产生了什么样的影响的话…"

克鲁利在眼睛后面眨眨眼。他不安地把脚动来动去，盯着他们握住的手，就好像凭借仅仅足够努力的想象他就能够被放开。"呃，是啊，我，呃，在这里真的没能理解你，亚茨拉斐尔—"

"但是你真的没有理解吗？"亚茨拉斐尔说，一丝疯狂笼罩了他的声音。他继续说下去，就好像没被打断过一样。"我只是想让你知道我对这件事情的一分钟也不后悔。对于，你知道，我们。我想让你知道时间能够倒流，回到我们上船的那天，那么我不会改变任何一件事情，一秒钟也不改变。"

克鲁利盯着它看。他感觉不是太好。他感觉像—一只鸭子。就像是他在水里淹得太深，没法让它轻松地从他的后背上流下来。他感觉他像是在被推下去，推到某个他不知道也不理解的地方。他感到害怕。这种似曾经历过的感觉使人窒息。

"亚茨拉斐尔，请你—"

然后突然他的肩头被抓住了，被带着如此的热切、奉献与_温柔_的目光盯住，以至于有那么一刻，在那最怪异最毫无理由的一刻，克鲁利感觉到他可怜，无知，不完整的心灵开始向前，就好像无法抵御一种无法抵抗的拉力。一种朝向它早已忘怀，爱了如此之久，甚至对他也是未知的某件事情的拉力。而突然，几乎是无意识的，克鲁利做出决定不去抵抗它。他做出决定让自己承担这种拉力。

而在码头下方的某处，高高的渔夫向上看去。

亚茨拉斐尔自己的心脏此刻带着如此强劲的力量搏动着，就好像翅膀的搏动。他的心脏是一只鸽子，每一下翅膀的搏击都让他离他的牢笼更加遥远，离地球更加遥远，越来越高。每一击都更加用力，每一击都更加迅捷—一阵狂乱的羽毛和烦乱的意志，把他向前推进，就好像鼓励一样，让他说出了这些话语，这些压抑了如此久的话语，在他的嘴里发酵，被压抑的梦想，被痛苦地封闭在一只桶里。进一步的压抑几乎只是轻轻掠过的一个念头，它的存在只是为了摒弃。

"哦克鲁利，你知道我爱你，不是吗？你不可能不知道那点。我知道你不可能忘记。而如果你忘记了—如果你真的忘记了，那么，在你最深的内心和灵魂当中，我用我全部的内心和灵魂知道你没有—那么，我现在要告诉你，就现在。我爱你，克鲁利。我爱你而且我只要可以告诉你，我永远无法告诉你足够多次这一点，而且我永远不会原谅我自己没有再塔德菲尔德告诉你这一点，但是如果在我有机会再次告诉你这一点之前要等待下一次末日来临，那么，我亲爱的，我就该受到谴责。"亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇头，就好像要让自己平静下来，但是他的眼睛很清澈，他的表情也很平静。"说你会说的话，克鲁利，或者不要说你不会说的话。只要知道我爱你。而直到这一点，不管明天发生什么，或者甚至从现在开始的一千年里发生什么，我都永远不会为此遗憾，因为我爱着，曾经爱过，而且—"当他试图把语言组织得可以理解的时候他快速地喘了口气，"—一直爱着你。"

沉默。

克鲁利盯着看。渔夫盯着看。尽管那些星星正在逝去，但是似乎它们也在看。

亚茨拉斐尔继续说下去，睫毛上亮晶晶的，瞳孔因为他的热情而扩散。"我为我仍然爱你而感谢上帝，克鲁利。甚至在所有这些之后。我为了你而感谢上帝，以及我们曾经度过的每一分钟，以及一九一二年，以及泰坦尼克号。"他的声音破碎，泪水也流了下来。"我为一切而感谢上帝，克鲁利，但是最重要的…最重要的是，我为爱而感谢祂。我为_爱_而感谢祂。"

他说完了，然后是全然的静寂。全然的静止。在某处，在地平线最边缘的地方，最轻微的粉红色开始渗入南安普顿的天际线。很多，很多英里以外，整个世界都没有注意到，然而一只夜莺已经开始在伦敦的柏克莱广场开始歌唱。

而码头下面半路上，渔夫知道是时候了。

克鲁利在他所坐的地方坐立不安。他不知道该说什么—他不知道该怎么办了。天使指望他对这次古怪的爆发说些什么呢？他猜想他应该说些一般安慰的话，可能拍拍他的肩膀。甚至去拥抱他。

但是，很古怪。他的眉头皱了起来。他唯一能够关注的，在他的头脑中，是一首_歌_。

亚茨拉斐尔的头埋在手里。

克鲁利盯着天使。他在哭泣吗？很难说。如果他在哭，那可能就能解释他脑海中的旋律在如此剧烈地挣扎要被释放出来，传遍整个黎明；天使的泪水就是如此受诅咒的东西。但是不—这首歌，他知道，并不是罪过。而释放它的冲动也不是来自一种被扭曲了的形而上学的定律。这并不是一种无意识的需要。这是一种渴望。他_想要_哼歌。

他可以听得见地咽了一口。他的嘴感到如此干燥。这甚至不是最能哼出来的歌；也许他只是在犯傻？可能他就是应该保持安静，然后拍拍天使的肩膀然后变出更多的酒，然后…然后…

轻柔地，非常，非常轻柔地，克鲁利开始哼歌。

这是一段很奇怪的旋律。一段超过一百年没有凡人听到过的旋律。这旋律摇曳着，潜伏着，柔美而巧妙。音符之间的沉寂本身就是音乐。它摇曳起伏着，盘旋几个和弦，然后突然停止—完全停止，危险地难以预测—然后再次开始，同样摇曳的方式。

这首歌…小提琴、爱尔兰鼓、爱尔兰风笛，还有勺子…他是怎么知道的？

一首没有名字，没有歌词的歌。每个人都如此快乐，如此充满希望。他们在鼓掌。女人的长裙子飘拂着；孩子们的眼睛明亮而过度疲劳；男人们的脸色红润，咧嘴笑着。

他是怎么知道的？这_到底是_什么时候？这_到底是_什么？

亚茨拉斐尔缓缓地把头从手中抬了起来。

同时克鲁利继续哼歌，此刻更多的是自顾自地哼歌，当歌曲在他头脑当中扩散的时候，每一个音符都揭露出更多，点燃它所碰到的一切，用一千种颜色穿过空气编织着它，阐明了每一处暗影和每一个秘密，每一个没有被哀悼的悲伤…

记忆。它们是记忆。就好像是来自梦境，只是这不是梦境，根本不是，而是被忘却了的事实。它们是_记忆_，而这些记忆在他的头脑里缓慢而优雅地旋转着起舞，环绕着彼此，像星星一般闪耀。是这首歌，这段音乐，盲目地拉着他的手，把他拉向一团正在变得越发明亮的模糊的光。

他看到维多利亚式的富丽堂皇、平静的海洋，以及耀眼夺目的钻石星空。他看到被裸露的白炽灯泡所点亮的舞池，以及他手臂上的小提琴，以及整整一个被两把破旧的琴弓浓缩出来的音乐与情感的世界，被传达给聚会上的欢乐而缺乏教育的凡人，穿着打着补丁的衣服，袖子挽到胳膊肘。他看到黎明，光滑的床单，以及被遮住的光辉灿烂的午后阳光，以及触碰到优雅地装饰着的天花板的羽毛—以及一张脸…一张有着柔和曲线、丰满嘴唇，以及有酒窝的微笑的脸；一张上面有着比海洋还要湛蓝的，藏在惹人喜爱的小眼睛后面的眼睛的脸，上面还有像天际的火焰一样的金色发卷…

而他们曾经飞翔，一起飞翔，完美而和谐。这是他们两人的交响曲，合为一体，一个整体的两半，因分离的损失而痛苦。他们_曾经_是一个整体，他们_曾经_很完整…而他们曾经被一次悲剧所分离—一个悲剧中的悲剧，一场没有死亡的死亡，而现在一百年已经过去…

亚茨拉斐尔在盯着他。他在盯着克鲁利，就好像这是他在一个多世纪以来第一次见到他。

而这一点说得很恰当。

克鲁利，回看着天使，眼睛瞪得和茶碟一样大，声音渐渐变小，消失了。南安普顿本身似乎因为这首歌的缺失而感到痛苦。他几乎无法呼吸了。

"亚茨拉斐尔？"他几乎不敢低语出这个名字。

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻张开他柔软的，玫瑰色的唇，吸进一口气。他的整个身体都完全静止了，他的眼睛睁得大大的。他此刻是一个带着捕蝶网的男孩，手里握着最罕见的蝴蝶。看着他，克鲁利突然有了一个短暂的想法，觉得可能这就是他看上去就是天使本人的原因：太害怕了不敢动，害怕这不是真的；害怕从这个不可能的梦中醒来。

亚茨拉斐尔几不可见而温柔地点了点头，当恶魔的太阳眼镜消融的时候，温暖的光涌入恶魔缺乏光照的眼睛—而随之消融的，是他头脑当中的另一层屏障。挡在如此久以前的另一个黎明之前的屏障。一个迎接了一个全然不同的事实的揭露的黎明…或者这是完全一样的，只是再一次揭露出来？

他突然非常清醒地意识到天使头顶后方的街灯的样子—现在在即将生气的太阳粉红色的光辉之中已经多余了—似乎从内部点亮了他。整整一个，似乎不可能的世纪之前，一颗照明弹也是以同样的方式照亮他的。

…而更多的屏障被烧毁了…

亚茨拉斐尔低语着，脸上露出一个颤抖的微笑，以一个和黎明一样可爱而迷人的，像清风一样轻柔的声音说，"我亲爱的。"

这并不是一个问题，但是这声音当中有一点恳求。询问。

他们以前曾经到过这一步。

克鲁利试图讲话，却讲不出来。地球上没有他能够使用的词语。可能天堂里也没有。

一只手伸了上来—是他的—用难以置信地颤抖着的指尖触碰着他的脸。那皮肤，如此光滑，如此容光焕发，如此神圣，如此虔诚，如此熟悉，如此受到珍爱…然后他触摸了他。他再一次触摸了他，在整整一个他们共度的世纪，然而彼此距离又如此_遥远_的世纪之后。这真的不会是已经一个世纪了吧，是吗？一整个世纪？一整个世纪，而天使是独自一个人承担的…

亚茨拉斐尔把他自己的手伸了上来，触摸着他的手。克鲁利能够感觉到在他的触碰下有一个微笑，一个如他们在那第一个早晨所共享的微笑一样试探而宁静的微笑，在爱尔兰聚会之后的船头上，当他们都知道在此刻倾身向前，永远改变他们的生命的时候。而他们确实永远改变了他们的生命。克鲁利知道。克鲁利用他全部的心灵看到了足够多能够知道。

他们的目光接触了。当他们缓慢而平静地呼吸的时候，他们的胸膛起伏着。

克鲁利的嘴唇张开了。他知道他的台词。上帝作证—字面意义上—他知道他的台词。而他已经等了足够长的时间来说它。

"_我的天使。_"

他们倾身向前。他们跨越了他们中间的距离。

然后他们紧紧抱住彼此，如此紧以至于他们都无法呼吸了，然后他们就在接吻了。

这就像是坠落—不，像是堕落，就像是因冲力而盲目，因重大而耳聋，盘旋着下降，深入深渊—这就像是没有痛苦和悔恨的堕落，也许像是往_上_堕落，或者，如果天堂和地狱都不会接受他们，那么他们就会向侧面堕落，创造他们自己的世界。

恶魔分开的又冷有感的嘴唇紧贴着天使光滑而醇美的嘴唇曲线，他长长的舌头进入了亚茨拉斐尔甜蜜而灼热的嘴，而亚茨拉斐尔自己的舌头不断地迎合着它。这就好像一切都没有甘边—就好像他们只要向上看就会看到闪着光的枝形吊灯或优雅地装饰着的天花板，或者沉默的大西洋上逐渐展开的灰色黎明。他们的手覆在彼此身上，四下游移，克鲁利把他的手指穿过那头发—那如此柔软，_柔软_的一团散发着香气的头发，肉桂树、忍冬花还有茉莉花，伊甸园—而亚茨拉斐尔触着那张脸—那张脸，如此光滑，棱角如此突出，如此熟悉，受到珍爱，雕琢得十分完美—无法满足，不可言说，难以置信，整个世界在他们周围如此热切地旋转着，以至于如果他们放开手，他们可能就会被抛向寰宇当中，与一直在看着他们的星星们做伴。这就好像是上个世纪从来没有流逝过。他们又在一起了。他们总是会在一起。没有什么能够把他们分离—天堂和地狱，米伦达和别西卜；阿斯蒙蒂斯，忘川，善与恶背后的形而上学；上帝和路西弗—所有这些都不能把他们分离。一百年已经过去，而他们在这里，在南安普顿的码头上彼此相拥，而这里是一切开始的地方。

他们能够感到泪水从他们相互依偎的脸颊上一同流下合为一体，克鲁利的刺痛被天使纯洁而甜蜜的油膏所减轻。他们吻了又吻，紧抓住彼此合为一体；他们把他们的灵魂编织进他们的拥抱当中，流经彼此的灵魂，完全，完全联合起来—终于，_终于_联合起来—合为一体。他们已经合为一体。终于，在这么久的破碎、分离和不完整之后，他们这一个整体的两半终于在一起了。他们终于完整了。退回来凝视着彼此的双眼，分享着他们的难以置信，他们的奉献，他们命中注定的爱，他们的一切，他们就知道了。这是命中注定的。

事实上，这确实是，上帝想到，自顾自地微笑，不可言说的。

而这也是_他们的_。他和亚茨拉斐尔。他和克鲁利。他们完全属于彼此。他们属于_彼此_。(They belonged completely to each other. They belonged together.)

他们分开了。重新摆正姿势，把头靠在彼此的肩上。他们的手臂把他们固定在一起。

在他们身后，在闪烁的水面对面，发光的白色太阳的顶端开始上升，它桃红色和杏黄色的光束照亮了泛红的粉红色天空。天空很温暖，也很清澈，激动人心，与一个多世纪以前那第一个黎明的雾蒙蒙的不确定的蓝灰色如此不同…然而，也许根本没有那么不同。

天使和恶魔就那样呆着，抱着彼此，他们的灵魂手牵着手。太阳继续上升，如此缓慢稳定，就像是困在糖浆般粘稠的液体当中的一团空气。他们本来可以那样呆上一千年。他们本来可以停留一千年。

黑灰色的沉重的云在涌入。它们比风移动的还要快。

在这对拥抱的爱人身下，地面开始轻微地震颤。克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔缓慢而不情愿地分开了。

当闪电在远处闪现的时候，亚茨拉斐尔听天由命地叹了口气。"我才我们早该料到这点，真的，"他温柔地说。

克鲁利与他目光相接，对他露出一个啼笑皆非的微笑。"我猜我们这次真的惹怒了大人物了。"

亚茨拉斐尔回应了他的微笑。"我猜我们确实是。"

他们站了起来，不放开他们的手—永远不会放开他们的手。在他们前方，在一片迅速灰暗下去的天空下，曾经平静的海湾开始产生一个慵懒的旋窝。

"你觉得会是谁？"克鲁利平静地问，漠不关心地凝视着漩涡的中心。

亚茨拉斐尔没有假装误解。他耸了耸肩。"最可能是米伦达冲着我来。毕竟，具体来说我不服从的是他。可能是别西卜冲着你来？"

"我不知道，"克鲁利说，这时天空中最后一抹桃红色消逝了，"我相信老好人黑暗王子本人会拜访我们，因为别西卜第一次失败了，不是吗？"

在高高的上面雷在石板一般黑暗的稠密云层中轰鸣着，挣扎着要破开云层。

"我猜是，"亚茨拉斐尔喃喃道。他们的手握得更紧了。

更多的雷鸣到来了，这次更响了，几乎不再落后于它们相应的闪电了。

"表明了天堂与地狱的淫威，不是吗？"过了一刻，克鲁利深思地说，这时一团皱折的金属飞了过去。"我在他妈的幸福的无知当中生活了一百年而你经历了你所经历的，看见我一无所知的闲逛。"他迅速地看了他的爱人一眼。"我为此深感抱歉。但这确实解释了你在第二次世界大战那个疯狂的拥抱，以及为什么你比平常看上去还要基。"

亚茨拉斐尔微笑了。他笑得如此灿烂以至于他的身体无所畏惧了。"你根本没有什么好抱歉的，我亲爱的，而且你知道这点。"

克鲁利微笑了。"哦，太好了！我只是在表示礼貌。觉得多余的道歉是老生常谈了。"

他的天使咯咯笑了。然后—

"顺便问一句，你还想知道我的名字是什么意思吗？"

克鲁利因为惊讶而锐利地瞥了他一眼。他以为自己听错了。

"你是怎么知道的？"

亚茨拉斐尔转过身来面对他。他对恶魔露出一个小小的，悲伤的微笑。"那天晚上我从未离开过你，我亲爱的，"他说，"并没有真正离开过你。"

克鲁利盯着他。"你是说，你没有真的—"

"哦，不是的，我已经死透了，"天使高高兴兴地告诉他，然后提高嗓门，盖过另一阵似乎摇撼着整个世界的雷鸣。"我是在说我…某种意义上…在我死后徘徊了一阵。直到你被救起来。"

闪电撕裂天空—现在天空和夜晚一样漆黑了—把它撕裂成两半，在那短暂的半秒钟内把世界笼罩在完全的，不正常的没有影子的光明当中。这次随之而来的雷声震耳欲聋，现在几英里的厚厚的云层根本无法阻碍它，而空气因静电而劈啪作响，但是天使和恶魔没有畏缩。亚茨拉斐尔等待相对的安静降临才再度开口。

"这个名字来自拉斐尔（Raphael），"他悠闲地继续说，盯着汹涌的水流，"你知道，治疗者？"

在他们前方，小小的游艇和橡皮筏子开始环绕着漩涡的中心，就像是浴盆塞子周围的玩具船。克鲁利没有注意到。

亚茨拉斐尔再一次扭转头面对着他。"我是亚茨拉斐尔…"他的目光向下游移，突然变得害羞了。"救赎者。"

克鲁利好奇地正了正脑袋。

"你觉得我会为此被救赎吗，亚茨拉斐尔？"

亚茨拉斐尔面对着他的凝视。他再度悲伤地微笑，然后轻轻耸了耸肩，就好像接受然后抛却他的悔恨。"如果我注定要堕落，我不会遗憾的。"

克鲁利捏了捏他的手。

"我认为这个名字很好听，天使，"他咝咝地说，这时他们头顶的街灯—以及所有海边其他的街灯—山说起来。"地狱可比上帝的星辰要凉爽多了。这真的很适合你。"

亚茨拉斐尔微笑起来。"谢谢你，我亲爱的。这对我来说很重要。"

克鲁利咧嘴笑了，然后倾身在他脸颊上啄了一口。亚茨拉斐尔转过他的脑袋，这样他们的嘴唇再度相遇了，有那么珍贵的几秒，他们再度亲吻起来，最后一次。

他们退了回来，他们的目光仍然在彼此身上游移。在他们身边，黑暗的天空看上去几乎要展开了，就好像预示着某人的到来。

克鲁利，面对着大海，挤了挤亚茨拉斐尔的手。然后他咽了一口，当他讲话的时候，他的声音轻松而闲适。

"爱你，天使。"

当亚茨拉斐尔也挤挤他的手时，他感到手掌当中的压力。从她的眼角克鲁利瞥见天使微笑着低语出他的回应。

"也爱你，我亲爱的。"

在地平线那边，他们自己的末日继续降临。闪电现在已经是永久的特征了，明亮的白色与橘黄色，向着各个方向，也从各个方向延展开来。雷声是他们耳中接连不断的搏动，风吹得他们的头发和衣服四下飞舞。不断搅动的云厚得都能够用刀切了。

在他们身后，当天空继续分裂，当海洋继续沸腾，南安普顿的每一盏灯都熄灭了。

而克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔，一个天使和一个恶魔，反对整个天堂和整个地狱的一对恋人，坚守着他们的阵地，张开他们的翅膀，静候他们的命运。

* * *

><p><strong>译者：<strong>终于翻译完了！这是我翻译的第一篇长篇小说！非常感谢大家一如既往的支持，引用作者的一句话，我觉得我现在也是个被改变了的人了。翻译这篇文章，体会作者和文中人物的思想感情给了我很大的影响。当初看到这篇文章时候就特别喜欢，等待每周五的更新的时候总是异常激动，因为里面的人物而高兴和悲伤着。当初看最后一章的时候简直都要疯了，一边看一遍疯狂地大喊出自己对于本章所有的想法，而这个意料之外也是情理之中的结局也十分令人激动！我认为这个结局有点TJ了，有点欲求不满…如果他们最后逃到另一个平行宇宙，创建他们自己的世界，或者组织所有的天使和恶魔联合起来，来一个天地大革命，为了自由的去爱的权利而来一个天人交战（呃，好像不是人，而是天使和恶魔），这样的话…

我把这个想法和原作者说了，她觉得很好，很高兴能够被读者的回复激发起灵感，以至于她都有点想写续篇了…但是不要抱太大希望，作者告诉我这个续篇八成是不会写的，但是我对大家承诺如果真的有续篇的话，那么我一定会动手翻译的！


End file.
